


Truth Behind Lies

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A little-LOT- of smutty goodness, And misunderstanding, F/F, Friends to Lovers, a smidge of hurt, but also endlessly sweet, seriously tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Sometimes good things happen to those who wait patiently, and sometimes one can put their foot in their mouth at the wrong moment. Maybe trust is such a fundamental part of a relationship, that when it's put to the test, anything can happen.PP2 au, but not following the film.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 149
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during PP2, but not according to the events of the film.
> 
> So I actually wrote this 4 years ago with KendrickSendrick, we wrote the whole thing alternatively, (I wrote a section, she wrote a section), and I dug it up earlier this month and, on a whim, decided to completely rework the fic. It started out at 30ish pages, and ended up on 75 pages.
> 
> There is a lot of smut, as a warning, and I tried my best.
> 
> I'm pretty proud of it, not gonna lie. Love it/hate it, let me know.
> 
> It's 13 chapters, and all written. I'll be posting them every few days :)
> 
> I'd like to shout a massive thanks to SnowBritt (TMLYM) for being my Beta. I'm so thankful you took your time to read over my work and help correct those blasted tenses!

Chloe lowers her Russian Lit book for the third time in less than three minutes.

Beca is in a funk, that much is obvious. She is quiet, quieter than usual, and she isn’t even making mashups to distract herself. That shows that it isn’t one of her usual bad moods, especially considering that music is Beca’s way of coping with her hardships. If Beca isn’t mixing, it’s serious.

Chloe knows why.

The poor girl has been wallowing in her self-pity for the last few weeks now, since the moment Jesse had ended things between them.

It was just… so sad.

What is sadder is that Beca hasn’t even told her; she had to hear it from Benji, who had been informed first-hand by the Trebles’ leader himself.

She wants Beca to _want_ to tell her these things; but she knows not to push her. The moment Beca feels uncomfortable or scared, she runs. It’s a _Beca-habit_ , one that the younger girl has been desperately trying to overcome, but the saying _old habits die hard_ is there for a reason.

Chloe releases a long-drawn sigh, catching Beca’s attention.

“Everything okay, Chlo?” Beca asks, curiosity colouring her tone.

Of course the younger girl would try to comfort her, Chloe’s inner voice laughs. Beca has never put her feelings before someone else’s; it’s something Chloe has always lov- _liked_ about her. The girl pretends to be indifferent to most things, but the reality is that she is one of the kindest, sweetest, and most caring people Chloe has ever met.

Chloe makes a decision.

“Beca, I know.”

The brunette tilts her head in confusion, not understanding what exactly Chloe is getting at.

“I know about you and Jesse.”

The younger girl tenses, looking away in embarrassment.

Chloe stands from her spot on the sofa and moves over to sit next to Beca, bundled up in a fortress of blankets.

“How did you-?”

“Benji.”

Beca hangs her head in shame. “Of course he did. He’s terrible with secrets.”

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s petite figure, holding her close as the smaller girl leans her head on her shoulder. This Beca is her favourite Beca. The one where she is so openly vulnerable with her and allows her true feelings to shine through her façade. It makes Chloe want to protect her from anything that could ever hurt her.

“Look, I know you’re upset about the break u-” Chloe is interrupted promptly.

“-I’m not.” She interjects. Seeing Chloe’s look of disbelief, she continues. “Honestly, it’s been a long time coming. Truthfully, we lost our spark a while ago. If he hadn’t have broken up with me, I’d have done it myself.”

Chloe encases her hands tightly in her own, squeezing them reassuringly.

“After a while, he felt more like a friend than boyfriend. But he was my friend first and foremost, someone I could talk to, be comfortable with, snuggle up to whilst watching his god-awful movies…” She pauses.

Chloe feels herself hold back a wince; the last thing she wants is to hear about is how Jesse had made Beca feel, but she listens nonetheless.

“…and then… have hot and wild sex with.” Beca smirks impishly at the flinch Chloe couldn’t hold back this time.

Chloe bites her lip, Beca’s words causing a hot flush to ignite in her bloodstream, spreading like a wildfire through her body. It also reminds her of her own, currently at least, stagnant love life. She misses the intimacy, the sexual attraction, the feeling of being wanted… the feeling of being enough to satisfy someone’s needs.

“You know, the kind of hot, wild sex where you can’t get your clothes off fast enough, you knock everything off of surfaces, slam into walls and doorways, and-”

“Okay there Stace,” Chloe interrupts with a slightly manic, but nonetheless teasing smile, and Beca lightly slaps at her in offence.

“Excuse you! Stacie has more sex than anyone else I know! I wish. Even when Jesse would want to have sex with me, it never went past one, two at most, rounds. He usually conked out before fully returning the favour.” Chloe can hear the disappointment in her tone, and she doesn’t blame her.

The thought of Jesse not fully appreciating just how lucky he had been to have Beca in his arms, it angers her. But at the same time, it makes her hopeful that she might one day show Beca that she is right here, waiting for her to just open her eyes and see her.

“Honey, I’m sorry.”

Chloe eyes Beca; she looks so disheartened, so vulnerable, and she understands. Beca may not have been in love with Jesse, but being in a relationship of any kind provides a comfort and warmth that is very hard to fill after it has ended.

“You’ll bounce back, Becs. You’re going to find someone who worships the ground you walk on, who gives you space when you need it, who loves you more than I- they’ve ever loved anyone.” She silently curses her almost slip, praying the other girl hadn’t heard it. Of course she wants to be _that_ person for her, she has wanted that for years… and maybe she finally has a chance to prove it.

She has an idea.

****

“Chloe, please! I just want to stay in tonight.” Beca complains from under the masses of warm blankets she is currently wrapped from head to toe in.

“Beca, you haven’t left the house since you and Jesse broke up,” Chloe groans running her hand through her red locks in obvious frustration.

“I went to class like, last week. Okay? I just…need more time.” Beca rolls over, her back to Chloe. She knows that if she looks at the other girl, she will cave, which is totally unfair; the girl is like Medusa, only far prettier and turns her to mush, not stone. But instead of curling into a ball like she had so clearly wanted, she finds herself falling off the edge of her bed and onto the floor with a squeak and painful _thud_.

“That right there,” Chloe says, motioning from the bed to the floor, “is a sign. A sign that if you keep doing what you are doing, you are going to keep falling down with only the floor there to catch you.”

“You’re here.” Beca mumbles pathetically into the blankets that had fallen with her. Given the chance, she’d probably just fall asleep right here instead of using wasted energy to get to her feet.

“Exactly,” Chloe chimes with a beaming smile as she walks over to Beca holding out her hand, “so get up and come with me because this ginger needs to get her jiggle juice knowing her best friend isn’t at home moping over some stupid boy.”

“Fine,” Beca takes Chloe’s offered hand and allows her to help her up off the floor, as well as aid her out from her burrow of blankets. “Can I go like this?” She looks down at her PJs, which more or less consists of a tank top and boxer shorts.

“Yaaay!” Chloe exclaims as she excitedly pulls Beca into a tight hug, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Even though you look _hot_ in those PJs,” Chloe winks as she releases Beca from her hold, “I think you need to wear something that’s a little more ‘I’m here to have fun’ and not ‘I’m going straight to bed when I get home’. We are going clubbing after all!”

“But I am going straight to bed when I get home.” Beca smiles at Chloe’s enthusiasm, her cheeks still flushed from the kiss. “I’m going to shower because I probably smell gross from my self-induced pity-party. I am so over it, and so over Jesse. Pick something cute for me to wear? But like, not _TOO_ cute.”

Beca scavenges her closet for her towel, making a mental note to tidy up her mess, and then heads towards her door.

“You got it.” Chloe replies with a smile and skips over to Beca’s closet scanning the clothes to see what she is working with. “Can I join you in the shower after I pick out your outfit, I just have to freshen up a little.” Chloe asks, going through the clothes with her back facing Beca, as though her question was totally normal.

“Um…” Beca’s face turns a bright shade of red and she freezes in the doorway, turning back around to stare at Chloe. After a moment of shock, she relaxes, recognising that it was a very Chloe thing to ask. “Repeating our incident in my freshman year?” Beca smirks.

“Minus the _naked man_ , hopefully.” Chloe quips, her voice holding an ounce of bitterness as she faces Beca.

“Hey, are you oka-” Beca begins, having heard the sudden hostility in her voice.

Chloe interrupts her with a smile, “Hurry up and get into the shower, I’ll be in in a little. Make the water nice and _hot?_ ”

“Oh.” Beca stutters, holding her towel in front of her chest as though to protect her modesty, before heading down the hall to the bathroom with VERY explicit images of naked Chloe circulating in her head.

Meanwhile, Chloe nervously lays out a suitable outfit for Beca, automatically knowing that she’d look amazing in it. A red and black plaid shirt, her favourite pair of black jeans (that make Beca’s ass look great), and lacy undergarments.

Maybe she’ll let Chloe see her in them, just for approval of course.

‘She always looks amazing,’ Chloe thinks to herself while heading down to her room and grabbing her own towel. The closer she gets to the bathroom, the more anxious she feels. It’s different to when she first walked in on Beca showering, there weren’t _any_ feelings… however, over the years, she had not only grown close to the brunette, but developed a huge crush on her too. So, to say she just wanted to shower to ‘freshen up’ while Beca is in there is a complete and utter lie.

She’d be happy to help Beca freshen up, though.

Chloe eventually reaches the bathroom door and gently knocks.

“Come in,” Beca calls loudly enough to be heard over the sound of running water. There is an obvious tremor to her voice, something she hopes is at least drowned out a little by the sound of the water flow. Beca does all she can to at least _look_ calmer than she feels.

After hearing the door open, feeling the slight draft in accompaniment, and then the closing click, she peeks her head around the shower door, being careful not to reveal too much to the other girl. Well, not yet anyway, Chloe will be seeing her body regardless since they are going to be sharing the shower.

She clears her throat nervously, “Hey.”

Chloe looks suitably apprehensive as she lets her gaze slowly roam over the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at Beca’s naked figure through the steamy glass, as well as her curious gaze.

The last thing she wants is to scare Beca with the intensity of her feelings or make her feel as uncomfortable as the time she had forced Beca to sing Titanium with her. She sometimes has a lot of difficulty tearing her eyes from the other girl, and by ‘sometimes’, she means always. It’s hard not to appreciate someone as beautiful as her.

But Beca means a lot more to her now than she did a few years back. So much more. She is also aware that if she allows herself to even imagine the possibility of Beca feeling the same way, she will be left disappointed. Besides, Beca was probably still mooning over the end of her disastrous relationship with movie boy. She still needs time.

“Hi,” Chloe responds, finally letting her gaze rest on Beca, studying the small smirk the brunette is currently wearing on her lips. That smirk never fails to set off the butterflies in her stomach. It is so _sexy._ She wonders if she’ll still be smirking after she’s gone down on her.

Chloe smacks that thought away before she gets turned on… more so than she already is. Beca is nude for Christ’s sake.

“Chlo, why are you nervous? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Besides, if anyone should be uncomfortable, I think it should be me? I mean, I’m not very outgoing and stuff, plus, you’re like gorgeous. Things won’t be weird between us, I promise.”

Beca senses that she had said the right thing; Chloe’s shoulders visibly un-tense and if her sigh is anything to go by, she seems far more relaxed.

She thinks back to the times where Chloe would drag her out of her comfort zone and sure she had been nervous, but Chloe always reassured her… always supported her. There was that one time at Barden’s water park, where Chloe had forced her down the largest slide with her. The redhead had been holding her the whole time, so it hadn’t been as bad, and she had even gone down the slide two more times after that with Chloe in tow.

There was also that free couples’ pole dancing class Chloe had been given as a gag birthday present from Stacie which she had taken Beca to. She won’t be forgetting that any time soon, Chloe… bent over… the pole firmly between two muscular thighs…

Beca blinks the memory away, her cheeks flushing. She’ll blame the heat of the water if asked.

“I’ll just… um, be in here? Uhh… I’ll give you some privacy, or something,” Beca softly comments and steps back inside, but not before giving Chloe a sure nod of her head.

She moves under the shower, her back to where Chloe would likely appear in a few seconds, steeling herself mostly. This is not the first time Chloe had asked to join her shower, but it’s the first time Beca has felt brave enough to go through with it… especially now Jesse is not in the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think Beca would be used to having Chloe interrupt her shower ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooaaaa. things are getting started, huh?! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, I'm gonna update every 2 days folks, so I hope this still piques your interest.
> 
> Again thanking KendrickSendrick for being my original co-writer, and to SnowBritt for being my awesome Beta! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Chloe stands stationary for a few long moments, simply gazing at the outline of Beca’s figure through the blurry glass door. Her legs feel as unstable as jelly, and her breathing is accelerating by the second. Her heart is hammering in her chest as though being pounded by drumsticks: fast, no particular rhythm, but a constant beat nonetheless.

Chloe has pictured this moment so many times since the incident in Beca’s freshman year, and each imagined scenario is as racy as the next. There’s a part of her that wishes she had been brave enough at the time to have gone after the girl. But then another thought that comes to her is whether that one time would have been enough for Past-Chloe, or if she would have moved on to someone else after.

It wouldn’t have been the same, she concludes. There weren’t any feelings involved at the time. Besides, she might have tainted the start of what would become a beautiful friendship, or worse, scared her off. And now, Chloe can’t imagine her life without Beca, it was too scary to picture.

“I’d have thought you would be more excited to see me naked again, Chlo!” Beca exclaims over the noise of the running water, startling Chloe when she pokes her head out again. “It’s not every day you get to see my cute ass like this,” she turns around to look over her shoulder, winking as she gives her bare ass a small wiggle.

“That’s not true, Becs. It doesn’t matter where I am, all I have to do is close my eyes and you’re standing naked in front of me.” Chloe smirks at the way Beca loses her footing slightly at her comment. Beca glares at her.

“Perv.”

“Says the woman who’s currently inviting me into her shower and shaking her ass at me.” Chloe crosses her arms and slowly pulls her t-shirt over her head, keeping eye contact with Beca.

Any retort dies on Beca’s lips as she watches Chloe teasingly lift up her shirt.

Her eyes widen as she greedily marvels at the sight of the exposed skin of the redhead’s abs. She has never been so thankful that Chloe loves to keep herself fit, her six-pack is so well defined she can practically feel herself drooling. What she wouldn’t give to trace the tense skin with her finger… or tongue.

Her eyes gradually trail upwards, following the movement of the shirt, and they come to a halt on the redhead’s chest, covered by a bright pink bra. Beca would have grimaced at the colour, had she not been so distracted by the mesmerising sight.

She notices that Chloe had stopped removing her shirt at some point and is silently watching her stare at her chest. Chloe must think she’s a _freak_.

“Sorry – I just…” Beca stumbles over her words. A dark blush rises upon her cheeks as the soap she had been holding slips out of her hands. But she doesn’t dare remove her eyes from Chloe’s. “I was just, like… admiring?” She offers, her voice cracking at the end.

She has never been so thankful for Chloe’s ability to look past her awkwardness like she is doing now. Instead of teasing her, which Beca would not blame her for, the woman pulls the shirt over her head and then slides her shorts down her legs. Beca’s eyes follow her actions closely and stopping, for not too long to be deemed “ _thirsty_ ” (as Amy would probably say), but just long enough to admire the small patch of lace that her best friend called underwear. She was totally _not_ admiring the tufts of ginger hair peeking around its edges.

Chloe raises her eyebrow in question, a wry grin playing on her lips. “Just admiring, huh? Take a picture, Becs, it will last longer.”

Beca’s eyes snap up to Chloe’s thinking that she is about to get reprimanded for her “ _admiring_ ”. After all, ‘friends’ did not _admire_ each other’s near-naked bodies. Beca is, however, astonished to see Chloe’s smile, and not only that, but said smile is growing larger by the second.

It takes all of Beca’s self-control to tear her eyes from the delicious sight of her best friend’s lithe figure and turn away in order to continue her shower but somehow, she manages it. She doesn’t know how much longer she will be able to hold herself back from touching Chloe’s soft and oh-so-tempting skin… and ruin their friendship completely. So, facing the other way is the safest option.

Chloe’s smile never fades whilst she removes her undergarments before slowly stepping into the shower, closing the door behind her. Chloe shivers as she takes in the endless amount of delicious and jaw-droppingly wet skin in front of her. She balls her hands into fists so that she wouldn’t be tempted to grab Beca’s perfect hips.

“Beca,” she teases, a light and bubbly giggle accompanying her words.

Beca’s eyes involuntarily close at the huskiness she hears when Chloe says her name. It takes every bit of control she possesses to stop the shudder that is desperate to run down her spine. Beca distracts herself by turning up the temperature of the water.

“C-Chlo.” Beca stutters in response, silently cursing herself at how easily Chloe affected her without even trying.

“One of my biggest regrets about college-” Chloe’s voice drops even lower, almost hoarse as she feels herself become even more aroused at Beca’s reaction to her name.

She takes a small step closer and gently places her hands on Beca’s hips, waiting for the younger woman to pull away.

“-is never holding you in my arms. But college isn’t over Becs.”

Chloe wants, more than anything, to turn the woman around in her arms and capture her lips with her own, but the tremor that spreads through Beca’s body when she lightly squeezes her hips makes her question whether this will ruin their perfect friendship.

“That’s not exactly true, Chlo”, Beca whispers gently as she relents to the shiver, letting it caress her body. Chloe’s hands feel perfect on her hips, gentle and warm; as though they belong there and nowhere else.

Chloe’s breath hitches in her throat as she slowly takes another step towards Beca, stopping just centimetres from the brunette’s body.

“What do you mean, Becs?” Chloe whispers softly, her warm breath caressing Beca’s ear as she stares into the back of the girl’s head.

Beca shivers again, her nipples hardening in accordance to the wetness that is accumulating on her lower lips, even more so than it already had. Whether the shiver is due to the cold, or Chloe’s proximity, she doesn’t know, but she is leaning more towards her best friend being the cause. It wouldn’t be the first time, but again, it is the first time that her effect will be visible to said girl.

Beca huffs a laugh as she slowly turns around to face Chloe, her face flushed. She figures that she should feel embarrassed, her nipples standing at full attention and pointing directly at Chloe, but she isn’t. She actually feels comfortable, knowing that Chloe would never judge her.

“It’s not like you’ve never held me, Chlo.” Beca stares directly into the redhead’s eyes, stormy blues clashing with ocean blues, and she refuses to shy away from the intensity.

“I–wh–when?” Chloe whispers, her forehead coming forward to rest against Beca’s, their breaths intertwining at the proximity.

Her eyes haven’t left Beca’s since the smaller girl had turned around, and the fact that she can’t seem to remember ever holding Beca in her arms… other than when they were drunk, is really distracting her. How on _earth_ could she not remember?

She hadn’t realized that Beca was moving until her warm and wet hands were pressed firmly to her cheeks, tilting their lips even closer together, but still not quite touching.

“I’m about to do something… something that I have never done before, Chlo, so please don’t, like, freak out. Okay?” Beca takes another small step, pressing Chloe back against the icy wall as their bodies finally meet.

“O-okay”. Beca can feel Chloe quivering slightly as their skin presses together properly for the first time. It is overwhelming in the best possible way, and addictive. They fit so beautifully together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Jesse had never made her feel this way; his skin is always coarse and rough, and so what if he had muscles in the right places? So did Chloe Beale. The difference is that, not only is her body lean and smooth, and her abs looking as though they had been carved by Gods, but Chloe’s body is doing things to her that Jesse’s never had. She just wants to explore every inch, every dip and every crevasse, and worship it all. She wants to trace Chloe’s tattoos, all of them, and find anything Chloe thinks a flaw, showing Chloe that there is nothing imperfect about her. Not in her eyes.

God and they hadn’t even properly touched one another yet.

Chloe’s arms wrap around Beca’s neck because she knows that her legs couldn’t be trusted to keep her upright; the tiles are icy cold against the skin of her back, serving as a reminder that this is actually happening. That it isn’t a dream.

Their lips are only millimetres away and yet it may as well be miles. So close and yet so far.

“I know we never talk about it, that we never really needed to talk about it, but you always held me when I was feeling upset.” Beca’s voice comes out softly, as though confessing a secret. “Whether it was because of something Jesse did to upset me, an argument with my father, or my internship, you would always take me in your arms and we would simply talk until we both fell asleep. Your arms are like home to me, when they’re around me, holding me close, I’ve never felt safer.”

Beca’s lips are barely brushing against Chloe’s; it’s intoxicating. She wants nothing more than to close the remaining distance between them, but there’s still one thing she needs to say.

“And I just want you to know that I…” She pauses, swallowing roughly. She has never said what she is about to say to anyone. “I-I love you, Chloe. Okay?” Beca’s voice trembles as a great weight is lifted off her chest. It’s _freeing._

Chloe feels her heart stop. _Oh my God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Who else can feel the heat?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower is the perfect place for a... conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shield your eyes kiddies!
> 
> Get your iced waters at the ready, cause it's... about... to... get... STEAMY.
> 
> enjoy folks, once again, thanks to my original co-writer KendrickSendrick, and my awesome beta SnowBritt (Tmylm).

She doesn’t know whether she is dreaming, but in her _Beca-fantasies,_ the ones that she keeps close to her heart, Beca’s eyes would mist over, overcome and bursting with so much raw emotion. She could never have imagined _real-_ Beca’s eyes doing the same, much like they are actually doing now. Chloe never allowed herself to dream that it could be a reality.

“And you don’t have to say it back, not if you’re not ready, I just want you to know.”

The redhead slowly shakes her head, a small huff of disbelief sounding from her lips as a small smile makes itself known.

She brushes their lips together lightly before she can even begin to find the words to respond, and her eyes flutter shut.

Fireworks.

That’s all Chloe can see behind her closed eyelids as Beca’s lips gently caress her own, almost as though she were having a sample of the real deal. And at the same time, it is everything the redhead had imagined and more.

Every dream, every wish, every imagined fantasy of being wrapped up within the safe confinements of Beca’s arms, led to this one unforgettable moment where time appears to have stopped completely. Nothing else exists. It is just her and Beca… the girl she loves more than anything in the world. And Chloe can’t get enough of her.

Hands grasp firmly at wet hips and Beca’s lips curl into a smile against her mouth, seeing her own array of fireworks as their silken lips collide harder than before. She hadn’t expected Chloe to kiss her as eagerly as she is. In fact, she had been fully prepared for the woman of her dreams to perhaps, if she were lucky, give her a brief peck and call it a day.

This is far better than any of the _erotic_ dreams she had ever had over the years, and added to that, kissing Chloe is infinitely better than kissing Jesse. Hands down.

Whereas Jesse’s lips were chapped and rough, his kisses bordering aggressive; Chloe’s lips are tender and soft, caressing Beca’s own so lovingly as they kiss.

Whereas Jesse’s hands were firm and somewhat clumsy, often making her feel a little claustrophobic when they grasped onto her; Chloe’s feel just right as they rest on the dip of her ass. It is as if she were cradling her in a way that shows she has no intention of letting go, whilst still allowing her the freedom to move. Not pushing her, simply allowing her to go at her own comfortable pace.

Not only that but unlike Jesse, whose hands would wildly grope her body despite her telling him to go slowly and not be too rough with her, Chloe’s hands never stray and instead remain in the same spot, periodically massaging her flesh. Her hands are soft, silky even, and the feel of them on her bare skin never fails to make her heart race.

Whereas Jesse would bite her lip and pull it harshly between his own, she had found that it hurt a lot. But when Chloe pulls her lip in between her own? _Good Lord_ , Beca almost climaxes there and then. The older girl teases her bottom lip, softly nibbling on the sensitive flesh with her teeth and then lightly tugging on it, as though holding it captive between her own. Every time they change the angle of their heads and pull apart slightly to breathe, Chloe would then repeat it. It isn’t aggressive, it isn’t asserting dominance in an attempt to turn the other on… it feels _incredible._

As their kisses further deepen, breathing soon becomes an issue for them both. Although Chloe would love nothing more than to continue kissing Beca for as long as she is able, she slowly pulls away and gently rests her forehead against Beca’s, breathing heavily.

Both girls are flushed, still wrapped securely in each other’s arms. Chloe finds herself unable to resist grinning dopily at Beca, in turn causing the other girl’s cheeks to further darken, more so than they already had, as well as return the gesture.

Chloe gives in to her urge to place another gentle kiss on Beca’s eager lips, one which is whole-heartedly returned. They both made the subconscious decision to keep it light and teasing, because if they keep going as they had, leaving the shower would then become an impossibility. They are already reluctant as is.

Tilting her head back slightly so she is able to look up into Chloe’s eyes, Beca questions softly, “Can we talk about this properly? After our shower?”

Chloe tenses and avoids Beca’s eyes, her anxiety washing over her in palpable waves.

Beca, upon seeing Chloe look away from her and feeling her fingers tighten on her hips, recognises that the other girl must have misunderstood her tone. She reassuringly runs her hands up and down Chloe’s bare back, softly raking her nails over the skin, trying to get her to loosen her tense muscles.

“All good things Chlo,” Beca smiles kindly before placing another hungry kiss to her friend’s lips. She links their fingers together and pulls Chloe further into her arms, pressing their bodies together completely. Moments later, she is spinning them around and wrapping her arms around the woman from behind as they stand under the warm spray.

Chloe feels a tingling sensation on her shoulder and looks over to see Beca pressing her lips lightly, before parting to begin trailing sweltering, open-mouthed kisses up to the sensitive skin of her neck. She shivers when the younger girl promptly starts sucking the flesh into her mouth, leaning back into the smaller woman and bringing a hand up to cradle the back of Beca’s head, tilting it so that their lips meet.

“I would hope so,” she grunts into the kiss.

They spend a few moments blissfully unaware of everything around them, lost in their own world where no one else but them exists. Just them. Chloe remains cocooned in Beca’s snug embrace, their mouths gently brushing together and the warm water continuing to cascade over them like a light waterfall.

Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh when Beca eventually breaks their kiss. She knows the significance of the discussion they need to have, and it is daunting. Her priority is ensuring that Beca is on the same page as her in terms of their feelings. Of course, she feels rather hopeful with how eagerly Beca had kissed her back, but there is too much to risk for there to be any miscommunications or misunderstandings.

She only wishes that they could stay in their little bubble, happily within each other’s arms, and never have to face reality. It would be as close to heaven as is possible.

It would break her heart for Beca to have any second guesses or doubts about this… about her. The chance that this conversation may well change the foundation of everything they were once comfortable with and send them spiralling into an unfamiliar world of mistakes and regrets is far too dangerous to remain unsaid.

She is finally going to lay every single one of her cards out on the table.

It’s time.

Chloe promptly pulls Beca in for one final kiss, allowing their tongues to delicately mingle as they swirl together in their now familiar dance, before ending it and allowing her thumb to lightly press against the other girl’s bottom lip. Their gazes are fixed intensely, and Beca smirks as she teasingly nips the pad of Chloe’s thumb with her teeth, the redhead inhaling sharply at the bold action.

The temptation to remain exactly where they are is far too difficult to ignore, as is the temptation to _fuck_ the girl right here, against the chilly tiled walls. To this day, that is how she wishes their second ever meeting, in Beca’s freshman year, had ended. If only _Tom_ hadn’t interrupted. She’d have loved to christen that particular shower stall, and then every other stall after that. Multiple times. Whether taking the girl against the cold tiled wall and having her ride her fingers, sinking to her knees and feasting on her, or pressing her into the shower floor and making her scream herself hoarse.

Chloe gestures to the glass door and they exit the shower together a few moments later, carefully as not to slip on the tiled floor. Both women dry themselves gently with their respective towels, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. They were.

Chloe finds herself unable to tear her gaze away from Beca’s supple breasts as the girl bends over somewhat to rub her hair dry with her towel, leaving her body completely bare for her to appreciate it all its glory. And what a sight it is. The way they bounce gently, swaying side to side with Beca’s movements.

Chloe licks her lips, feeling somewhat _hungry_.

As she lowers her gaze from the girl’s breasts to her firm, rounded bottom, she notices a light sheen between her thighs. She can’t tear her eyes away, what she wouldn’t give to be able to fit her hand in the space between Beca’s thighs, explore and simply _feel_ the soaked skin herself…

The redhead swallows jaggedly as she drinks in the sight of just how wet the other girl is; how _aroused_ she is. Because of her. She hopes. Because of their _activities._

Chloe rubs her own thighs together, feeling a similar amount of wetness, and resists the urge to slide her finger through her folds to show Beca just what she had done to her.

_God_ , she needs Beca. _Badly_.

Once her hair is twisted up in her towel, Chloe saunters her way over to Beca, who is avidly trying to detangle her own brown tresses in the reflection of the mirror.

She bumps their hips playfully together with a soft, “So, you want to talk?”

Whilst she may be acting playful, her heart is pounding frantically in her chest and she hopes that Beca can’t hear it. It is the only sound that is echoing in her eardrums, the firm, but constant pounding against her ribcage. _Thrum, thrum, thrum_ , again and again and again.

Beca’s presence alone is the only thing that appears to be enough to abate the noise, replacing it instead with a gentle and soothing hum that calms her heart down.

Beca’s movements falter slightly as the warm breath of Chloe’s whispered words caresses her ear. Looking directly into Chloe’s eyes through the reflection of the mirror, her lips pull into a smirk, her fingers never once ceasing their movement of untangling the nots in her hair.

It could have been minutes or hours that the two women stare into each other’s eyes, and Beca realises that it’s moments like this that causes people to question whether they are together. The intensity of their gazes, the soft smiles directed at one another, the casual touches…

“Let’s get comfortable first, Chlo. Maybe we should head over to the couch in the living room?”

Beca always prioritises Chloe’s comfort before her own; it’s something that she loves about Beca. She comes off as uncaring and intimidating to so many people, but the reality is quite the opposite; at least when it concerns her. When Beca is with her, the girl’s emotional walls come down, letting Chloe into her private abode. Beca lets her see the real her; the sweet, shy, painfully awkward, and desperate-to-be-loved Beca.

Of course, the redhead would have loved nothing more than to have their talk in her bedroom, but knowing the severity of the situation, she doesn’t want Beca to believe that the only thing she wants from her is sex.

And truthfully, Beca is more terrified that Chloe doesn’t want this… her. Like it’s too good to be true.

“Yeah, that sounds good Becs. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes?” Their eyes are still intensely focused on one another through the partially steamed mirror.

Chloe brings an arm around Beca’s waist and takes another step closer, studying their reflections raptly.

_Damn, did they look like a real couple_. Not only that, but they look _totes_ hot together.

It is no wonder the Bellas always joked about them and ‘Bhloe’ every time they so much as even touch the other. They obviously could see what her and Beca couldn’t, well, at least what Beca couldn’t. Chloe had been confident in her feelings for the other girl for quite a while now. If anything, she had hoped that she hadn’t been too obvious. Clearly that had backfired, although, perhaps not, since Beca had never caught on.

Maintaining their eye contact, the ginger cautiously lays her head on Beca’s shoulder, smiling lazily yet lovingly at her, silently marvelling at their perfect fit. She finds it nice being the taller person for a change. With her ex-boyfriends, they were so tall that she often felt as though she was drowning in them… and not in the pleasant way. With Beca, everything fit perfectly, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually too. As though she were the other part of her soul.

Beca finds herself leaning back against Chloe, their bodies moulding together, and she moves her hands so that they rest gently over Chloe’s. The warmth emanating from Chloe’s body has Beca feel as though they are one person… one entity. After all, her heart already belongs to the redhead; she just has to tell her.

Chloe gently brushes her lips against the sensitive flesh at the base of the girl’s neck and Beca is unable to suppress the tremor that spreads across her skin. Her hands tighten over Chloe’s, and the redhead never once looks away from Beca as she continues to press her mouth to the same spot over and over. Featherlight kisses, barely even there.

Chloe smiles mischievously.

Before Beca could wonder about the smile, teeth briefly, and not-so-gently, clamp down onto her neck and she cries out in surprise.

Chloe snickers and sweeps her tongue over the darkened-red hickey she has just left, soothing the sore skin.

“Dude!” Beca huffs, squirming under the attention her neck is receiving; she is still reeling from the suddenness of Chloe’s bite. Though, having a weakness for biting and leaving possessive marks on someone’s skin is a secret she will take to the grave.

She squeezes Chloe’s hand again and entangles their fingers, gladly accepting a few more nibbles and pinches to her sensitive skin. Chloe is being gentle, and she certainly has no problems with the other girl marking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, huh? I told you it was gonna get steamy... stay tuned for when I really turn up the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is your iced water at the ready? I hope so.
> 
> As always, thanks to my co-writer from 4 years ago KendrickSendrick, and my super awesome Beta SnowBritt (Tmylm - seriously, check out her fics, they're awesome.)
> 
> Enjoy. Let me know what you think xx

“C'mon, Chlo we need to talk.” Beca turns her head towards Chloe’s and tries not to make her voice sound too stern, but they can’t waste too much time. They won’t have the house to themselves for that much longer and this is a conversation to be had without prying eyes and ears. After all, their friendship may be at stake the longer things remain unsaid.

This may be the first time the girls had indulged in loving kisses and tender embraces, especially whilst naked. But the lingering looks, however… those happened a lot more frequently, especially after her break up with Jesse. The occasions where neither girl refuses to look away; and the ones where their pupils would dilate to ten times its natural size.

Although, if either girl were being truthful, those lingering looks occurred long before Beca and Jesse had even commenced their relationship. The activities fair where the girls had first met; that was what had kickstarted everything. It had all simply snowballed from there.

Over the months following their first meeting, Beca and Chloe had been spending more time together outside rehearsals. Chloe was taken with Beca’s natural beauty, fierce independence, and quick wit; whilst Beca had been charmed by Chloe’s cheery disposition, passion for singing and A Capella, as well as her gorgeous puppy eyes.

Beca releases an involuntary whimper when Chloe’s blunt teeth scrape a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and she repeats the action again. Chloe pulls back ever so slightly to look into Beca’s eyes, and the smaller girl can see just how affected she really is. The redhead’s eyes are almost completely black with lust, and her cheeks are finely dusted with a dark-rose colour.

Chloe inhales deeply and slowly, as though physically collecting herself, and releases a shaky exhale. It’s as though she is drowning in ecstasy and she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself, or how to pull herself up for more air. Beca is her anchor, whilst simultaneously her life-vest. One moment she finds herself plummeting into the dark void of the unknown, and the next, she is soaring through the clouds, higher than the eye can see.

_God_ , all she knows is that she wants Beca so badly she could combust at any given time; it is undeniably torturous having to force herself to end the contact. She places one final gentle peck to the flesh of Beca’s neck, as though apologising for having to stop. She then unwraps her arms from around the other girl, taking a step back.

Beca quivers at the loss of Chloe’s heat, and the sudden emptiness she feels without the other girl’s physical presence behind her astounds her. It’s as though her body craves her touch, her lips... craves _Chloe Beale_ and everything that comes with her. It’s almost enough to make her knees buckle. _Almost_.

“Let’s put on some clothes first, huh?” Beca husks, catching Chloe’s eyes as she turns around to face her fully, her gaze soft, her breathing ragged.

Chloe nods, returning her smile, and pokes her head outside the bathroom door, checking the hallway for any wayward Bellas that might now be hanging around, before heading to her room to change.

She loves her girls, she really does, but she absolutely does not want them interrupting this conversation or butting into their business; certainly not by making inappropriate jokes.

She isn’t past bribing them to stay out of the house for the next few hours; that’s how desperate she is.

Roughly ten minutes later, after a much-needed pep-talk with herself, Chloe nervously makes her way downstairs. She had decided to throw on a pair of jeans and an old AC/DC shirt she had stolen from Beca years back. The girl had probably long forgotten about it.

Whilst she had been changing, it had given Chloe a chance to consider exactly why she is feeling nervous about their upcoming talk.

Is she terrified that Beca is going along with what Chloe wanted just to make her happy? Sort of, although Chloe knows that Beca is not that kind of person.

Is she terrified that Beca will take it all back and hope they could remain good friends? Getting warmer.

Is she terrified that Beca feels the same way and that she, herself, might inevitably fuck it all up and scare her away with the intensity of her feelings, thus ruining their friendship? Bingo.

Chloe shakes her thoughts away as she enters the living room, only to see Beca already sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through her phone.

She is wearing Chloe’s favourite purple plaid alongside her tight-fitting black jeans; the ones that hug her ass and hips deliciously. Chloe doubts they’ll be leaving the house at all tonight.

With a deep exhale and an anxious grin on her lips, she plops down next to her friend, starling her from her scrolling.

“So, what does this _little chat_ entail, Becs?” The ginger tries to mask her nervousness with indifference and boldly takes a hold of the small brunette’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

Beca allows her eyes to rest on Chloe, simply drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman who also happens to be her closest friend. The same woman who is smiling at her as though there is no one else in the world she’d rather be smiling at.

There is something different in the air, a sort of freedom perhaps, serenity even. The way she and Chloe simply exist together, right now in this very moment. Where nothing else or no one else matters. Only them.

Beca returns the grin, releasing one of Chloe’s hands as she gently cradles the redhead’s cheek. She gently rubs the pad of her thumb over her cheekbone in a soft and soothing motion.

“Well Chlo, I am hoping to finally understand everything that’s happened between us and-”

Chloe’s head suddenly lurches back.

“What do you mean ‘ _finally understand’_? It’s obvious, isn’t it? I thought we were on the same page.” Chloe sputters, hurt, her lower lip trembling.

Beca realises her error. “Wait Chlo! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Finally understand what, Beca?” Her eyes begin to tear up, glistening despite the low lighting.

Had she misunderstood _everything_?

A million thoughts and doubts begin to circulate her mind as she stares at her best friend… at her world. What if Beca isn’t on the same page as her in the book of life that says, ‘ _Fall in love with your best friend’_? What if Beca hasn’t even entered the chapter that allows her to return her feelings?

The girl had told her she _loves_ her; but what did that therefore mean if they aren’t on the same page?

Tears slowly cascade down Chloe’s face as she frantically tries to wipe them away, sniffling as she does so.

“Are you only just… after all these years, _starting_ to understand why I always walk you to your classes? Why I ask you to come to the theatre with me, and why you agree, even though you hate them? Are you finally understanding why we cuddle almost every night and I don’t bother to wake you up and move you to your room, after you’ve fallen asleep?”

Chloe has dropped Beca’s hand, instead opting to run her fingers through her still damp hair.

“Why did I have to fall in love with someone as dense as you.” She breathes forlornly, not expecting Beca to hear.

Beca clasps both her hands to her mouth the moment Chloe’s words sink in.

“You’re in love with me too?” Beca whispers, her breath catching as she speaks. She can’t believe it. “I told you I loved you back in the shower, but you never said it back, so I assumed you weren’t ready.”

Chloe turns away and her tears continue falling one by one, now staining her shirt. Beca still thinks the redhead is the most beautiful woman that she had ever met. The urge to reach out and wipe away her tears is almost too much for her to handle. So, she keeps her hands to herself for now.

“Chlo, look at me… Please? Let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

The redhead sniffs and lets out a watery giggle before doing as Beca requested. The moment their eyes held, that was that. Neither girl wanted to look away.

“Chloe… Babe… You know I’m bad with words.”

Beca keeps her tone light and mildly flippant, trying to ease the other girl into what she wants to say. That, and the fact that Beca has always made it her mission to ensure that Chloe smiles.

“When I said “ _finally understand_ ”, I simply meant that I wanted us to put a label on exactly what we are and what is happening between us. Which means that everything has to be out in the open. No misunderstandings. No miscommunications.”

The brunette gently takes a hold of Chloe’s hands, interlocking their fingers. She feels little sparkles of electricity coursing through her veins, beginning with where their skin touched and engulfing her entire body.

“I know how I feel about you, and I want you to know how wonderful, beautiful and smart I think you are. Every single day. You’re patient with me and you support me all the time. I love that you go out of your way to escort me to my classes, even if it means being late for your own. You know what? I love when we watch movies together, and yes, I may dislike movies themselves. I hated watching them with my father and step-mother, I hated watching them with Jesse… But with you? Chloe, I would watch a million movies with you if it made you happy.”

Beca’s words falter when she sees the edges of Chloe’s lips curl up.

“And just so you know, I have never felt as safe in anybody else’s arms, like I do in yours.”

Chloe’s face crumples and she sobs openly into her hands. God, this is everything she had ever wanted to hear and here she is crying her eyes out at the reality of the girl she loves wanting to be with her. Beca saying “I love you” earlier had unlocked the gate she had erected to protect her heart, and everything the girl has been saying since continues flooding through.

“So…” the redhead, sniffles, taking a second to wipe away her wayward tears. It has been a long time since she last cried genuine tears of happiness, but at least her anger has vanished. “So, like, you–you want an ‘us’? Like, you want us to be… a thing?” Hope colours her voice and she doesn’t want to hide it, not anymore. The weight of her words hangs by a single thread, and Chloe wants to know whether Beca will cut the string and let it fall or cup her hands beneath and catch them, protecting them with everything she is.

To Chloe’s delight, Beca nods without a hint of hesitation or doubt.

Just the thought of being with Chloe is enough to fill her with so much joy; something she never thought she’d be lucky enough to experience. To openly _be_ with Chloe. To openly be able to _date_ Chloe. Not just be seen as her best friend. It’s _everything_ to her.

“You want a… future… with me?” The hesitance in Chloe’s voice is noticeable as she glances away from Beca’s eyes. She wants clarification from Beca that she sees a future with her, but she is honestly scared of the answer. _This-_ whatever ‘this’ is between them- is it for her. She doesn’t want anyone else. She would never want anyone else the way she wants Beca. It’s all or nothing. Win it all… or lose it all. Those are the stakes.

Beca tilts her head slightly at the question, leaning closer to try and force Chloe to look at her again. She is sure that she has never smiled so much in her life, and yet for some reason, Chloe looks terrified.

To have the same woman she has had feelings for over the last four years, now standing in front of her, telling her that she is in love with her, that she wants a future with her… Beca can’t find the words. Chloe always manages to find a way to take her breath away, only this time, she literally has no breath left at all.

The brunette cradles the other girl’s cheeks, gently tilting her head up so that she could look at her. The longer Beca gazes into Chloe’s eyes, the calmer she feels.

“Chloe… There will never be anyone else for me. You are the only person I can see myself having any sort of future with… So yes Chlo, to answer your question, I really want a future with you.” She pauses, suddenly unsure of herself. “But what about you? What if you find someone better? Someone more suited for you? Someone who isn’t as broken as me?”

Chloe’s heart had started pounding the moment Beca confirmed that she wanted a future with her. Those are words she never thought she’d be lucky enough to hear from the girl of her dreams. However, hearing Beca put herself down causes protectiveness to swell from deep inside.

She places a hand on Beca’s thigh, fingers lightly grasping at the denim-covered flesh, keeping somewhat anchored.

“Beca, I could never find someone even half as amazing as you. You just have this _thing_ about you, like I just want to be by your side all the time. There’s literally nobody else in the world I’d rather spend every single day with. You’ve got just the right amount of sarcasm and sass to counter my bubbliness, babe. You are the raincloud to my ray of sunshine.”

She lightly squeezes Beca’s thigh again to make sure the girl is still paying attention to her words. She is finally laying all her cards down on the table after keeping them locked away for so long. Her heart finally feels free.

“You’re not broken, Becs. You’re perfect and wonderful and beautiful and always make me laugh.” She rambles as though there are so many qualities she is trying to list in such a short amount of time. “I’d move halfway across the country on a whim if you asked me to.”

This time, Beca allows her own tears to fall and Chloe pulls her into a loving embrace, holding her as strongly as she knows Beca needs. Beca nuzzles her face into Chloe’s shoulder as she openly sobs, wrapping her arms even tighter around Chloe’s waist. It’s as though the bough has finally broken, and her emotions are splattering onto the floor, all at once.

Time seems to stand still. Minutes pass, or maybe hours. Both women remain exactly how they are, wrapped securely in each other’s grip. Chloe continues whispering sweet nothings into Beca’s ear, rocking her gently as though comforting a new-born babe.

Beca pulls away slightly from Chloe, not enough to let her go, but so that she could gaze upon Chloe’s face.

She wants to watch Chloe’s reaction closely as she finally finds the courage to say what she has ached to say for so long, only this time, it’s with the confirmation that Chloe feels the exact same way. Swallowing nervously, she reiterates the three most important words she’d ever said to anyone, making sure there is no doubt behind her meaning.

“I love you so much, Chloe Beale. I’m so in love with you I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t.”

She hears Chloe’s breath hitch before letting out a shaky exhale. Even though it isn’t technically the first time she’s heard those words, it may as well have been. If Beca had her way, she’d be repeating those words every single day for the rest of their lives.

Chloe’s reaction gives her the courage to continue. Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, she languidly nuzzles her nose with Chloe’s in a sweet Eskimo kiss. There is something so intimate in the action, she almost forgets to speak.

“You are my everything… My sun, my moon, my world, and my ocean. If you’re sure that you want me, this, then I want you to know that I’m never letting you go… I’m in this for the long haul.”

Chloe’s smile could only grow and by the time Beca has finished speaking, there is nothing she wanted more than to tackle her to the floor and continue where they had left it in the shower earlier. There were many places they had yet to christen, especially in the months leading up to graduation.

Chloe exhales noisily, steeling herself mentally and emotionally.

“I love you too, Becs. So very much.” It’s the first time she has been physically able to give a proper response to Beca’s words, and _God_ , her heart feels like it is soaring. She had been too overwhelmed in the shower to reply to Beca, what with all the nakedness and addictive make-out sessions. With the weight of the confession off her chest, she feels as though she can do _anything._

Normally, Chloe is far more refined and professional in how she responds in certain situations and wouldn’t dare act on her impulses… but this is Beca. Beca _effin_ Mitchell. And seeing as how they had just professed their love for one another, again, she only finds it appropriate to do just what she wants.

Their lips join just moments before Beca topples backwards onto the couch, Chloe happily situating herself on top. So many _I love you_ ’s are mumbled into each other’s mouths that it is hard to decipher which belonged to whom. It’s as though once the door had been thrust open, they couldn’t say the words enough times. It’s probable that they never would be able to.

Nothing else matters to Chloe.

Beca had just admitted that, not only is she in love with her and everything about her, but she wants a future with her. _Her._

Chloe’s stomach churns hungrily. If Beca doesn’t stop distracting her with her sinfully addictive kisses, they won’t be leaving this couch… at all. With the all-consuming heat blazing between each time their lips collide, the likelihood of dragging the other girl to her bedroom to lay her out on the same bed she had been dreaming about _fucking_ her on was slight.

She is almost certain the Bellas won’t wish to bear witness to their extremely thorough and overtly passionate… love making. They have a lot of wasted time to make up for, after all. Several (hundred) rounds to be exact, and she doesn’t know about Beca, but the amount of adrenaline currently pumping through her veins feels like the equivalent of drinking three double shot coffees in a row. She could go _all night._

Beca is soon discovering that she simply can’t get enough of Chloe. She certainly had no intentions of stopping in the shower earlier, but now, knowing they are both finally harmonising to the same song of their feelings, this opens up a whole new realm of intimacy. She had been nervous when Chloe hadn’t initially responded to her words earlier, but it wasn’t possible for her to hold them back any longer. If she had tried, she’d have exploded. At least, now, she doesn’t have to worry about it and can lose herself in Chloe.

She truly is the most remarkable kisser; gentle and teasing one moment, firm and assertive the next. Like a tennis match, it alternates between one and then the other, the ultimate heart of the game being centred around love.

As Beca’s tongue swirls sensually around Chloe’s, both fighting for dominance, she smiles into the kiss. Chloe tastes of those liquorice candies that she always carries with her, sucking and crunching on at random intervals of the day.

Beca knows that Chloe had always hated the idea of having bad breath, thanks to some stupid bitch Alice, and right now, she truly appreciates Chloe’s preparation. After all, when she takes the sweetness of the candy mixed with the redhead’s natural taste, Beca may never want to stop kissing her.

She realises that that might have been Chloe’s intentions; to make sure she never wanted to stop kissing her, not that she’s complaining…

Nope. Definitely not complaining.

Especially when the super-senior leans into her body, gently coaxing her into lying back, and situating herself on top; they marvel at how right it feels. Their bodies fit together so seamlessly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and their lips as though they were made only for one another. Never once do they cease in their dance.

Because that’s what it feels like. A dance. Two people who undeniably trust one other. Their bodies moving in time to the imaginary music, their hearts perfectly in sync, and ever so carefully, they are gliding upon the surface of their desires step by step, with never an intention of stopping.

She had never been kissed by anyone the way Chloe is kissing her now. It is electrifying, and every sweep of Chloe’s tongue on her own sends sparkles of lust pumping through her veins which consume her entire being. Beca is so caught up in the intensity that she fails to notice that the older girl’s hands had slid under her shirt until they lightly graze the skin just beneath her breasts.

This, of course, is not the first time they had kissed, nor even the second time, after all, their shower together had been perfect in many, steamy, ways. From the way the water had cascaded upon them both in a waterfall of warmth, to the way their fingertips had begun memorising every contour on their skin that was within reach. And yet, this is the closest Chloe’s hands had ever come to such an intimate part of herself, and the delicious feeling of her fingers so close to her breasts elicits a low moan from her.

Beca tries to grind her center into the knee that Chloe is subconsciously resting between her legs, eager for some kind of relief.

“Chlo,” she mewls when their kisses become lighter and a little more fleeting.

“Hmm,” Chloe hums into her lips, eyes still firmly shut as her soft thumbs continue rubbing gentle circles on the skin above her ribs.

Beca has difficulty letting the words fall from her lips, especially with how mesmerising Chloe looks right in this very moment. She can almost count her freckles that are dotted on her upper cheeks and nose. If she lets her mouth part from Chloe’s, all she’d be able to focus on would be her beautifully swollen lips. _God_ , those same lips she had been staring at for longer than she’d ever willingly admit.

The heat of Chloe’s fingers gently touching her skin is driving her insane; they’re stationary, her fingers periodically tightening with every flick of Beca’s tongue on her own.

She _needs_ more.

As Beca, once again, tries to press her center into Chloe’s knee, the redhead purposely moves it out of reach. The smaller girl can feel the wetness further accumulate between her legs, as it had begun to do so back in the shower, and _God_ , she needs relief… _badly_.

In utter desperation, she seizes Chloe’s hips and forcefully thrusts her denim-clad pussy into the redhead’s knee, crying out at the orgasmic pressure where she needs it most.

Chloe’s pupils dilate as an overabundance of arousal spreads through her own body like a wildfire, ferociously hot, and her eyes snap up to watch Beca’s face. The girl was using her leg as though she were an exotic dancer using a pole, and even that image alone was even more _arousing._ After all, those pole-dancing classes hadn’t solely been for her.

They need to take this to the bedroom before Chloe wilfully ignores the fact that they live with eight other girls and takes Beca right here on this couch, not caring who might be watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewwwww, I'm really cranking up that heat, huh. Wait til you see what's coming next ;) or should I say... who.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Yeah. So there's this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, did someone say to turn the heat up? Oops.
> 
> I think I just threw a whole can of gasoline onto the already burning fire.
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay, I was rE-eDiTiNg it again.
> 
> Again, thanks to my original co-author from 4 years ago KendrickSendrick, and to my superduper awesome Beta, SnowBritt (Tmylm) for helping me out.

“Bed” is the only word Chloe can utter as Beca squirms under her, desperate for Chloe to continue touching her; her own fingers are clenching tightly at the older girl’s hips. Chloe doesn’t want the very first orgasm she’d give Beca to be somewhere with a high risk of interruption. She refuses to allow anyone else to ruin this.

The very real possibility of one of the girls walking in and seeing their two captains in a compromising situation, in the middle of their living room, is enough to push Chloe into removing her hands from under Beca’s shirt. The whine Beca releases is almost enough for Chloe to quickly place her hands back where they were, but instead, she sits back, their pelvises still pressed together.

“You want this just as much as I do, right?” Chloe whispers sensually, her breathing erratic as she exhales heavily. She watches as the younger girl’s stormy blue eyes glaze over with lust as they take in Chloe’s position on top of her, her jaw dropping slightly. Beca nods quickly.

“Okay. Just checking.” She grins and jumps to her feet, linking Beca’s fingers tightly in hers and pulling her off the couch into her waiting arms. Not touching Beca sometimes feels like the equivalent of not being able to sing. Back when she had been diagnosed with nodes, the thought of never being able to sing again had petrified her; losing the ability to do the one thing that made her feel alive. With Beca, whenever they are separated, there is this vacant space within her heart, something inside of her that misses the girl with every fibre of its being.

Chloe had always felt like that around Beca; had always had this overpowering need to be near her, pressing against her in some way, shape or form. It isn’t her fault, there is just something so magnetising about her, drawing her in. But knowing that Beca is as in love with her as she is with Beca, and that she is allowed to feel this way, it’s impossible for her to stop wanting to be close.

Her previous line of thought feels grossly inaccurate now that Chloe thinks about it. How can they be equivalent? She knows better now. Not having Beca is far worse than losing her ability to sing; she could live without singing, but living without the love of her life? No thank you.

With a loving kiss placed softly on Beca’s cheek, Chloe whisks them up the stairs, in the direction of her single bedroom.

Beca is almost certain that Chloe will be the end of her.

There is just something about the redhead that never ceases to amaze her… she feels safe with her. She has always felt safe with her; as though nothing bad could ever happen to her so long as Chloe is by her side.

Perhaps it’s her eyes. The vibrant ocean-blue hue that always sparkles; whether with a hint of mischief, pure happiness, honesty, unshed tears of sadness; or when they flash with anger and frustration.

Chloe’s eyes are literally the window to her soul.

With anyone else, that would terrify her; the sheer intensity and emotion on display at all times. And yet, with Chloe… she finds herself constantly in awe because she chooses to let Beca see everything about herself and what she is feeling. She lets herself be vulnerable with her, and Beca is working on that herself. She needs Chloe to know she is trying to do the same for her; she _wants_ to let Chloe in... give her everything. She dreams of being the person Chloe deserves, of being worthy of the love Chloe has to offer.

Or perhaps it’s her smile.

Whenever Chloe smiles at her, Beca feels as though she can do anything, _be_ anything. When Chloe smiles, she does so with everything she is; not just with her mouth, but with her entire face. The way her eyes crinkle at the edges and the dimples in her cheeks become more pronounced. And her lips? Beautifully full and rounded, soft and supple to the eye… and to the touch.

Her teeth are perfect; white and straight, and Beca knows she is still a little self-conscious about her smile. Chloe had once told her that she used to have braces back in High School and was picked on by the other kids because of it, something that broke Beca’s heart. She remembers how cruel High School was; she herself was always the shortest girl in her grade, wore mostly dark clothes, and was deemed ‘that emo weirdo’ by almost everyone.

Beca would spend her life telling Chloe everything she loves about her if it kept her smiling like that.

Chloe can make anyone happy; that is simply a fact.

Her happiness is as contagious as melody and rhythm is to Beca. Just the sight of her smile, the sound of her laugh, is enough to permeate Beca’s carefully erected defences and spread this extraordinary sense of peace and contentment throughout her entire being.

Even now, as Chloe holds onto her hand tightly, quickly pulling her through the empty corridors and up creaky staircases, Beca is totally at ease.

There is something different in the way Chloe is looking at her that Beca hasn’t quite seen directed at her before. Her eyes seem somewhat brighter than usual, which Beca wasn’t sure could ever be possible, and her grin is even more radiant than it usually is. Added together, it is as though Chloe is tangibly glowing.

When they finally make it to Chloe’s room, which is located relatively close to Amy and Beca’s, they are both out of breath. It wasn’t so much physical exertion, but rather, anticipation and excitement, mixed with a smidge of adrenaline.

Being a super, super senior clearly has its advantages, one of them being the distinct lack of roommates, as well as giggly and _loud_ Bellas nearby. Beca’s room is the attic of the Bella house, and Chloe’s room is the only one on the third floor. So apart from when Beca or Amy need to get to their room, no one else really has a reason to be up here. Unless Amy has company, in which case Beca would stay with Chloe, much to the older girl’s pleasure.

Neither girl makes a move to enter the room, preferring instead to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes at the entrance. Gazing at one another in appreciation is not really a new thing between the two girls, especially when the other’s back is turned, however the freedom to look at the other and not feel embarrassed when caught, is.

Beca and Chloe are reluctant to break the moment. It’s just them. Their bubble. Their story. Their love.

Beca notices some errant strands of Chloe’s hair falling over the girl’s face and gently tucks them behind the redhead’s ear, her knuckles brushing her cheek as she does so.

That’s all it takes.

Chloe lurches into her arms and Beca frantically struggles to open the bedroom door as she melts into the kiss. Finally managing to get the door open, she pushes the other girl inside and kicks it shut behind her, before pressing her back into the sturdy wooden surface to hold the older woman up.

Although Beca is surprisingly strong despite her petite stature, her legs are a lot weaker than usual. She has Chloe to thank for deciding, earlier on, that she was going to brush her hand against her breast, as well as strategically place her knee somewhere that enabled Beca to relieve a small amount of her frustration… before moving the damned thing away. She is horny, _damnit._

Her own hands are not idle and take the opportunity to roam as much of the older girl’s body as possible through her clothes. She teases the girl by sliding them under and up the back of her shirt, scraping her nails along the sensitive skin she finds there, causing Chloe to quiver and melt against the door. Chloe breaks away from Beca’s lips and instead nuzzles her face into Beca’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the slightly sweaty flesh.

She feels her lips curl into a smirk as she feels Chloe begin to suck firmly at her neck, her teeth grazing the skin at intervals, as though she is intently marking her territory.

Just the thought of Chloe doing something so territorial is enough so send another hot flush directly down to her core. She needs the other girl’s hands on her, _right_ _now_.

Chloe had been trying not to immediately devour Beca’s neck, wanting to take her time instead, however Beca’s skin is far too tantalising to not stain it with her teeth and tongue. There is this _wild_ need pumping through Chloe’s veins to show the world just who Beca belongs to; who she would forever belong to.

She pulls away to survey her work. Purple and red always were Beca’s colours, especially when they decorate her neck like badges of honour.

Chloe releases a strangled moan as she feels the warm, wet heat of Beca’s lips tug at her earlobe, _Jesus,_ and then journey down to the soft skin of her collarbone, where her shirt is parted. At the choked sound falling from her lover’s mouth, Beca’s hips buck up into Chloe with a responding whine of her own.

Chloe focuses her gaze on the bed from over the top of Beca’s head and she bites down _hard_ on her lip when she feels Beca lightly nip her tender flesh, clearly in retaliation. Just the idea of Beca wanting to mark her the same way as she had just done to her, sends another wave of wetness gushing into her panties. Her fingers curl into Beca’s sinfully, silky locks and tugs gently, bringing their lips back together. It’s tender, and yet the all-consuming heat in the way their tongues continue their waltz makes her dizzy.

Chloe nudges Beca’s hips with her own, making sure to keep their lips joined, and Beca stumbles backwards, pulling Chloe with her until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Chloe presses her hands to Beca’s collarbone and gives her a gentle nudge, the smaller girl squeaking as she lands on the soft surface.

Chloe smirks down at her, loving the dark flush on Beca’s cheeks, and she climbs on top of the stunned girl, mirroring their earlier position on the couch. Beca gulps nervously, and Chloe attaches their lips together once more, simply unable to help herself.

Nimble fingers were pulling on the fabric of Beca’s shirt and one of Chloe’s hands slips slightly underneath to rest on her abs. Chloe grins into Beca’s lips when she feels the muscles tense beneath her fingertips. She couldn’t wait to finally be able to touch the rest of her.

The other girl’s body is honestly so _fucking_ beautiful to look at, Chloe could never help herself when they were at Bellas rehearsals. Whether holding Beca against her own body when explaining a certain manoeuvre; or staring over at the other girl at every possible opportunity.

Not even just at rehearsals, but at any time no matter where they are.

Chloe’s personal favourite is when she would recall the way Beca’s naked body looked in the shower during their second ever meeting, late at night, her hand firmly pressed between her parted legs as she would bring herself to climax. Every night was always the same. Nobody else had ever crossed her mind when she brought herself pleasure, it was impossible.

Beca has honestly ruined her for anyone else. She was all Chloe thought about from the moment she woke up to the moment she closed her eyes at night.

Detaching herself from Chloe’s lips, Beca’s lust-filled eyes meet hers and Chloe swallows hard. 

“Off,” is all the redhead manages to say whilst she tugs frantically at the hem of Beca’s shirt as though wondering why she was still wearing it.

Beca’s entire body trembles as Chloe parts her legs and settles her body comfortably in between them, her own wrapping around Chloe’s lower back and holding her firmly in place.

Chloe is getting her worked up all over again and all they’ve really done is kiss; they haven’t even properly touched each other. Beca isn’t even sure she’ll survive when Chloe inevitably does _fuck_ her the way she wants her to.

The redhead’s change in position makes Beca’s brain short-circuit with the new pressure she feels on her centre, a _delicious_ pressure that still doesn’t provide the relief she is seeking.

With a mischievous smile, Chloe coyly grinds her hips into Beca, biting her lip as she does at the pleasure that sparks her clit.

Beca’s eyes roll back as she mimics her action, her hands tightly holding onto Chloe’s lower back as though grounding herself whilst at the same time, guiding Chloe’s movement. She thanks her lucky stars that she isn’t still standing as she is positive her knees would have buckled by now.

Physically shaking herself from her lustful haze, Chloe quickly undoes all the buttons on Beca’s shirt, the brunette watching her intently. As the final button comes loose, Chloe catches Beca’s gaze, silently asking for permission to proceed.

Beca nods frantically.

Smiling at her lover’s enthusiasm, Chloe leans down to press a feather-light kiss onto her lips, tenderly, deepening it slightly and taking her time with her exploration of Beca’s mouth.

This isn’t about time, nor is it about speed. They had all the time in the world to get this right and the last thing either of them wants, for their first time together, is to rush it.

She distracts Beca long enough to pull at the lapels of the shirt, parting it, but not quite taking it off.

They continue to kiss each other a little more languidly this time, but with no less affection or love than before. They were simply savouring the moment, enjoying the simmering heat sparking with every sweep of their tongue. They have nowhere they need to be, nothing else they’d rather be doing. Every now and again, they would pull apart only to change the angle of their lips and gently intertwine their tongues all over again.

Feeling Chloe softly press her warm palms into her firm stomach, Beca senses the end of the kiss before it happens and allows the other girl to sit back properly.

A flush spreads from her chest and all the way up to her face as Chloe traces every inch of her visible skin with her hungry gaze, licking her lips seductively as she does so. The older girl looks seconds away from devouring her, head to toe.

The redhead’s chest is heaving from breathlessness, an inevitable result of their steamy make-out session, and her pupils have expanded so much that the beautiful blue of her eyes are no longer visible.

Beca closes her eyes as she feels her entire body shudder; Chloe’s nails are lightly scraping random patterns onto her stomach and the sensation on her skin is positively addictive. Her stomach had always been a weak point for her, and Chloe is the first person she’s been with to ever discover that. The skin around her bellybutton is particularly sensitive and she equates it to playing with her nipples; both actions make her so incredibly wet that it’s just another form of foreplay for her.

Added to that, she is _already_ so aroused that the light scratching feels even more orgasmic than usual and she is sure, at this moment, she could come from that alone. The fact that it is Chloe who is doing the action makes that orgasm all the more likely to occur.

The older girl places a single finger under Beca’s chin, tilting her head up so that the brunette could watch her worship her body. She moves her finger in a path from Beca’s gorgeous jawline, circling her skin there gently, before trailing down her sensitive neck. Her eyes follow the movement just as Beca keeps her own on Chloe’s face. The redhead decides to adjust her positioning, so instead of lying in between Beca’s legs, she straddles the apex of her thighs.

Chloe’s face is always so expressive. She never just feels things with her heart, but with her whole body too. The slight changes in her face accommodate the emotions she feels; from the way she eagerly grasps onto Beca’s arm when she is excited or nervous, to the rare occasion she curls into herself when she is upset.

Right now, from the lust clouding within Chloe’s eyes, to how she bites her lip and squeezes her thighs together, despite still straddling Beca’s hips, Beca knows she is turned on. Seeing how aroused she is, because of Beca, not even her fantasies could have prepared her for how it amplified her desperation of wanting to eventually see and feel Chloe writhing underneath her. How she is literally _dripping_ at the thought of taking her in every single position she has ever dreamt of.

And there were _a lot_.

Beca’s need for oxygen gradually becomes more pressing the closer Chloe’s finger travels to the curve of her breast. As though Chloe knew of the effect she is having on the other girl, she teasingly moves the tip of her finger in a different direction, causing the brunette to grumble impatiently.

Smiling confidently down at the younger girl, Chloe then decides to delicately rake the nail of her pointer finger across the supple flesh of Beca’s collarbone.

Beca makes a strangled noise as her whole body quivers, goosebumps amalgamating on her skin.

“Someone’s getting impatient.” The redhead smirks as she leans down to place a sweet kiss where she had scraped her nail, as though coaxing the skin to return to normal with the warmth of her breath and lips.

Chloe’s hands change tactics again and dance over her chest, caressing the skin as she does so. Her fingers slip over Beca’s straining bra-clad nipples, hard enough for Beca to arch her back for more, but not enough for the girl to garner actual pleasure from the action. They then come to rest lightly on her ribcage, crawling up inch by inch.

Chloe is driving her _insane._

“What’s the magic word, Becs?” She teases, lightly grinding her hips in circular motions to give herself some relief as well, although not as much as she’d hoped due to their jeans being in the way.

Beca’s sharp inhale is her only response, shortly followed by a ragged exhale. Does Chloe really expect her to be able to formulate an actual answer to her question?

She is fully aware how unlikely it is that she is going to last much longer. She can’t help it. Her body is practically in overdrive already, more sensitive than she usually is. Even though they had yet to progress further than touching and kissing mostly over the clothes, her underwear is completely ruined. Just imagining the woman of her dreams slipping her fingers into them, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there _because of her_ , and then sliding them into her… Chloe moans loudly, her pussy clenching around nothing even without having finished the rest of her thought.

Added to that, witnessing the woman of her dreams lying pliantly beneath her, surrendering herself to her fully, with whimpers of approval as she chokes out a soft, “please, Chlo.” It is almost too much for her.

Chloe smiles as she decides to end her sweet torture, reaching for the front clasp of Beca’s bra. In one swift flick of her wrist, the garment is gone, leaving only Chloe still wearing hers.

Of course, Chloe had always been told that it is rude to stare, but seeing the perfection that is Beca’s breasts, she feels it would be a crime to not admire them in all their beautiful glory. Not to mention, the blush that is still covering the area she is looking at. Sure, they’d been naked in the shower, and sure Chloe had looked, but it had still felt forbidden at the time; like she wasn’t supposed to be ogling Beca.

Just by looking at them, Chloe can tell they are a perfect fit for her hands; not too big and most definitely not too small. Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears, they are ‘ _just right’_. Added to that, Beca’s perked nipples are practically begging for her mouth to suck on them, maybe even gently nibble them too.

Beca is a self-asserted ‘Boob-Man’.

Chloe is well aware how sensitive her own nipples are, and if Beca is anything like her, she has a niggling feeling that the brunette would love nothing more than for her own to be played with. After all, _treat others the way you wish to be treated yourself_ ; sure, the context might be different, but the principle would remain.

Both girls follow Chloe’s hands as they close the remaining distance to where they both want them to be.

There is no going back now. No pretending that this never happened. There would be no awkward _hellos_ in the hallway, avoidances, or things left unsaid. _This,_ what is between them, is the real deal. Beca and Chloe don’t do ‘awkward’ when they’re together; they are endlessly comfortable with one another; they respect each other. And now that they have finally transitioned from lingering glances, to steamy showers, to finally acknowledging their love for one another, anything is possible for their future.

Now that they are here together – where Chloe can feel Beca’s hardened nipples poking into her palms – this is it. Everything she had ever dreamt of is about to come true and she couldn’t be more excited.

The redhead is tentative with her caress, as though allowing Beca the chance to familiarise herself with the sensation of her hands on her breasts. Although Beca initially stiffens, it’s not long before Chloe can feel some of the girl’s tension leave her body with a choked mewl. She shifts them and presses down gently on the younger girl’s nipples with the top of her index fingers, gently drawing circles around the erect buds.

She wants to start off small, but at the same time, she needs Beca to _crave_ for more.

She needs her to _beg_ for more.

Chloe had imagined this moment so many times. It had been her intention to take her time and savour everything Beca did in response to her ministrations and cherish every sound that fell from her beautiful lips. The problem is, with each orgasmic arch of Beca’s hips and whimpers falling from her lips, the desperation within Chloe would rev up as though doused in gasoline, and the temptation to throw away her intentions arises by the second.

There are many kinds of addictions Chloe has experienced in her life. For example, the addiction to making people smile or to helping anyone who asks for her assistance or advice.

However, right now in this very moment – although, she would truthfully say it’s been the case _for the last three years_ \- Chloe is addicted to Beca. Everything about her, from the way she sounds when Chloe touches her, to the way she looks when she is wild with lust, to the softness of her skin beneath her fingertips, and the way she tastes when their tongues fight for dominance. All of it – _well_ for the moment, sure, but in terms of hearing, sight, touch and taste, she still needs to hear Beca scream her name, she needs to see Beca come undone and do so by her own hand, and she still has yet to taste her properly.

It doesn’t take long for her to realise that the firmer she presses onto her throbbing nipple, the louder her lover whimpers; as though _pleading_ for Chloe not to stop and instead to press harder.

Chloe smirks, a habit that she picked up from Beca over the years. The brunette has nothing to worry about. Beca is making her dreams, every single one of them, a reality; there is nothing, no force on Earth, that would ever get her to stop.

The moment Beca’s eyelids flutter open, Chloe allows their gazes to meet, and she smiles teasingly down at her. The brunette squints, a question on her tongue, and without any warning, Chloe suddenly pinches the left nipple she is toying with.

Beca’s body jerks and she noisily releases a loud huff of breath, all the while glaring at her for the surprise attack.

So Chloe does it again.

Stormy blue eyes close for a second time as Chloe pinches her other nipple simultaneously with the first, Beca’s pelvis rising to rub against Chloe’s roughly. _This_ has to be the hottest thing Chloe has ever seen and if she weren’t so desperate to _fuck_ the other girl senseless, she’d take the chance to see if she could bring the girl to climax with a little nipple play. _Lord knows_ how often Chloe has practiced on herself.

In one swift movement, Beca abruptly sits up, yanking Chloe’s shirt over her head before wrapping her arms around her shoulders and tugging her closer. The pads of Chloe’s thumbs and pointer fingers are still pinching Beca’s nipples, with a little more pressure than before due to Beca’s sudden close proximity. Seeing Beca take charge like that was so _sexy._

The brunette wastes no time in wrapping her lips around Chloe’s own straining nipple through the material of her bra. The older girl releases her grip on Beca’s chest and instead tangles her fingers in silky brunette locks, holding her in place as though silently imploring her not to stop. Beca gives one last firm lick before trailing her lips over to her neglected nipple. She then goes for a slightly different approach and nibbles at the bud through the lacy material, causing Chloe to cry out and haul her even closer, grinding her centre firmly into Beca.

Beca slows her ministrations, trying to memorize everything about the moment. From the visual of Chloe arching into her mouth, to how Chloe makes her feel, as though she is some kind of sex _Goddess_. Glancing up at Chloe with a smile, she finds that a light sheen of sweat has already formed on her forehead, causing red hair to stick to her face. She quietly reaches up and swipes those stray strands to the side, tenderly placing a gentle kiss to Chloe’s lips, lightly nipping and tugging at the swollen flesh of her bottom lip as she pulls away.

Lowering one of the cups of Chloe’s bra, she allows her fingertips to brush directly over Chloe’s nipple, circling the sensitive bud ever so softly.

The woman on top of her releases what Beca could only describe as an animalistic howl, and shoves Beca back onto the bed, fingers returning to Beca’s own nipples and pinching them harshly.

Beca’s back arches off the bed, Chloe never once stopping her assault. Her nipples had always been super sensitive. She’d experimented with herself enough times to know that playing with them alone could result in an orgasm. She is a ‘Boob Man’ for a good reason, and with the way Chloe is tugging at them, the ferociousness in her eyes and the biting of her lip; Beca’s pussy is throbbing more than ever. It won’t take much, and she is half-tempted to slide her own fingers down to start the job herself.

“Shit. Chlo. _Fuck me_ ,” she begs, her hips thrusting up seeking for the relief she craves.

Beca sits up again, attempting to get as close to Chloe as humanly possible, but the super senior resists with a firm shake of her head. The wild gleam in Beca’s eyes as she stares at her in displeasure is enough for Chloe to unwittingly allow a giggle to fall from her lips. 

Beca opens her mouth to complain, and wanting to stop the girl from talking, Chloe roughly pushes her back onto the bed for a second time. She then makes sure to press her upper body against Beca’s, holding her in place, whilst still straddling her.

Beca stares up at the redhead in astonishment, and dare she say, thirst, at the uncharacteristically rough behaviour. Seeing her acting all dominatrix-like, not once, but twice, is so much hotter than she had ever anticipated. She never would have expected Chloe, of all people, to be so dominant, but _oh boy_ is she not complaining. There is this one recurring fantasy she has…

The super-senior merely raises an eyebrow as though daring Beca to disobey her silent order, but whatever Beca might have said, dies before it could possibly formulate on her tongue. Without putting up a fight, as Chloe had honestly expected she would, she instead lies back quietly, waiting to see what Chloe would do next.

“All in good time, my love,” Chloe rasps into her ear, momentarily tugging harshly at the lobe with her teeth. She grasps both of Beca’s trembling wrists, placing a loving kiss on each, before guiding them into the space above Beca’s head, holding in place with one of her hands.

“I don’t want you to move them, Becs. Understand? You’re not allowed to touch me until I say you can. If you do, I will stop, and you will be punished.” Beca’s stomach clenches at the sinfully stern command; she is so goddamn _sexy._

The sudden inability to use her hands does make Beca feel marginally nervous, as does the general lack of authority she has in the situation. She wants nothing more than to touch Chloe, but at the same time, disappointing the other girl is never, and will never be, an option. So, she nods, a tinge of hesitance colouring her features.

Noticing the girl’s slight discomfort, Chloe leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips in appreciation. Beca is someone who likes to be in control of things, and Chloe knows it is vital that she treads lightly and meticulously when taking that control away from her. She needs Beca to know that she is safe with her, that she will _never_ do anything to betray that level of trust.

“It will be worth it, my love. Just relax and let me take care of you. If you are uncomfortable at any point, please tell me and we will stop, or you can tell me what you would prefer I do. This is all for you.”

Beca finds herself smiling stupidly at Chloe’s words, her heart inflating like a balloon in her chest at her natural selflessness. Even so readily turned on and wildly desperate for physical intimacy, Chloe still puts her needs and comfort first. As always. She trusts Chloe with everything that she is, so if it makes her happy to relinquish Beca of her control, she would do so happily in a heartbeat. Without hesitation. Every time.

“I trust you Chlo, I know you won’t push me too far with something I’m not ready for. I want you, all of you, however you’ll have me.”

The ginger returns the smile as she pulls away from her, slowly trailing the fingertips on both hands down Beca's arms as though mapping out her skin. She then snakes them up towards two perfect breasts, not wanting to linger there for long, and journeys them down over the curve of her chest, her fingers barely grazing her nipples. She walks her fingers along Beca’s ribcage and over a flawlessly defined stomach, which tenses upon contact, before letting them rest at her hips.

They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment as the redhead changes her positioning again, kneeling between Beca’s slightly parted legs. Chloe doesn’t want to miss a single second of Beca's reaction as she slowly undoes the button to her jeans and unzips them, Beca’s eyes flickering down to watch. She makes sure to take her time in sliding them, and her ruined panties, down past her thighs.

It doesn’t take long for Beca to squirm impatiently, trying to get her to quicken her pace. So, she quickly tugs them off, throwing them somewhere behind her.

Chloe takes a few moments to drink in the sight of Beca and how faultless her body is, in her eyes at least, and the way it glows in the low lighting. She is so happy that they have finally reached a level of trust in each other that allows such an intimate moment like this to occur.

Beca has never been outwardly confident in her appearance, instead choosing to dress in a style of clothing that doesn’t flaunt her assets. Even though herself, and pretty much every other Bella, are so encouraging, often complimenting her beauty, something that Beca often responds to with a shrug and a change of topic. Chloe happens to think Beca is _the_ most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on, and she resolves to spend the rest of their lives showing her.

Beca’s eyes flutter shut as Chloe places barely-there butterfly kisses on Beca's stomach, the muscles contracting and stiffening under her lips. The super senior has always had a weakness for abs, especially women’s abs. There’s just something so inherently sensual and erotic about them that results in Chloe having the inability to refrain from touching them, kissing them, circling her tongue over them. Especially now that she is allowed to.

Chloe lets her hands drift to the inside of Beca’s thighs, her fingertips trailing a burning path towards Beca’s core. She then begins to kiss the skin just below her belly button, causing Beca’s muscles to twitch and her body to convulse.

Beca’s pubic bone is next, and Chloe keeps her eyes focused on Beca’s face as she drags her tongue over the skin just above the sensitive area, never once looking away. She watches Beca’s eyelids flicker, so she licks the spot again and Beca arches into her mouth desperately.

Chloe trails her tongue down past the brunette’s pubic bone, and she can feel the younger girl restlessly shifting as though trying to get Chloe’s mouth closer to where she needs it most. She can see how much restraint it is taking for Beca to not bury her hands into her red hair and forcefully pull her closer. Beca’s fingers were instead gripping the pillow behind her head tightly, a way of distracting herself from the temptation to move them and disobey Chloe’s instructions.

Chloe feels her eyes well up with unshed tears as she takes in the sight of her beautiful lover trying desperately not to lose control. She wants to give her everything. She straightens herself somewhat, removing her mouth from Beca’s skin, and instead presses her jean-clad thigh firmly into Beca’s wet heat, ever so gently, rocking into her.

The coarse material of her jeans must be creating the most wonderful friction for the smaller woman, especially judging from the volume of the moan that she releases. Her grind was hard enough so that the brunette would be able to feel the pleasure course through her body, but not enough to grant her the relief she oh so badly seeks. A temporary pleasure of sorts.

When Beca rocks her clit harder into Chloe’s thigh, a ragged moan reaching her ears, an explosion of lust pulses through Chloe’s veins and she is unable to wait any longer. She has to _touch_ Beca.

She holds up her pointer fingers, so that Beca can see it, and trails the digits over the brunette’s nipples, tweaking them slightly. She then immediately traipses them straight down over her stomach and into her silky folds, already so very drenched with her juices.

Never had Chloe experienced anything like this before, at least, certainly not to this level.

Of course, she had touched herself many a time over the years, either after having secretly watched porn and needing to relieve herself of the erotic actions she had witnessed, or after having imagined sexual intimacy with someone she was physically attracted to.

She had always gotten fairly aroused at those times, which was fairly normal, although after Beca had entered her life, her libido had skyrocketed, as had her impure thoughts around said woman. In fact, Beca seemed to bring on a whole new wave of arousal and wetness and, as a result, she never thought she’d ever touch anything as wet as her own pussy when thinking of her best friend.

Clearly, she had been wrong; and never had she been happier to be proved wrong about something.

“Baby, you’re soaked”, Chloe moans wantonly as she lets her first finger slide through warm, slippery folds, toying with the moisture that had accumulated there. Beca is like putty under her hands. Her body is vibrating as though an electric current is setting her alight, and the younger girl’s left foot inadvertently twitches whenever her finger _accidentally_ brushes against her sensitive clit.

The redhead glances up to see Beca's eyes screwed shut, her mouth slightly agape as she inhales and releases deep and uneven breaths.

Chloe slowly builds into a steady rhythm of running one finger, and then two, up and down the length of Beca’s folds, and very gently circling over her clit, before repeating the pattern, spreading the wetness as she does. Every time she circles the erect nub, Beca’s back would arch whilst thrusting her hips forward in search of more contact. Chloe removes her eyes from Beca’s face, instead concentrating on the glistening and swollen flesh of the girl’s very wet and very beautiful pussy.

She had dreamed of being up close and personal to such a glorious sight, but never did she believe luck would actually be on her side. This is like something from her favourite sexual fantasies; she had so many different things she wanted to try that she had heard about or imagined over the years. But all in good time.

Maybe at some future point, she could introduce Beca to her favourite vibrator and show her just how intense orgasms can be when she connects the Bluetooth on the device to her music playlist. Then Beca would be able to see with her own eyes just what Titanium does to her.

Feeling ravenous, Chloe removes her glimmering fingers causing Beca’s eyes to snap open and glare at her for daring to end her pleasure. Though her cross look does not last long and she watches as Chloe brings her glistening fingers up to her lips, engulfing them both in her mouth as her tongue swirls over them greedily.

A raspy “mmmm” sounds from Chloe’s lips as she continues licking her fingers thoroughly, not wanting a single drop of Beca’s essence to go to waste. The brunette tries desperately not to get lost in the ecstasy of observing Chloe with her fingers in her mouth, and Beca’s pussy clenches around nothing as she desperately tries to withhold the orgasm threatening to overtake her.

Chloe removes her fingers and Beca notes the thin sheen of saliva that coats them under the soft light. Before Beca can reach forward for Chloe’s hand to have her own taste, Chloe quickly repositions her fingers back in between her legs to continue her previous ministrations.

She makes sure to add even more pressure, this time ensuring that when she reaches the girl’s clit, she rubs it in firm and tight circles instead of merely circling the bud. Clearly that’s the right thing to do and she watches as Beca brings both her hands down to her own breasts, tweaking and tugging at her nipples.

The redhead almost stops what she is doing so that she can watch Beca bring herself pleasure, but she _needs_ to finish Beca off herself. She’s been waiting too damn long to not fuck her like she’s dreamed of.

Feeling empowered, Chloe slides her finger a little lower, teasing Beca’s entrance, and then thrusts into her with a single digit. She grunts at the sheer tightness and heat that encases her finger, and she tries so damn hard to keep her mind focussed on Beca. _God_ , the only word she could think of is _tight. Tight. Tight._ So _fucking_ tight.

She wiggles and curls her finger as best as she can, trying to create a little more space for her to manoeuvre her digit in and out of the tight channel. It isn’t easy, but she figures that it had been a while since Beca had last had sex, not including her moments of self-pleasure… unless Beca used something other than her fingers. Maybe Beca has her own vibrator. Chloe bites her lip at that particular thought.

Beca’s hips roll erratically at the motion of her fingers, distracting Chloe from her sexy thoughts, and her throaty moans increase in volume and pitch.

What she wouldn’t give to be able to record Beca’s moans and listen to them over and over again for when she next masturbates to thoughts of Beca; they are honestly eargasmic. Maybe one day she can convince Beca to record them whilst they make love, and then mix that recording with Titanium to make the ultimate Lady Jam for them both to bask in.

After all, Beca’s voice is what originally drew her in in the first place. Of course, she had noticed her beauty at the Activities Fair, who wouldn’t? She was resolute against Aubrey’s attitude, she stood tall and unyielding in the face of defiance… but in the shower, listening to the girl sing and then harmonise so beautifully with her, seeing Beca’s barriers come down for her… that was the moment she knew she was totally and utterly screwed.

She promptly sinks a second finger in with the first, curling them both to caress Beca’s inner walls with a little more force and twisting them gently, the ensuing “fuuuuuuuck” falling from Beca’s lips is music to her ears.

Smiling sweetly, she brings her free hand up to cup Beca's cheek, swiping her thumb across the flushed skin as her other thumb positions itself over her clit, firmly massaging the stiff nub simultaneously alongside her thrusting.

Her eyes flicker between watching her hand and the sheer pleasure overwhelming Beca’s face; both were equally arousing. One of the brunette’s hands leaves her chest to clutch harshly at the sheets instead. Chloe is momentarily worried she will rip the fabric, and then have to explain to the Bellas why she needs to order new sheets. But at the same time, she may just keep them as a trophy, a memento from how lost in the moment Beca is when she is so close to cumming.

Beca’s walls tighten around Chloe’s digits but she doesn’t want their fun to end so soon. So, Chloe eases her ministrations slightly and she pulls herself up, needing to feel the brunette’s swollen lips upon her own again. Her fingers continue pumping, slow and shallow this time, much to Beca’s chagrin as she huffs, before her lips are captured in Chloe’s, sweetly and tenderly.

Beca’s hands, which had been otherwise preoccupied, both wrap around Chloe’s back, holding her closely as their lips press together. Chloe notices that Beca has ignored her ‘no touching’ policy, but she pushes it to the side for the time being, instead putting all her focus into making Beca climax.

It surprises her how calm the brunette is, despite all the mean teasing Chloe has being subjected her to, and she slips her ring finger in with her other two and picks up the pace, getting back into a firm rhythm. Chloe finds herself unable to resist grinding her centre into Beca's thigh, in dire need of her own relief. Unfortunately, her jeans are not providing much in terms of satiation.

She can tell her lover is getting closer and she picks up the pace even more, beginning to search around for the special spot that would hopefully allow Beca to reach her explosive peak.

_Chloe_.

That’s the only word echoing in Beca’s head, reverberating over and over and over without pause. Chloe. Her name like a mantra that ricochets with every thrust and curl of her fingers, with every moan that falls from her lips, with every occasion that their gazes clash. How Chloe knows precisely what Beca needs, how much she needs it, baffles her. She supposes that that is just how they’ve always been, knowing each other so well that it is just instinctive, no words necessary. They’ve always been able to learn from one another, both likes and dislikes, and then file and retain that information for future purposes.

Whenever she closes her eyes, all she can visualise is ocean-blue eyes and vibrant red hair. Chloe is everywhere. In every thought; in every crevice of her heart; in every wish; in every dream; in every sensation. Her thoughts consist of Chloe and only her beautiful Chloe.

The very same woman who is currently knuckle-deep inside of her, giving her so much intensity that it takes every last bit of her self-control to not simply let go and float away. The sound of Chloe’s fingers thrusting into her pussy, the wet sloshing and slapping of skin on skin… Beca can’t get enough of it.

Only just now realising she had disobeyed Chloe’s orders to keep her hands above her head, she removes them from around Chloe’s back, clasping onto the bedsheets instead with all of her strength. The last thing she wants is to scratch up the older girl’s back, especially when she isn’t supposed to be touching the girl in the first place… maybe next time, so long as Chloe consents to it.

She briefly wonders how she had not torn the material apart, she can practically feel that her knuckles have turned white with the exertion. Wave after wave of desperation course through her veins and arteries, whilst her blood simultaneously feels as though it is on fire. Beca’s hips jerk erratically as Chloe’s fingers find their target within her core, _the perfect spot_ , curling that much more so as to directly stroke the spot. Beca releases her loudest moan yet, startling Chloe into pumping more viciously.

Beca is falling further and further as Chloe’s fingers plunge deeper and faster. Her climax is building by the second, the extreme heat that radiates from the fervour in which Chloe is fucking her, slowly and gradually overwhelms her senses.

She struggles to open her eyes, and when she does, she finds Chloe’s mesmerising blue orbs only centimetres from her own. They had become so dilated, as a result of the redhead’s frenzy, that Beca finds herself unable to look away. She is ensnared. Imprisoned. And she doesn’t wish to be anywhere else.

Chloe’s cheeks are completely flushed as though she had just run a marathon; droplets of sweat trickle from her forehead as her breath comes out in harsh pants. She must be able to feel how close she is by how hard she is clenching around her fingers.

Chloe promptly speeds up her ministrations, frantically trying not to give in to the tiredness she feels in her fingers and muscles.

Beca once again has to fight the temptation of tangling her fingers in Chloe’s auburn locks and pulling her into another needy kiss. She doesn’t want Chloe to be disappointed that she couldn’t follow the simple fucking task of “ _don't touch me while I fuck you, Beca_ ”.

Chloe watches as stormy blue eyes hide behind closed lids, biting her lip roughly as she drinks in the _enchanting_ spectacle.

Beca is holding back.

Chloe can see it is right there, right _fucking_ there, but for some reason, Beca is pushing her oncoming climax away. It’s in the way she gnaws at her swollen lip as her hips lurch in time with Chloe’s thrusts.

“Don’t hold back,” Chloe rasps.

The girl beneath her stiffens and she knows Beca won’t last longer than a few more seconds. Noticing the sheer amount of Beca’s wetness covering the digits she is fingering her with, she can practically taste the sweetness on her tongue all over again. Her _appetiser_ earlier would never be enough to satiate her hunger. She wants Beca all over her lips.

Seeing Beca in the throes of her pleasure is an entrancing sight that Chloe never thought she’d get over. She wishes she could take a picture of Beca, right here and right now, in this very moment; her eyes closed, jaw dropped, flushed and sweaty… and completely out of control.

The small woman releases another loud cry, merged with the words “FUCK, CHLOE”, as her pussy clenches impossibly around Chloe’s fingers. She has the irrational worry that the girl was about to break them… it’d be worth it, though.

Chloe can only watch as she drives the love of her life into a fever that she had never quite seen before. The younger woman is trying to match the pace of her fingers with the thrusting of her own hips to bring her closer to the euphoria she is so close to reaching. Chloe somehow finds the energy to plunge her fingers into Beca with such force that the bed bounces and creaks underneath them in time to the thrusts.

Beca’s moans transition into screams and there is a huge possibility that any Bella that might currently be in the house can hear their activities.

That causes a fleeting moment of panic but before Chloe can react by covering Beca’s mouth with her free hand, her thumb accidentally brushes against Beca’s clit. That seems to be the final straw, as the girl clamps around her fingers so tightly that she is unable to do anything with them aside from curling them, so her thumb on Beca’s clit takes over the movements.

Everything goes quiet for a few seconds until Beca lets out the loudest scream Chloe had ever heard come from the smaller girl. She is positively awestruck.

Her hips jerk uncontrollably against Chloe’s fingers as she rides out her orgasm. Speechless, Chloe gradually slows her thumb down, allowing Beca the chance to ease down from her ecstasy and not overwhelm her sensitive flesh.

Beca wheezes harshly as she lies motionless on the bed, clearly exhausted, and unable to find the strength to do anything more than that. Her eyes are locked on the ceiling above, completely distant, and her arms have fallen limply to her sides.

Chloe has the irrational fear that she’d somehow broken the girl.

She pokes Beca’s stomach with the hand that is currently not burrowed into her warmth, hoping she is still responsive.

Feeling the prod, Beca turns her attention back to Chloe, somewhat startled to see the older girl staring down at her with wide and concerned eyes.

Chloe removes her quivering fingers from Beca’s pussy, looking in amazement at the sheer amount of cum that coats them. The brunette notices the wetness encasing them and misinterprets Chloe’s look for one of repulsion. She flushes, mortified, and looks away, not knowing how else to react.

Chloe uses her free hand to tilt Beca’s chin in her direction, forcing the girl to look at her, and keeps their gazes locked. Chloe smiles coyly, Beca relaxing under her, and brings her fingers to her mouth, savouring the distinct flavour of Beca on her tongue once again.

This is the second time Chloe has licked her essence from her fingers and Beca feels her pussy spasm around nothing. Even though she had just come, she knows it wouldn’t take much to get her going again. Oh, the joys of being a woman; men, on the other hand, cum once and reboot like the old Nokia phones.

Chloe finds it adorable how embarrassed Beca is at watching her enthusiastically lick her cum from her fingers as though enjoying a delicious snack. Maybe she can get that sexy blush to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am sweating. Good God. I feel like I just wrote 8k words of pure and utter filth. Where did that even come from! 
> 
> I hope that was worth the wait. There's still Chloe's turn to come.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone returning a certain favour to a certain individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avert your eyes kiddies. Very M rated. Or is it E rated? 
> 
> Have I drawn the wait out long enough? How many of you are excited to see what happens next?
> 
> I may have accidentally, and yet not so accidentally, doused the flames with even more gasoline.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> As always, thanks to my cowriter from 4 years ago, KendrickSendrick, and my Beta, SnowBritt (Tmylm).
> 
> If I had my way, Beca and Chloe would have done more than just talk and sing in the shower in PP1.

“I hope you know I’m expecting a reaction like that every time I fuck you senseless,” Chloe rasps huskily as she rolls over to lay on her side, next to her best friend. A smirk forms on her lips when she realises that Beca hasn’t once taken her eyes away from her face, even as she continues attempting to catch her breath.

She gently takes the girl’s trembling fingers in her own, a little worried that Beca might’ve hurt herself whilst grappling at the sheets. Beca’s fingers are nimble and slender, as well as strong and dextrous, especially when she mixes her music at her soundboard. They have yet to be intimately introduced to her, and just _imagining_ how they would feel, curled up and thrusting frantically into her cunt… the last thing she wants is to have to postpone that introduction due to injury.

Knowing the Bellas as well as she does, that’s all it would take for them to resume their ‘ _Bechloe’_ or ‘ _Bhloe’_ inside jokes; something about Beca ‘fingering Chloe too hard’ - (Chloe wishes) - or ‘Beca needing an extra _hand_ to get herself off’.

She nuzzles her nose into where Beca’s neck meets her jaw, pressing her lips against the damp skin, before trailing her lips up and along her cheekbones, to her forehead. Her lips linger, kissing away the sweat that had accumulated there from their _strenuous_ activities. 

“Well if you play your cards right, you just might.” Comes Beca’s impish reply.

She pulls away to see dark blue eyes glistening up at her in contentment, and she wishes she had self-control. But she is Chloe Beale; she didn’t learn the meaning of that word until the 7th grade, and even then, she often completely disregards its existence.

Watching Chloe slowly suck her wetness off of her fingers, as if treasuring the taste of her, had quite honestly aroused Beca all over again. She isn’t ashamed to admit it; she knows that Chloe never plays fairly. There is no way in hell that she can possibly pretend she is not turned on so soon after she had already orgasmed. She is half tempted to guide Chloe’s hand back between her legs.

When Chloe had taken her hands in her own, inspecting them carefully and making sure she hadn’t hurt herself, Beca found herself speechless all over again. This wonderful woman is a sexy sex-fiend one moment, a teasing seductress the next, and yet, somehow, she could quickly transform back into the same caring and loving person she always was. All within a matter of minutes. She could never say Chloe doesn’t know how to keep her on her toes.

Her forehead still tingles where Chloe sweetly kissed her, and she can honestly say that she has never felt safer; she has always been with Chloe. She only hopes Chloe feels just as safe with her. Beca isn’t normally someone who cuddles either, but as with everything else in her life, Chloe is the only exception.

However, as much as she’d simply _love_ to snuggle into Chloe’s arms and fall asleep, there is a pressing issue that she needs to rectify.

She hasn’t made Chloe cum.

Beca likes to believe she is a woman of equality and fairness. Of course, their relationship is not built on owing one another favours or returning gestures because they feel they have to. It is built on trust and respect. She wants to pleasure Chloe so that she will be able to experience the same relief and bliss that she gave Beca. It just wouldn’t be fair to not allow Chloe any respite. Plus, there’s the underlying need of watching Chloe come undone at her own hand… by her own hand.

Pressing a brief, but searing, peck to redhead’s lips, Beca quickly flips them over, causing Chloe to squeal in surprise and, she hopes, arousal.

“Your turn.” Beca ensures that she lowers her voice several octaves, adding a breathy quality to the words and hoping it garners a reaction from the redhead. It works, because she feels Chloe shudder underneath her. She sees Chloe’s nipples pucker even more, and she wants to attach her mouth to them so _badly_ , but not yet. There’s still time.

Beca’s legs position themselves on either side of Chloe’s thighs as she straddles her, pressing their bodies together fully so that not even a piece of paper could fit in between them.

Making sure Chloe is watching her, Beca slowly licks her lips, allowing her tongue to teasingly coat them, before her teeth bite down on the swollen flesh. Chloe’s eyes follow the movement.

The super senior hadn’t been expecting Beca to bounce back this quickly, but she is pleasantly surprised and glad nonetheless, because she is in dire need of being touched. Especially by the fingers and lips of her long-time crush.

“Bec,” she murmurs, huskiness seeping into her words the same way her juices are seeping through her already ruined panties and jeans and onto her bed. Her hands come up to grasp onto Beca’s shoulders, needing something to anchor herself whilst simultaneously just needing to touch Beca.

Beca ensures that her approach is swift, but not rushed; and definitely not painstakingly slow. She can’t imagine how crazy she is driving Chloe with all her teasing, and although she does want Chloe to _beg_ for her to touch her, to fuck her hard, she doesn’t want to disappoint her. She isn’t cruel, and the last thing she want is for Chloe to feel as though she is taking advantage of her control. Especially when it comes to their first time together.

But that doesn’t mean she isn’t going to use the control that she does have to drive her wild…

Beca trails her lips tenderly down Chloe’s jaw - the redhead angling her head so as to give her more skin to work with - and along the tantalising skin of her neck, searching for her pulse point. She takes her time with it, her lips experimental with their movement, almost delicate, featherlight even.

Chloe’s body jerks harshly when cold hands press into her heated stomach, otherwise unmoving. The stark contrast of temperature makes her skin crawl in the most delicious way. Beca’s traces a single finger over the tensed muscles of her abdomen, soothing her with imagined shapes and patterns, her other hand propping her up on Chloe’s stomach.

The endless amount of love in Chloe’s eyes as she gazes up at her is undeniably breath-taking; silently watching Beca’s motions, not pushing her, not demanding anything of her. Trusting her.

Beca is determined to demonstrate to Chloe just how in love with her she is. After all, that’s what this is all about; it’s not just sex between two random strangers. It’s her and _Chloe_ ; her closest friend, the other half of her soul _._ The person Beca wants, more than anything, to spend the rest of her life with. They’re not just fucking one another, they’re making _love_ with each other.

“Itsy bitsy spider climbs up the water spout…” Beca playfully taunts as the nimble fingers of her right-hand leisurely circle the woman’s belly button. Chloe squirms and giggles at the cuteness and childish innocence Beca is displaying during their not-so-childish activities.

Beca keeps her gaze on Chloe and leans forward to gingerly nip at the throbbing pulse point on her neck, leaving small marks which she then soothes over with the wet heat of her tongue. She loves feeling Chloe’s reaction, the subtle grinding of her hips, the periodic clenching of her fingers on the skin of her shoulders… she is addicted to it all.

With where her head is positioned, her ears close to Chloe’s mouth, the strangled moans and whimpers reverberate clearly and do nothing to abate the flood of wetness that continues to amalgamate between her legs. For the lack of a better description, she feels like a faucet; Chloe didn’t have to do much to turn her on, but when she did, oh boy did she gush…

Beca’s other hand carefully grasps onto auburn curls, tightening somewhat and pulling Chloe closer into her body as their mouths meet insistently. She craves Chloe Beale, and she finds she simply can’t get enough of kissing her; the taste of her lips alone is purely intoxicating. Although the heat is stifling between them, their actions are no less tender or loving. Chloe sinks into Beca’s embrace, as though if she tries hard enough, they’ll merge together into one being.

With the way Chloe’s nails are now digging into the skin of Beca's back, her hands having progressively made their way down, she knows her lover must be bordering on frantic. With every tilt upwards of her hips, Beca can sense the imminent disappointment with the lack of relief where she needs it most.

So, she decides to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She positions a bare knee in between Chloe’s legs to firmly press against her core through her jeans. It still isn’t enough, but the girl immediately responds, trying to grind down, but Beca is quicker. She pulls her knee out of reach and watches as baby blue eyes snap shut with an exasperated growl falling from her lips.

“Did that not feel good, Baby?” Beca goads innocently, teeth tugging at Chloe’s earlobe as her tongue circles it enticingly.

Chloe doesn’t respond with words, instead releasing a pitiful whine as though exaggerating her displeasure at not getting what she wanted.

Every little thing that Chloe does makes the butterflies in Beca’s stomach flurry with desire and leaves her with a pleasurable warmth in her heart. _God_ , she is just so beautiful.

Chloe’s hands are not idle either, warm palms now stroking Beca’s back in soothing up and down motions before halting gently on her naked bottom.

It’s fitting, Beca muses. After all, Chloe’s eyes have always lingered on her behind whenever she bends over. Whether at doing various stretches at Bella rehearsals, picking something up off the floor, or whenever she walks past her. On those occasions, she’d turn and see the redhead appreciating the tightness of the jeans or leggings she is wearing, only for Chloe to realise she’d been caught and look away in embarrassment.

“I _love_ your ass, Becs.” Chloe moans thickly, affirming Beca’s previous trail of thoughts, and the younger girl finds herself smiling.

Without warning, Chloe forcefully tightens her grip on Beca’s backside and pulls the knee back into her centre, thrusting into it as though her life depends on it. It must have been what Chloe was looking for because she lets out a howl in response, causing Beca to fight the sudden urge to slip her fingers into her own folds to touch herself.

Quicker than she’d ever been before, she reaches behind Chloe’s back to unsnap her bra, unsure why it had taken her so long to do so and catches one of her stiff and straining nipples between her teeth, pulling at it resolutely.

With one of Chloe’s hands moving from her backside to curl into the base of her neck, holding her there, Beca’s hands then move to the button of her jeans, eager to get them off.

“Hurry, Becs. I need you _so badly_.” Chloe wails pathetically as she helps her drag them down her legs, kicking them away. Without any hesitation, she then widens her legs as far as she can, the material of her panties completely ruined and stretching deliciously over her soaked skin. “See how wet I am for you, babe?” she continues, almost deliriously, as Beca refuses to tear her eyes away from the sight. “It’s all for you, baby. All of it. I’m so horny for you and can’t wait for your fingers to feel for yourself.”

Beca swallows roughly at the dirty words; before now, she found the idea of dirty talk simply hilarious and ridiculous. Not now though. Not ever again. Chloe is a natural at it.

Without further ado, Beca aggressively presses her lower thigh into Chloe lace-clad pussy, feeling the stiff bud poking her through the drenched material. Beca licks a path to Chloe’s unattended areola with her lips as Chloe’s hands return to Beca’s backside, helping guide Beca into a gentle rocking motion. Some might have called it ‘dry humping’, but there is certainly nothing _dry_ about what’s happening. Chloe’s sticky wetness is smearing her thigh with each press and slide, and Beca finds herself putting more weight into her movements.

Chloe’s moans intensify and Beca realises that the girl might be getting extremely close to achieving her climax. That triggers something primal within Beca, and she isn’t satisfied with her level of input in helping her lover reach it.

She removes her knee once again, the redhead snarling menacingly up at her, before immediately replacing it with her hand. Beca circles Chloe’s clit through her panties with two firm fingers, ensuring that she flicks her swollen bud when she can.

Chloe bucks her hips up unconsciously, eager for more, and her whimpered “thank you, thank you, thank you” is simply eargasmic. She’ll have to ask Chloe one day if she can record them. It is so _sexy_ she finds herself wanting to groan along with her, in harmony of course.

_God_ , she could already visualise a mashup of their symphonic moans of pleasure…

She presses her fingers slower, but harder, rubbing firmer strokes around her clit and along her folds as best as she can with the soaked lace covering her centre. She especially likes it when she _accidentally_ scrapes Chloe’s erect clit with her fingernail; the rhythm of the girl’s hips would falter, and her name would fall from her lips in a broken cry.

“Be-Eca!”

Beca never thought her name could sound so _hot_.

By this point, Chloe had pushed herself somewhat upright so that she could watch Beca’s fingers play with her bundle of nerves; her eyes are glazed, as though she is enthralled by the visual. One of her Chloe’s hands is preoccupied with pinching and tugging her own nipple roughly in time to the rhythm of Beca’s fingers.

Beca is also eagerly entranced by the patterns she is drawing. Seeing the wetness coat, not only Chloe’s panties and inner thighs, but her fingers as well, she decides that she’s waited long enough.

She needs her mouth on Chloe, _now_.

She impatiently pulls down the final piece of clothing from Chloe’s hips, tossing them somewhere over her shoulder and without warning, Beca slips two fingers into the woman’s cunt. Drenched. Scorching. So very, very swollen.

“BECA!” Chloe screams, the hoarseness in her voice reverberating in the open space as she falls back onto the bed.

Her fingers slide in effortlessly due to the copious amount of wetness that had been gathering there from the moment Chloe saw Beca in the shower.

Chloe’s mind goes blank. All her senses are focused on Beca and what she is currently doing to her. No amount of imagining and fantasising could ever do Beca’s fingers justice; they are long and nimble, playing her like a finely tuned instrument.

As far as she is concerned, everything else fades away. No Bellas, no assignments, no responsibilities, no Jesse, no… distractions.

Feeling Beca plunge vigorously into her pussy, watching the girl focus so intently on her actions and making sure she doesn’t do anything wrong… She knows that Beca has no idea just how often she’s imagined this. Imagined what they were doing and what it would feel like to have Beca’s fingers deep inside of her cunt. Perhaps one day she’ll tell the girl in great detail, and maybe Beca will recount some of her own fantasies too… together they could make them all a reality.

Chloe takes a glance down her own body, memorising the sight of Beca’s wrist flexing as she thrusts, before slamming her head back into her pillow. She calls Beca’s name over and over, unable to formulate any other sort of coherently stringed-together sentences. The fingers of her left-hand grasp onto Beca’s occupied forearm, needing something to hold onto, as if to tell her, ‘ _please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop_.’

Did they even lock the door? She has no idea, and at this precise moment, she doesn’t particularly care either. Not with the way Beca is already so perfectly knuckle-deep inside of her aching cunt.

She is momentarily caught off-guard when she feels Beca’s lips on her stomach, just below her belly-button, and gently trailing butterfly pecks down towards her pubic bone. Their eyes lock as Beca allows her tongue access to the skin, instead beginning to press heated open-mouth kisses there.

Chloe spreads her thighs marginally wider, already feeling a slight twinge in her muscles but choosing to ignore it and instead focuses on the beautiful woman lowering herself even further. She could feel her climax continue to build steadily and tries everything in her power to keep it at bay, not wanting to cum before Beca puts her tongue where she wants it most. _God_ , if she doesn’t hurry up she’s going to combust.

A shiver whips across her body and her hips lurch when Beca's lips come achingly close to her core… but she grazes her lips along the inside of Chloe’s inner-left thigh instead.

It is _torturous_ , but Beca knows it will be worth the wait. All in good time, as she slows her thrusting somewhat.

Although clearly her lover has different ideas and Chloe’s hands glide into Beca's hair, guiding the younger woman a little more forcefully towards her pussy.

Beca resists.

It isn’t difficult to guess what Chloe wants, _needs_ , from her, but she isn’t going to give in just yet.

What she wants is to hear Chloe _beg_ for her to give her her release; she needs to be in complete control of Chloe’s body the way the redhead had been in control of hers. She needs to see how Chloe reacts when all of her power is stripped away from her, and when she is left naked and dripping with hunger.

Beca glares at Chloe as the girl tries to tug her once more towards her core, instead trailing kisses all the way down beautifully lean legs. Beca had imagined having those legs wrapped around her for her since the first time she saw them up close and personal in her Freshman year. Seeing those same legs, whether in tight yoga leggings, pyjama shorts, or jeans, affected her all the same.

She can sense Chloe’s displeasure as she tries to reach out for the brunette to bring her back. However, the brunette simply dodges her hands and places her lips on the redhead’s left foot, removing her wet fingers, and holding both legs down just in case she kicks them out.

As Beca lifts her eyes to watch Chloe, the glower she is met with should have shaken her to the bone, and yet she smiles. She still has the upper hand, after all. She’d known the redhead long enough to recognise that the older girl is frustrated because she has caught her off guard. Chloe very rarely doesn’t get her way.

However, what alarms Beca is the small smirk playing on Chloe’s lips. The grin, coupled with her terrifying glare, actually does make her look rather frightening.

Beca swallows, not quite knowing what to do.

Chloe starts trailing her fingers down her body, a clear destination in mind.

_Shit._

Chloe is gaining control, and Beca hates it.

She _needs_ to be in control, damnit.

The ginger has always had the ability to convince her to do anything with a simple smile, usually coupled with a wink. But Beca can’t let her retain the control she had worked so hard to take.

Seeing those fingertips trace over her abdomen is the final straw for Beca.

Most of the time, Beca opts to follow someone else’s lead, mostly Chloe’s, but time is of the essence. So, she abandons her original plan and crawls up Chloe’s body, thrusting her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, the other girl enthusiastically responding. Their tongues collide in a frenzied tango, fighting for power. No longer sweet and tender, the girls have revved up the heat and dowsed the flames with gasoline for a duel for dominance.

Beca’s voice is still husky with arousal as she struggles against Chloe’s muscular arms, removing them from her own breasts and holding them down above Chloe’s head.

“Don’t you dare,” Beca growls. “Keep them there Beale.”

When the redhead tries to take her arms back, Beca decides to play dirty and presses her thigh into her unattended pussy and grinds into it. This time there was no lace obstructing her.

It works because Chloe forgets all about control and submits to the pleasure she is craving more than anything, allowing the girl to keep her hands pressed above her head. She meets Beca’s thrusts and her erect clit sparks every time it rubs into the girl’s thigh.

Beca stills her thigh, Chloe releasing another whine, and she makes sure Chloe’s eyes are on hers. “I’m going to move my hands, but I need you to keep yours up here, Beale. No moving, or I’ll stop.” Beca snarls. “I am in control now.”

Chloe shudders, she _loves_ dominant Beca. It was the only version of Beca she never allowed herself to dream existed.

Pulling away slightly, Beca’s signature smirk reappears.

“I would like to taste your sweet wetness, Babe. I still need to lick your delicious juices straight from the source and eat you out like a five-course meal.”

Chloe whimpers at the utter filth spewing from Beca’s mouth. She should have expected Beca to be into dirty talk during sex; it opens up a whole new avenue of possibilities for foreplay in the future. She’s sure it wouldn’t take much for the girl to turn her on from her words alone.

Beca doesn’t even bother trying to wink as she slips her two fingers back into Chloe.

“ _Bon appetite_ to me.” Beca bites her lip.

“Beca, I–” Chloe begins sitting up.

“Shh,” Beca softly silences her, love shining in her eyes. “Let me take care of you, Chlo,” she continues. “You’ve been so wonderful to me, all I want is to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Please, babe? Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Chloe finds herself touched at the sincerity she hears in her voice. Beca’s desire to please her is so transparently clear that if her heart could physically melt, it’d have leaked out of her chest and onto the floor.

Chloe nods, tears shimmering in her eyes. “Okay. Okay, Becs.”

The younger girl keeps her fingers stationary, maintaining their eye contact. Giving up control is not something Chloe often does, and she knows this; appreciates this. Chloe has always thrived at being put in charge, especially after her disastrous first year where the girl was often shoved to the side by her best friend. She wants Chloe to know how much it means to her that she has given up her power to Beca.

Chloe offers her a watery smile and lies back on the bed, her arms still raised above her head.

“I’m all yours, Becs. I trust you with my heart, mind, soul, and body. I promise. You’ve already made me feel _so_ good.”

Beca leans forward to rest her forehead against Chloe’s, warmed by her words. Her free hand comes up to cup Chloe’s cheek, the pad of her thumb sweeping underneath her eye in a gentle and soothing gesture.

Nothing more needs to be said, and Beca kisses the tip of Chloe’s nose in gratitude, slowly recommencing her shallow thrusts into Chloe. No longer wishing to tease her, Beca quickens her pace, her other hand coming down to toy with the redhead’s clit, rubbing the stiff bud frantically. It was a repetitive pattern; rubbing the clit, sliding through her folds, collecting moisture, and lubricating her clit with the wetness, over and over again.

She can feel Chloe clenching harder and tighter around her digits with each thrust, and she wants more than anything to make her to cum. And cum hard.

“You’re getting closer, huh Babe? I can feel you pulsating around my fingers.” Whether she is actually talking to Chloe, or merely speaking aloud to herself, no one knows, but there is no possible way Chloe is going to be able to answer in any case.

Chloe has never felt such bliss before in her life. Beca hadn’t even been inside her for more than a minute and she can already tell that there is no way she is possibly going to last much longer. Not with all the foreplay and teasing she’d just been subjected to.

She tries to relax, she really does, but with the way Beca is curling her fingers in a _come-hither_ _motion,_ twisting and stretching her, as the other hand simultaneously rubs a firmer motion against her clit, it’s near impossible. Her hips spasm harshly and her hands clench the pillow above her head so hard she is sure she is about to rip it to shreds.

Beca lets a small smile curl at the edge of her lips.

Chloe thrashing wildly beneath her is a sight Beca doesn’t think she is ever going to want to forget.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Beca rasps, unable to take her eyes from Chloe’s face. The older girl’s eyes were firmly squeezed shut, her face contorted in ecstasy. Her jaw is partially open, allowing her to inhale the oxygen she clearly needs.

“Is two enough for you? Huh? Maybe you’re desperate for a third, hmm? You’ll feel so full, babe, but it will be worth it, I promise.” Chloe whimpers in answer; Beca takes that as an affirmative.

As she squeezes in a third finger, the redhead screams her name, her rhythm faltering for a moment in surprise. She alters the angle of her thrusting hand slightly making sure to seek out Chloe’s sweet spot, as she continues to caress Chloe’s clit with her free hand. The older woman arches her back off the bed so much that Beca has the ridiculous concern that she will somehow snap herself into two.

Chloe’s walls are tightening so much Beca isn’t sure she’s going to be able to keep plunging into her to finish her off. She knows she doesn’t have long and needs to ensure she doesn’t lose momentum and prevent Chloe from climaxing.

But now, she wants to properly taste Chloe.

The girl in question is beautifully radiant; her sweat covers her body like a slick, second skin, and her bedside lamp engulfs her in an almost ethereal glow.

She pushes her fingers deeper and harder than before, Chloe rocking upwards into the thrusts, and her breath hitches.

As Chloe is so immersed in the pleasure she is receiving, she forgets about Beca’s request to keep her hands to herself and brings them down to play with her breasts, tugging and pinching at her stiff nipples.

At this point, Beca is counting down the seconds. Chloe’s breathing and grunts are the only sounds she can hear, and she is aware of how loudly the reverberate around the room. As though she were listening to porn, only this is very much real. And so much better.

She removes her fingers from the girl’s clit, causing Chloe to cry in displeasure, before immediately leaning down to take a long lick through her folds and up to her clit. Chloe’s hands grip her hair hard to hold her in place.

Beca gives her a firm second lick, separating her folds and flicking her tongue over Chloe’s sensitive bundle of nerves and giving her a gentle suck as she does so. Chloe tugs on her hair, pulling her even closer. She finds it so unbelievably hot that she is tasting Chloe on her lips, and she lavishes Chloe’s clit with furious swipes of her tongue.

Beca is almost certain she hears the faint closing of the front door, but she ignores it and focuses on pleasuring her woman. Thrusting her three fingers back into Chloe’s pussy, she forcefully circles and flicks Chloe’s bud with her tongue, the redhead gyrating her hips into Beca’s face uncontrollably.

Footsteps can be heard traipsing up the stairs, laughter floating down the halls, and Beca panics. She opens her mouth to let Chloe know, but it’s too late.

Chloe tightens impossibly around Beca’s fingers, her back arching like a bow, and Beca’s heart constricts as she realises what is about to happen.

Chloe screams her name at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hits.

The whole house is silent as Beca brings Chloe down from her high and removes her soaked fingers. She is notably petrified by the time she lies next to the redhead, casually licking her juices off dripping fingers.

When bright blue eyes reopen and land on the shorter girl, Chloe is confused as to why Beca has put so much space in between them, albeit only a few inches.

“Becs?” Chloe’s voice croaks as she brings a hand lovingly to her shoulder, squeezing gently. The brunette doesn’t shy away, instead cautiously bringing a hand to cup Chloe’s cheek.

“Umm… the Bellas…” Beca mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I melted what with all the heat.
> 
> Who's up for something a little different, next ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry about the delay. I've been juggling a few things and I always read over my work before posting, and since I'm a perfectionist, I usually add a little bit more to make it flow smoother.
> 
> So here ya go!
> 
> I can still feel the heat, but this is where things start getting a little more real.
> 
> As always, thanks to my co-writer from 4 years ago KendrickSendrick, and my awesome beta SnowBritt (Tmylm)

Beca’s heart is racing for many reasons: Chloe having recently given her the most intense orgasm she’d ever received; her having just finished returning that favour whilst hearing the redhead scream HER name as she came… and the least pleasant reason, the Bellas had probably - most likely - heard enough to figure out what they had been doing.

The silence that follows her words is deafening. Neither woman seems to be able to grasp what they ought to do. The Bellas arriving home had always been a risk, they had both known that, but the thrill of _finally_ being together was just too… fantastical… to abate their actions.

The only thing the girls can hear is the harsh panting coming from the super senior as she continues trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving as she does so. Beca never once removes her eyes from Chloe’s, their gazes intensely locked. The last thing she wants is for Chloe to believe she regrets it. Any of it. Of course she doesn’t. She’s embarrassed, sure. The Bellas likely hearing their activities is not how she wanted the evening with Chloe to end; she had hoped for a second, third and maybe even fourth round.

She and Chloe still need to discuss exactly what they are. Are they dating? Girlfriends?

Just to be clear, she regrets nothing. Except for maybe not locking the front door or leaving a note for the Bellas to not disturb them.

Beca presses her left hand to Chloe’s cheek, cupping it gently for a few moments, lightly stroking the soft and damp skin. With every sweep of the pad of her thumb, Chloe’s eyes flutter closed before re-opening slowly, only to close again, seconds away from falling into Dreamworld.

Adjusting her positioning somewhat, she wraps both arms around Chloe’s still-quivering body; she must have misjudged just how much energy Chloe’s orgasm had taken out of her. She’s not complaining; if anything, pride swells inside of her chest. _She_ did that to Chloe. Her. Beca Mitchell.

Both girls lean forward a little, their heads closer than before so that their foreheads are delicately pressed against each other, as though kissing. Their legs automatically interweave, making it difficult to tell which belong to whom. They are practically joined from head to toe, bodies pressed against one another as though merged into one being; one mind, one heart, one body, and one soul.

Beca and Chloe keep their heavy breathing as quiet as possible, silently conveying to the other that everything is going to be alright, no matter what happens. Their delicate bubble of security and peace has been fractured, and despite their best attempts to re-enter it, reality is a cold splash of water.

They strain their ears for any signs of life outside their room.

The stillness is relatively unnerving; so, as a precaution, they both furtively lift the duvet over their bare bodies to cover themselves as best as possible. That way, should the worst happen, the girls won’t burst in and see them in all their naked glory… although, the worst thing would actually be Fat Amy filming the entire scene.

The problem at hand is that the Bellas house is _never_ this silent, as it is now, and it is worrying. She knows she had heard them coming up the stairs; there had been no other sound since.

Something isn’t right, and she can _feel_ it. The Bellas must be up to something.

Beca’s heart thrums loudly against her ribcage, and she is certain that Chloe can hear it. She wishes they had been able to keep _this_ between them for the time being; their privacy, their own world. She wanted to be able to explore this thing with Chloe first, without anyone else knowing or interfering.

She had kind of liked the idea of sneaking around with Chloe under the other girls’ noses, taking her out on dates under the pretences of having a Captains’ meeting. Like going to their favourite café for coffee or sitting together on the Quad whilst Beca mixes her music. They did that already, don’t get her wrong, but to do so with their fingers intertwined, sneaking kisses when no one is watching, to be able to look at her the way she always has without fear of being rebuffed… it was a way of easing her into things without the rush.

It saddens her that she won’t get to experience that before the oncoming storm of ‘I told you so’s’ and endless expanses of giggling and jokes.

The Bellas already make jokes about her and Chloe; she has _never_ found those funny and _never_ will. What she felt – feels – for Chloe has never been a laughing matter to her. Chloe may smile and giggle with the Bellas, which, truth be told, stings every time it happens, but the girl never contributes to it with her own input. It’s more like she… humours them. Plays along. She is far too sweet and kind to tell people to stop when they are having fun, especially with the whole Muffgate incident and expulsion from a Capella they’ve been through this year.

It also makes her wonder just when the Bellas had uncovered her feelings for her co-captain in the first place, even though she had never outwardly confirmed anything; and whether Chloe had also been aware all this time too.

The super-senior seems to be able to sense Beca’s anxiety, it’s her sixth sense magical ability that Beca has always marvelled at. She just… knows… what Beca needs and when she needs it. Chloe gently lays her hand on the brunette’s chest, above her heart, as though wishing she could cradle it inside her warm palms and keep it safe from harm.

“Do you think-” Beca begins to whisper but cuts herself short when Chloe nods frantically and presses a searing kiss to her lips. Normally being interrupted by people is one of her biggest peeves, what with it just being so fucking disrespectful… but _this_ type of interruption she can get used to.

Chloe doesn’t seem fazed at all by what’s going on outside her room, and yet here Beca is, almost having a heart attack at the thought of her closest friends knowing what she had just been doing… who… she had been doing. _Thoroughly_. _Rigorously. Wildly._

“Honey, relax. I’ve got you. They won’t bother us if they know what’s good for them.” Chloe coos into Beca’s ear, smoothing down the younger girl’s sex-mused hair with her free hand. Beca finds herself sinking into Chloe’s comfortable hold, angling her head up to join their lips together in a sweet, but fleeting kiss. There’s no heat, no desperation, no expectations. Just them.

But that soon changes the moment Chloe pulls her back in for another. And another. And another, lingering more and more each time.

Beca’s hand inches beneath the duvet still covering hers and Chloe’s bodies, as though the _offending_ limb has a mind of its own. Though neither girl seems particularly interested in obstructing the movement, if anything moving further under the duvets. Their kisses deepen with each second that passes, and their tongues re-kindle their now familiar dance, swirling and twirling together in perfect harmony.

Chloe’s own fingers, which had been stroking featherlight patterns and shapes on the skin of Beca's stomach, begin to trail downwards; it’s destination obvious. The girls are much happier knowing that they might be able to have some more time to themselves, before the inevitable storm.

As Chloe begins trailing her lips down Beca’s neck, flattening her tongue on the salty skin as she does so, she is tugged back up until she is flush against the smaller girl, lips captured swiftly.

Beca pulls Chloe more or less over her, needing to feel as much of her as possible. Her hands resurface from under the covers, fingers trailing over her hips and up the curve of her back in order fold around Chloe’s neck, holding her still.

Not wanting to give the other girl total control, Chloe’s hands slip around Beca’s back to rest between her body and the bed, cupping her firm ass.

Beca rolls her hips up once, and then a second time, feeling Chloe shift slightly and press her own back into her, urging her to continue her gentle movements.

Chloe whimpers when Beca captures her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging slightly at the swollen skin, before closing her own lips around it, sucking softly at it and then releasing it. When Beca repeats the action a second time, she shivers, eagerly recommencing their heated kiss.

“I kind of want dinner, but I think I have might just have enough to _eat_ here,” Beca mumbles into Chloe’s mouth as she adjusts the angle of her lips; both girls breathing heavily through their noses as their mouths refuse to part for too long at a time.

“Why are you so perfect?” Chloe giggles the moment they break apart for some much-needed oxygen, both still very much caught up in their post-sex haze. She sighs dreamily when she spots the infamous blush colouring Beca’s cheeks and carefully brushes stray locks away from her face and behind pierced ears.

“I’m not perfect, but you are!” Beca responds cheekily, not caring in the slightest at the sappy words coming from her own lips. “I still can’t believe we’re here, right now, together… And that out of everyone in Barden, the lines of guys and girls who’d give almost anything to date you, you’d want to be with someone like me.”

Chloe’s heart clenches uncomfortably in her chest, Beca’s words alluding to the suppressed pain of her childhood; something that only Chloe knows about.

In Beca’s second year, one of the Bellas had made a comment about how cool her father was as their teacher and how he seemed like ‘ _such an awesome dad to have’_ , and Beca had then retreated to her room for the rest of the day. When Chloe had found her that evening, they sat together as Beca unloaded her past, struggles and anxieties to her. It was the first time Chloe had ever seen the girl cry, and she had felt honoured that Beca trusted her enough to tell her. Oh yes, she had heard all about Dr Mitchell abandoning his young daughter and financially-struggling wife, intending to start a new life away from any complications and inevitable devastation.

Bridges may have been mended, but pain once felt can never truly be forgotten. Not if scars remain.

Beca continues. “You’re this beautiful, generous… extraordinary goddess of a woman, literally carved from perfection. You have so much love to give people and you deserve so much more in return. I’m just me; this dark and gloomy girl whose only talents consist of shutting everyone out and mixing songs together… I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life.”

Chloe leans back a few inches to look directly at Beca, words of rebuttal on the tip of her tongue, but the other girl has averted her gaze. She finds herself at a loss for words upon noticing the shimmering of unshed tears in Beca’s eyes.

“You really believe that, Bec? That you don’t deserve me? That I can find someone better than you?” Chloe scoffs, her eyes fierce and resolute. “Beca, I still find it hard to believe that you can’t see just how amazing you are. I am in awe of you every single day, from when I first saw you to the moment I fell in love with you only a short time after that day. You were this mystery I could never figure out, and it drove me insane. You still drive me insane, in the best possible way, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life, our lives, learning everything about what makes you who you are.”

She presses a gentle kiss to Beca’s furrowed brow, her lips lingering as though trying to show the girl she has no intentions of leaving her.

“You don’t need to wear dresses or spend hours styling your hair and applying your make-up to be beautiful, Becs. _Beautiful_ isn’t a threshold upon which you either pass or you don’t. It’s as natural as breathing. You stand out more than anyone I’ve ever met, and yes that means you are different. But guess what?”

Beca stays silent, taking in her every word as though afraid she was imagining it all.

“So what if you’re different, Bec? I love that. Why would I want someone who is just like everyone else when I can have someone who is _one of a kind_? You are so talented, babe. Music flows through your veins like it is meant to be there, like it’s a piece of your soul. I grew up with music meaning the absolute world to me, like it was the only thing that made sense. And well, you are music to me.”

Chloe’s eyes glisten, her chin wobbling dangerously. Her voice is thick as though seconds away from bursting into tears, and begging Beca to believe her words. To heed to them. To begin to love herself the way Chloe does.

She wipes away her tears, sniffling, pressing a kiss to Beca’s forehead before bringing their lips back together sweetly.

It lasts for only a few seconds, though with the way they are so easily lost in each other, it may as well have been hours. The moment they part, Beca beams at her, so honest-to-God touched by Chloe’s words, keeping their bodies close.

“Nobody has _ever_ said anything like that to me, Chlo.” Beca sniffles, her arms still holding the girl tightly to her body. “I love you so much,” she whispers, stormy blue eyes heavy with adoration, and reluctant to ever let her go. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything.”

The girls fall into a comfortable silence and Beca wonders how she can possibly continue falling even more in love with Chloe with every passing second.

“I just have to say-” Chloe begins.

“ _ACHOO_!”

The two love birds startle, jumping apart in fright, their eyes quickly snapping over to the door. They are half-expecting to see the girls standing inside their room, staring at them in horror and amusement, but luckily for them, their door remains closed.

Beca rolls her eyes in annoyance when she overhears whispered hisses to whomever had loudly sneezed.

Chloe uses this opportunity to make sure they are both fully covered by the duvet, nothing exposed, just in case their “visitors” pop their heads in. Beca, however, is furious with the girls for listening in and intruding on their privacy.

There is no way she isn’t going to give them a piece of her mind, maybe alongside a serving of triple-cardio.

The irate brunette quickly throws on her long plaid shirt, stomping loudly towards the door, but she pauses with her fingertips on the handle.

The tell-tale sound of footsteps quickly retreating down the hallway and stairs, followed by various bedroom doors slamming shut, could be clearly heard.

This is going to be fun.

She yanks the door open, readying herself to scream bloody murder, when she catches sight of the trembling form of their youngest member leaning against the wall opposite, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Legacy-”

“It isn’t my idea! I swear!” Emily rambles. “They wanted me to listen through the door, and wouldn’t let me leave, and then Stacie’s hair tickled my nose and I just couldn’t hold back the sneeze and-”

“Chill, Legacy, chill. I’m not mad at you.”

“Are you sure? I mean I just– I’m so sorry, and I’m sure you and Chloe have been at it for a while but– I didn’t mean– oh Beca, I didn’t even hear anything, I swear, only the scream. If you want me to forget that– I’m just gonna go-”

“-Emily.” Beca interrupts, her voice unexpectedly confident, just like it had been whilst she had been _fucking_ Chloe.

The freshman stares at her, unblinking, and even more terrified than she had been before.

“Chloe and I… probably won’t be down for dinner. I find myself rather… full.”

The innocent girl nods furiously, speeding off towards her room in record time.

Beca chuckles to herself brushing her hands on the side of her legs as she makes her way back into Chloe’s room, this time locking the door behind her.

As Beca sinks back down onto the bed with a soft sigh, she notices Chloe smiling dopily at her, seemingly not fazed by what had just happened.

Beca returns the grin, albeit shyly, gently tucking a strand of beautiful red hair behind Chloe’s ear. The brunette’s insides melt a little when Chloe nuzzles into her hand, placing an affectionate kiss onto her palm. She is almost certain that she’d never been kissed with so much tenderness and reverence in her life. Her skin tingles pleasantly where Chloe’s lips are pressed.

Laying her head back on the pillow, inhaling Chloe’s natural scent that is firmly embedded into the sheets, Beca pulls Chloe into her so that the older girl is curled into her side, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of her neck.

One of Chloe’s hands idly draw patterns on the younger girl’s stomach, over her shirt. Whilst one of Beca’s arms holds the redhead securely to her body, her free hand plays with Chloe’s hair, her fingers curling into Chloe’s auburn locks and lightly dragging her nails down her scalp in soothing movements.

The super-senior bursts into a fit of giggles, causing Beca to smile and nudge her arm teasingly. Her laughter always had been infectious; it’s one of the things she loves most about the other girl. “What’s so funny, huh?”

“Emily sounded terrified. The poor girl must have thought you were going to unleash hell on her.” Chloe places a sweet kiss into her neck, nuzzling her nose into the sweet-smelling skin. Beca’s free hand trails down Chloe’s right side, along the length of her arm, and intertwines her fingers with Chloe’s, squeezing gently.

Beca smirks at her own recollection of what had happened. “She was absolutely petrified, I thought she was going to wet herself. But shouting at her is like taking your anger out at a puppy, I just couldn’t do it. I did, however, tell her that we wouldn’t be coming down for dinner.” A pointed eyebrow wiggle follows the words and Chloe giggles again; Beca finds herself joining in even though she is one hundred percent serious.

Beca closes the space between them to seize Chloe’s lips with hers, but this time, they are both interrupted by a monstrous growl coming from the brunette’s stomach.

Beca flushes in embarrassment as Chloe snickers, her own stomach following suit.

“Great minds think alike!” Chloe whines, burying her face into Beca’s neck. She may be the taller of the two girls, but she loves the feeling of Beca’s arms surrounding her, holding her close. They make her feel as though nothing could ever hurt her, instead cocooning her in an everlasting warmth.

“I think we need to feed our pets before we go crazy!” The brunette replies, smiling down at Chloe fondly. “And then, we can finish our dessert up here.” Followed by another wink.

Beca goes silent when she realises what they are going to have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, huh? What's gonna happen next!! Will they still be in La La Land, or will things take a drastic turn?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooow. things get heated in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. enjoy my latest chapter, it was never just going to be fluff here I'm afraid.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to my original Co-author Kendrick Sendrick, and my awesome beta Tmylm.

Beca releases a long exhale, a sudden chill penetrating the confines of their safe little bubble.

“Chlo, you know that that means we’ll have to go downstairs and face the Bellas. I don’t know if I’m ready for their questions…” Beca raises her left hand to her mouth, teeth biting down on the pad of her thumb habitually as waves of anxiety stir in her stomach.

Chloe manoeuvres her arm under Beca’s pillow, allowing her to stretch her slightly aching muscles whilst simultaneously allowing the girl to scoot up the remaining millimetres between them, which was far too much space.

“We’ll face them together, babe. I’ll be by your side the entire time, I promise. Besides, what’s to say we don’t have a little fun with our answers?”

The redhead flashes her a quick wink and coy grin, biting her lip in obvious excitement; the possibilities seemingly endless.

“We should respond with the most exaggerated dirty details possible to gross them out enough to stop asking…” Chloe’s nose wrinkles in thought as she pauses, suddenly unsure. “But now that I think about it, that probably won’t stop Stacie or Amy from asking for more…”

Beca smiles mischievously.

“While I’d LOVE to tell them all about our dirty deeds in _exaggerated_ detail, I do kind of want to see the look on their faces if we say we were just _studying_ ,” Beca continues running her fingers through soft red curls. “ _Studying each other!_ ” Beca bursts, snorting loudly at her joke.

Chloe shakes her head in amusement, loving the chance to see Beca so relaxed. It never really happened much these days, usually only with her.

“But they’re not going to believe that. It’s gotta be something reasonable, Becs. They heard the… _commotion_.” She waggles her eyebrows, the word ‘commotion’ putting it politely. “Like… OH! WE CAN SAY WE WERE WATCHING PORN!” Chloe beams, as though it is a totally normal thing to admit to their group of close friends.

Beca, on the other hand, simply rolls her eyes and presses her lips to Chloe’s placatingly. Like _yeah you’re weird, but you’re my kind of weird._

“Oh come on, Babe. What two best friends watch porn together?” The brunette shakes her head with a smile. “Porn is so overrated and fake. If I wanted something to get off to, all I have to do is close my eyes and imagine you.”

She practically feels Chloe swoon at the compliment, and her face pulls into an exaggerated wince. So much for her badass vibe.

“Sorry, that was kind of lame to say… but nonetheless true. Besides, you really think Stacie will believe that we ‘watched porn’ when we come down looking like we fought off a pack of rabid dogs?” She motions towards their cluttered and haggard appearances; from the lines of hickies decorating their neck and shoulders, to the crescent moon-shaped indents and scratch marks left… everywhere.

Chloe frowns, eying Beca’s body up and down, before doing the same to herself. She must have misjudged just how wild and into the throws of pleasure she had been. “Well we have to sort it out then.”

She leads Beca to the bathroom a few doors down the hall, after checking to see that the coast was clear, and prompts Beca to reapply her make-up. With the smallest amount of hesitation, Beca begins to do hers in her usual style, light and fleeting, although she doesn’t give herself as much eyeliner as she normally does. There’s no point. They’re just going to head back up to, ahem, bed afterwards anyway.

She then attacks her bird’s nest on top of her head, trying to flatten her hair down to make it as presentable as possible, running her brush through any knots she finds. She has Chloe’s fingers to thank for that: running manically through her hair, grasping and tugging at it as though pulling the reins for a horse… although, if she’s being honest, she has a lot to thank Chloe’s fingers for.

The super senior, on the other hand, starts with covering up her visible hickeys with a large dollop concealer and she turns to Beca with excitement in her eyes.

“Ooooh, I have an idea Becs! Maybe we _could_ pretend **nothing** was going on at all. That might be fun! We’ll act as though none of _this-”_ she gestures between them, “-ever happened! We’ll say we _pretended_ to have sex to mess with them for all the times they’ve teased us about that and being _married_ ,” and she lowers her voice as she turns back to the mirror, “or we’ll say that it meant nothing at all.”

The brunette watches the girl continue to eagerly cover the hickeys she had given her.

Her heart falls at the thought of Chloe wanting to pretend that nothing had happened between them and that it meant nothing. She knows that she had technically agreed to it, but that was under the guise that they would eventually tell the girls after they had had their fun. It sounds as though Chloe has no intention of telling them afterwards.

Beca notices Chloe starting to think up plausible excuses to tell the Bellas, seeing her murmur quietly to her reflection.

To say Beca is worried is an understatement.

“Hey,” she calls gently, catching Chloe’s attention just as the girl finishes with the concealer. “Let’s try not to take this too far, okay? If we get called out, that’s that. We tell them the truth.”

Chloe doesn’t respond with words, simply turning her attention back onto her actions.

“Let’s go!” Chloe chirps excitedly, grinning at Beca with her usual bright smile.

Normally that particular smile would send her butterflies into overdrive, melting her insides completely… but not this time.

This time she just feels uneasy.

Beca returns the smile, she just hopes Chloe doesn’t notice how forced it is. Silence is very rarely uncomfortable between them, thanks to Chloe’s easy going, bubbly personality and extremely talkative nature. Maybe it’s just Beca, but on this occasion, the atmosphere feels strained.

Chloe clearly doesn’t notice.

The older girl grabs a hold of her clammy hand, entwining their fingers, and leads her down the stairs towards the bustling living room.

Before they come to the entrance, Chloe lets go of the brunette’s hand and puts a little distance between them, as though steeling herself for their _performance._

Beca feels a pang of coldness at the loss of contact.

All conversations grind to a halt the moment they enter the room, Chloe stalking in with her head held high, and Beca trailing awkwardly behind. She has a bad feeling about this.

Stacie sneers slyly at the two girls, ready to make some sort of, no doubt racy, comment. But before she can open her mouth, Chloe interrupts her heatedly with her usual dramatic flair.

“Has anyone ever had one of those god-awful days where absolutely anything and everything seems to go wrong?”

Silence. It seems no one was expecting her to say that. Were they supposed to respond?

Flashing a wide smile, simultaneously rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, she continues. “Like literally, not only do you discover that your long-term boyfriend has been fucking someone else

behind your back for the best part of a year, but he tells you and then proceeds to dump you… BY TEXT. Who does that!”

Again, an awkward silence as no one seems to know how to respond.

“And you’re so desperate to forget him and get him out of your system that you plan on going to a club to seduce and _fuck_ the first person you see.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Beca’s heart was gradually fragmenting inside of her chest with every spoken word, she would probably be on the floor laughing at the sheer looks of horror that pass across every, _EVERY_ , single one of the Bellas’ faces.

Including Lily, whose jaw is actually agape in astonishment. Which is saying something, because Lily usually knows things before anyone else does. If Lily is shocked by Chloe’s words, then something must truly be wrong.

“And then, plans suddenly change and you don’t even end up leaving the house. Somehow finding the next best thing and royally fucking their brains out instead.”

She waves her hands wildly, as though trying to emphasise the truth of her words.

“And to top the cake off with a cherry, you tell them everything they want to hear, after all, how else are they going to go for a second round? And the best part? Ha! Before you can take it back and say it meant nothing, your so-called friends interrupt, ruining everything.”

Chloe raises her arms in the air, dramatically pointing to herself.

“So thanks guys, really _appreciate_ that.”

Beca’s blood turns ice cold.

Anything else.

Beca could’ve handled anything else as their fake story. But this? She basically called Beca her rebound, and a _revenge fuck_. She knows the girl is just making it up as she goes along, but what she does know, is that this particular story makes her angry. To even _pretend_ something like this even happened is, quite frankly, an insult.

It makes her even more irate than that time Chloe forced her to attend a party with her last year, knowing she had planned to waste her very rare, quiet Sunday evening mixing, and then proceeded to _abandon her_ in favour of sucking some rando’s face the whole night. She had only gone to the party to keep the girl company, secretly looking forward to dancing together for the duration of the evening. She may have been dating Jesse at the time, but things were, in reality, long over between them by that point. She was in too deep with Chloe, even then.

Beca blinks, focusing her blurry gaze on the redhead, standing absolutely frozen. She hopes that no one is paying attention to her; she is positive her reaction alone gives away Chloe’s lie. But in all honesty, she wants someone to call her out. She wants someone to notice what Chloe’s words are doing to her; to force Chloe to admit her lie. It’s too painful to continue listening to.

Chloe remains oblivious and continues digging herself a deeper hole. “I can’t believe that you guys would do that to me, I needed to get laid so badly it’s not even funny. I was honestly having a bad enough day as it is.” The ginger dramatically plops down onto the couch next to Stacie, still leaving enough room for Beca on the other side of her.

But Beca doesn’t move an inch.

“Huh. I thought I heard you and Shawshank being all gooey and lovey dovey, though.” Amy comments, a look of genuine confusion colouring her face and her body language. The lack of snark coming from the Australian is just as surprising as Lily’s shock; she is seldom serious, especially when _Bhloe_ is involved. The pitying looks she shoots Beca don’t help matters much, in reality making the girl feel even worse.

“Ew, No!” Chloe exclaims, seemingly horrified.

She briefly cuts a glance to Beca, before turning back to Amy.

“Why would-”

Those first two words reverberate in Beca’s ears, her heart shattering in her chest.

She stops listening.

_Ew, No._

That’s all Beca can hear.

Of course, Beca knows that Chloe had had a lot of problems throughout her relationship with Tom, but she thought they had already broken up.

She was positive that Chloe had told her a few weeks ago that they were taking a break from one another… unless… that hadn’t meant they were breaking up.

_Oh my God._

Maybe that _was_ the real reason Chloe had wanted to go out tonight; because she and Tom were no longer an item, and not for Beca’s own benefit. Chloe never did tell her why she and “shower-boy” were having problems, only that she was often upset with him.

What if Tom really _had_ left her in the way she just described, and she really was just looking for a quick fuck?

Beca blinks back tears.

The brunette can feel dread begin to overwhelm her as she wonders whether Chloe’s story was actually a lie, or whether she had been lying to Beca about everything else. Her stomach churns as she vividly remembers confessing her love to the redhead, which Chloe had whole-heartedly returned. Did Chloe actually mean it? Or was she humouring her?

Chloe’s words hit are coming back to her full force _… ‘you tell them everything they want to hear, after all, how else are they going to go for a second round? And the best part… before you can take it back and say it meant nothing, your so-called friends interrupt, ruining everything.’_

Was that what Chloe was going to say to her before she was interrupted by Emily sneezing?

Why would she say all those beautiful things and then try and take it back? How could she? Had she been hoping to get laid a second time, before chickening out and trying to call it quits?

She looks over at Chloe trying to get a read on the girl, but from where she is standing to the side, she can’t quite see the redhead’s face.

Why does she sound… smug?

Beca doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

The whole plan was to make up a believable story to trick the Bellas. So why does Beca feel as though she is the one who has just been tricked?

She can feel her heart properly breaking. No, not just breaking. Disintegrating, crumbling, falling apart.

A memory appears at the forefront of her mind, one she had completely overlooked until now. She finds herself suddenly remembering something Chloe had once said to her a while ago, in passing.

Chloe had forced her to watch one of her favourite _trashy_ reality shows, one that Beca would vehemently deny ever having seen if anyone asked. They had just witnessed an arrogant asshole cheat on his girlfriend with a random, drunk girl from a club, followed by the girlfriend taking him back with open arms.

At the time, Chloe had scoffed, and said that she considered cheating to be the biggest betrayal of all, and that if she ever found someone to be cheating on her, she would not hesitate to get back at them.

A lone tear makes its way down Beca’s cheek, as she stares ahead at nothing. God, she feels like a fool. She had known, deep down, that the whole thing with Chloe had seemed too good to be true.

She has to get away from here… away from Chloe.

“… and so, what you guys actually heard was-”

Barely holding herself together, she interrupts Chloe’s explanation - _God she’s still talking about it-_ with an overly dramatic gasp whilst pointing at the clock.

She exclaims, “Shit, I need to get going. I-I have this… Thing… I totally forgot… I’m gonna be late… Don’t wait up for me!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Stacie tense, her eyes following her every move with obvious worry.

Beca makes a quick exit, making sure to avoid looking in Chloe’s direction.

Chloe probably won’t even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the douse of reality??


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Poor Beca, huh?
> 
> What's going to happen?
> 
> I know it's a bit short, but it's showing what happens on Chloe's side after Beca leaves.
> 
> As always, thanks to my co-writer from 4 years ago KendrickSendrick, and my super duper awesome and smart Beta, SnowBritt, or TMYLM.

Chloe remains exactly where she has been sitting for the last ten minutes, spewing lie after lie at the Bellas. She’d lost track of the utter garbage falling from her lips, but let it be known, Chloe Beale never half-asses anything. Especially once she has committed to her goal… which is to fool everyone.

Every question the girls ask her, Chloe skilfully tells them the opposite of what they are expecting to hear.

The opposite of what she is feeling.

That’s how lying works, after all. There is no time for hesitation, second guessing, or regrets. She had mastered the art of lying by the age of nine, especially when it came to lying about her feelings. Her family never cared one way or another when she was growing up, it was easier to separate herself from them metaphorically and emotionally, although it may as well have been physically too, it wouldn’t have made a single difference. It was no less painful, but easier.

And yet, as she rambles on with her made-up stories and not-so-well-thought-out justifications, all she can do is wonder why Beca had left as quickly as she had. They were supposed to be in this together, right? That was the plan… wasn’t it?

The girl hadn’t said to her that she had anything else planned for tonight; in fact, Chloe had been under the impression that they would first deal with the Bellas, and then head back to her room for a second and third round. It was unlike Beca to not mention her plans full stop.

The two knew each other's schedules like they knew the back of their hands, they had to. That was how they scheduled their daily meet-ups; be it at cafés, the park, the library… etc. they knew where the other was all the time. So when Beca had rushed out of the room, house, avoiding eye contact with her, citing she was needed elsewhere, alarm bells had gone off in Chloe’s head.

She knows it would be best to stop the lies gushing like lava from her mouth and just tell them the truth; that this thing with Beca is so fucking fragile, new, and that they want to explore it without any interferences… but she has already committed to it.

“So all that noise from before, the screaming of Beca’s name, is just because you and Tom broke up… and you like, needed… some… sexual reprieve?” Jessica asks hesitantly, not understanding the situation at all.

Chloe nods emphatically. “Yeah totes, Jess. I’m done with that dirtbag. For good. It was the only way to get his lying, cheating ass out of my system.” She confirms distractedly.

At least that part wasn’t a lie. She is over Tom, well and truly over him. She wasn’t even properly with him in the first place, to be fair. The truth is, she had been over him for so long, but she never even entertained the thought that Beca would want to be with her… and the sex was good… sort of.

Her head is still trying to catch up with why Beca had so suddenly run out the door, but the Bellas are a curious bunch, helping Chloe further dig herself deeper into her lies.

Stacie hasn’t removed her eyes from the door, not once. She was still trying to process what the hell was even going on. She can feel that something is off; but she can’t quite put her finger on what. Chloe seems to be acting normal, although now that she looks closely at the older girl, she appears far tenser now that Beca is not here.

The tall brunette catches Cynthia-Rose’s eye and exchanges a worried glance.

“So, like, Beca was your way of getting back at your ex for sleeping with another woman?” Legacy asks. Emily sounds like she is on the verge of tears, as though the mere thought of Chloe treating Beca like a sexual object is simply appalling, which it is. How could someone treat their best friend like that? Especially when she had seen Beca earlier, after coming out of the bedroom; cheeks flush, a smile playing on her lips… she had looked… different.

With a small pause, Chloe responds to Emily’s question. “Of course I wanted to get back at him. Beca and I… We aren’t _together_ … We’re just _friends_. We always will be…”

As her words leave her mouth, she can feel her heart physically breaking.

Is it too late for her to take it all back with a “yeah, I was lying about this whole thing, I’m actually in love with Beca and what you heard was her fucking me into oblivion after I did the same to her”? Probably. They most likely wouldn’t believe that considering she’s just spent the best part of forty-five minutes telling said lies in the first place.

The Bellas glance awkwardly at one another at the sudden change in behaviour from the usually bubbly redhead, not knowing how to take it or what to say. It’s not their position to call her out and berate her for her obvious lies, nor is it the right time. Chloe is clearly working on her emotions so the least they can do is try and help her with whatever she is going through.

“You okay Chlo?” Stacie asks cautiously, leaning over and gently placing her hand on Chloe’s knee. The older girl silently nods, swiping at her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she blubbers.

“You know…” CR and Stacie lock eyes, the taller of the two tilts her head slightly and continues. “You can tell us what really happened Chloe. We’re not going to judge you.”

Chloe lets out another quiet sob, looking up at the girls, before turning away in shame. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be pretend-”

Emily, surprisingly, is the one who gasps, surging to her feet with fire in her eyes. She feels a sudden wave of protectiveness towards the small brunette she had come to idolise.

“How dare you say it was ‘ _supposed’_ to be pretend! How can you not see how Beca feels about you! I was there when she opened the door earlier on. Yes, she was angry, but above all, she looked happy, relaxed. Something I’ve never seen before, something the other girls probably haven’t seen before. You have no right to sit there telling us that it was all just a game of pret-”

Chloe stumbles to her feet, interrupting Emily’s tirade, and rushes over to their youngest member, attempting to pull the girl into her body for a comforting hug. For the first time since she’s known the girl, Emily actively tries to resist the hug by jerking away.

This brings on a whole new surge of tears to her eyes. It’s not often someone pushes her affection away, but when it does happen, it feels like a very personal rejection.

“No! Em, you completely misunderstood me-”

Emily manages to pull away from the redhead completely, but before she can continue her outburst, Stacie comes up from behind, putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. When Emily looks up at the girl, tears practically overflowing her eyes, Stacie places a placating kiss to her forehead. She then turns her attention to Chloe, a frown etched into her face, her lips in a firm line; something that is very unusual for the taller girl. It’s as though she is… disappointed.

With the identical looks she is receiving from the other Bellas, reality dawns on Chloe. She _had_ just done exactly what Beca had warned her not to do… She had actually taken the denial a league too far; well, at least, some of it. She hadn’t told anyone about what happened between her and Tom, not even Beca, and that sort of… slipped out.

She hopes that that was not the reason Beca had left so suddenly.

She hadn’t told anyone because it is undeniably humiliating to tell people that the reason her and her boyfriend broke up was because she was not enough for him. She was not enough to satisfy him, so he fucked someone else behind her back.

That must be the reason, Chloe concludes. The fact that she hadn’t told Beca about the end of her relationship with Tom. It’s not like she had purposely tried to keep it a secret from her of all people, it was just… easier.

Beca wouldn’t doubt Chloe’s feelings for her, right? Not after everything they’d been through… surely not?

The Bellas more or less leave the topic alone after that, steering into a discussion regarding their upcoming performance. They knew not to keep bugging the redhead about something she wasn’t ready to talk about; it was obvious that this was pretty serious.

Hours pass, and while most of the Bellas had initially stayed up with Chloe to keep the troubled girl company, they had sauntered off to bed at around 1am, Beca still having not returned.

“I’m gonna hit the hay Chloe. I really hope she comes back soon,” Legacy says mid-yawn. The taller girl is still keeping her distance from her captain, but she isn’t a rude person; she wishes her a _goodnight_ nonetheless and retires to her room.

And then Chloe is all alone.

Alone with her thoughts; the events of the last few hours, days and weeks plaguing and haunting her mind. Memories of her breakup with Tom, which had actually occurred a few weeks before, swirl to the forefront of her mind, angering her all over again. They then transition into her recollection of her shower with Beca from mere hours before, followed by those of kissing her and making vigorous and passionate love.

Not to mention professing her love to her. 

Now, however, she just feels this overwhelming sense of guilt.

Picking up her phone, she finds Beca’s text message thread under “ ** _Becs_** ** _💕🎶🌸_** ”, and begins to compose a message.

‘ _Hey babe, where did you go? I’m so sorry. I miss you xoxo’_ she writes, immediately shaking her head and erasing all of it. Too clingy.

She tries again.

‘ _Hey babe, when will you be home? I’m waiting for you. Please hurry, or just let me know you’re safe’_ but that is erased too. Now she sounds too desperate.

After a few more failed attempts she decides to just call her. Maybe the selfish part of her simply wants to hear the girl’s voice.

After three rings, she hears Beca’s voice and is hopeful, “ _Hey it’s Beca, I’m probably sleeping or at work right now so leave a message and maybe I’ll get back to you. Probably not though._ ”

Chloe’s heart drops. It’s her voicemail. She recognises it because she was there when the girl had jokingly recorded it.

Either her call had been denied, or the girl had her phone switched off. Both of which are major causes for concern. If her call had been denied, after three rings, then Beca really didn’t want to talk to her. And if her phone was switched off, or run out of battery, then how is she ever going to find out if Beca is okay… if she is safe?

The phone beeps once and Chloe sighs, tears springing to her eyes. How badly had she _fucked up_?

“Hey Becs.” She whispers forlornly into the receiver.

She cannot rid her mind of the look of utter despair on Beca’s face before she walked out.

In the moment, she had thought Beca was playing her part… but she hadn’t been. That look had been completely real. All because she had found out that Chloe had been keeping her break up a secret from her.

She wonders if Beca will even bother listening to her voicemail, it’s worth a try.

“Umm, it’s Chloe. Listen, I’m really sorry you had to find out about Tom that way. I–I took it too far, and I should have told you sooner. Please come home, I want you to come back.” Chloe sniffles and tries to hold herself together for a few more seconds. “I know this is going to sound stupid and you have every right to be angry with me, but I miss you, Becs. I’ll uh, be on the couch waiting.”

She takes a breath, trying to steady her voice.

“I love you,” she whispers, whimpering slightly. “Please just come home from wherever you went, and we can talk. Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eesh. what happens after Beca leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shifts eyes guiltily*
> 
> thanks again to my awesome co-writer from 4 years ago, KendrickSendrick, and my super, duper awesome beta, SnowBritt (TMYLM)

There is a slight chill to the night air; the sort of iciness that creeps along the ridges of one’s spine and leisurely crawls across the base of their neck… inch by slow inch.

A normal person might have jerked away from it, burrowing safely into the heated confinements of their heavy coats or woolly jumpers.

It is, however, a sensation Beca embraces in reality, especially when she considers the suffocating atmosphere she had barely managed to escape moments prior. This is a much needed, literal breath of fresh air.

When Beca had up and vacated the Bella house, her mind and thoughts had been all over the place. Frazzled, spaced out… mentally exhausted. All she had needed was to get away from everything and everyone; and now, all she wants is to be left by herself for a little while. She is, of course, her own worst critic… but at the same time, hers are the only set of ears that listen to what she has to say. Her inner voice will always cut her down, but it won’t ever lie to her, betray her, tell her what she wants to hear. Sometimes brutal honesty is what keeps her sane.

She had no destination in mind when she left, and she still has no clue where she is headed. Nowhere she can warm herself up, and no one she can visit or spend the night with… not at this late hour, anyway. Outside of her friendship with the Bellas, she has no one. Aside from Jesse, that is, but considering how things went down between them, that’s no longer a thing.

In addition to what’s going through her mind, it isn’t even including the gut-wrenching pain pulsating through her body with every passing second. Constant. Unbearable. One that she can feel mostly emanating from her heart.

It hurts, like _seriously_ hurts.

The rest of the pain, she can feel tossing and churning around in her stomach; something that is making her rather light-headed. Chloe may as well have been a boxer at some point, because it’s as though Beca had just been sucker-punched, again and again. Except with words, not actions. The pen is mightier than the sword, but spoken words cannot be un-spoken the way written words can be erased.

Moreover, she feels foolish. So very, very foolish.

Chloe is very good at acting, but Beca has to hand it to her. She played her. And like a chump, she believed her. She always did, because she never understood how people could lie to the face of someone they love or care about.

Beca seldom lied, and if she did, it was in the best interest of whomever she is lying to; she had the largest guilty conscience, she always felt terrible after.

And Chloe? For God’s sake, she had spent three years watching the red-head bluff her way into getting free drinks from bartenders and admirers. Those puppy eyes mixed with her sweet smile are the deadliest combination Beca had ever seen. Not to mention all the occasions where she would convince Aubrey that eating masses of mint chocolate-chip ice-cream would help soothe her throat, even though the blonde was adamantly strict with the Bellas’ health and diet.

Chloe had even once begged her lecturer for an extension on her essay deadline because she had to ‘ _take her sick grandmother to the hospital’_ … _Bullshit_. Beca had met the women once; she is ninety years old and still exercising to keep fit. That’s more than the brunette did. Ever!

Either way, as she aimlessly walks down the street lit pavement, she feels lost. Mentally and emotionally. Time has long escaped her awareness by this point, though she has nowhere she needs to be and isn’t pushed for time.

Beca’s emotions are all over the place, something she hasn’t experienced in a long time; roughly, since the time her parents’ marriage had abruptly ended. She wishes she had someone she could talk to, vent to, a way to exert all her pent-up anger. But she doesn’t.

So she does what she does best, over-analyses everything and then shoves it into another one of her metaphorical boxes, never to be opened again.

It isn’t long until she finds herself in a very familiar location; a nearby park that she visits almost every weekend with Chloe. It’s their little getaway place, somewhere no one can find them and bother them, and instead, where they can hang out and talk without prying eyes and ears. She just hopes Chloe doesn’t think to look for her here, that is, if she has even noticed she left in the first place.

At least she isn’t too far from the house, and that it is, in fact, still on campus.

She doesn’t remember at what point the sun had set, only that it must have been a while ago since she hadn’t noticed the lack of proper visibility. The stars twinkle back at her as she surveys them for a few moments, realising it is a sight she never really appreciated before now. She takes comfort in their simple beauty, and she marvels at it. The endless expanse of mystery and wonder, a sea of a billion stars laid out before her very eyes twinkling back at her, and the crescent shaped moon peacefully watching over the Earth in the Sun’s absence.

She takes a seat under _their_ tree, her back against the bark, and her ass planted firmly on the dry grass. The street lights dotted around the park provide enough light so as to vaguely see one’s surroundings, but they don’t do much to ease the feeling of loneliness.

She shivers as a particularly icy breeze caresses the bare skin of her arms and neck, cursing her stupidity at not having taken a sweater or coat with her in her haste to leave. 

She is instantly taken back to the blissful warmth from when she had been wrapped up in Chloe’s heated embrace, lips firmly attached and bodies perfectly entwined. What she wouldn’t give to have the ability to go back in time and relive everything, discussing with Chloe beforehand about what to tell the Bellas should they arrive home and find them.

But Chloe’s words echo over and over in her mind, like a mantra. The girl had intentionally not said a single thing to her about the end of her relationship with Tom, which hurt, of course. But to think that she had wanted to go to a club with the aim of getting laid by someone, and instead settling for her… it felt like a form of betrayal. Like she would just… use her like that.

She shouldn’t have run, she knows that. She should have just spoken to Chloe and cleared things up, asking for an explanation.

But she’s a _coward_. She always has been. But _God_ , the words just hurt her so much.

How could someone like Chloe ever want to be with a girl as broken as her? It is absurd. Rainclouds and sunshine don’t mix. The sun is warm and caring, and rainclouds dark and bitter. Two total opposites. Maybe it’s best she finds out Chloe’s true feelings now and save herself the pain of uncovering them later, when she is far more invested.

Beca now notices that black clouds have swept in and covered the once starry sky in a rather threatening manner. A flash from somewhere in the distance startles her, and the rumbling thunder follows soon after. She needs to get home. This is _stupid._

The first raindrops splatter against her skin and she stands up, briskly heading to the park’s entrance. She never really liked rain in the first place and could never understand why people thought the sound was comforting; it grated her nerves! And being out in it was a whole different ballgame.

Wet shoes had always been one of her biggest peeves, even just the thought of her walking in drenched trainers was enough to push her into moving quicker. She vaguely recalls occasions in the past where her feet had been in complete agony after she had continued walking in the rain, and that alone is one of the reasons she owns numerous sneakers.

Her phone buzzes angrily in her pocket once, and then again, and again.

_Chloe_.

She doesn’t even need to look; her _Chloe senses_ are tingling. She knows they need to talk, but this is one conversation she refuses to have over the phone. Moreover, she will talk to her when she gets home, and out of the rain, hopefully drying herself beforehand.

When _Titanium_ blares from her phone, she declines the call as quickly as possible, mentally apologising to Chloe. She’s certain that she wouldn’t even be able to hear Chloe, were she to answer. The last thing she wants, no matter how angry she feels, is to worry the girl. She is not the kind of person who deliberately puts herself in dangerous positions for revenge.

The rain is really coming down now, the torrent soaking her to the bone and causing her clothes to stick to her like a second skin; a very cold and uncomfortable second skin. She mutters curses when she feels her shoes squelch with each hurried step she inadvertently takes through the puddles that are growing in size on the pavement.

Her phone beeps loudly, signalling that a voicemail is being left.

Deciding to at least hear what Chloe has to say, she presses her phone to her ear, and only marginally slows her pace, just past the entrance of the park at this point.

“Hey Becs.” Of course it’s Chloe.

_Pause_.

Beca makes sure her volume is turned up to its maximum, unsure if the reception is just so bad she can’t hear anything.

“Umm, it’s Chloe. Listen, I’m really sorry you had to find out about Tom that way. I–I took it too far, and I should have told you sooner. Please come home, I want you to come back.”

Beca’s eyebrows furrow. _Chloe thinks she is upset with her because she wasn’t told about the break up?_ Sure, that had stung, but hello, what about everything else the girl had said?

“I know this is going to sound stupid and you have every right to be angry with me, but I miss you, Becs. I’ll uh, be on the couch waiting.”

There is another pause.

Beca tries to hold back a sob as she hears the girl try to hide her sniffling on the other end of the call. “I love you.”

Beca wipes away her tears frantically, cursing herself for clearly having hurt Chloe by running away instead of just talking to her. _God_ she feels so selfish.

“Please just come home from wherever you went and we can talk again. Okay?”

Without thinking twice about it, Beca presses the _call_ button, Chloe picking up immediately with a worried “Becs”.

But before the drenched brunette has a chance to respond, she promptly trips over an uneven paving stone, letting out a loud yell as she stumbles onto the concrete and lands painfully on her side.

Her phone is lying somewhere close-by, having tumbled onto the sidewalk with a resounding _crack_ the moment she had tripped.

Blood is pounding ferociously in her ears as she tries to gather her bearings. As irrational a thought as it is, she is genuinely terrified that this is how she will meet her end. Lying on the sidewalk, in the middle of a thunderstorm, with a painfully throbbing ankle.

The rain continues to cascade from the heavens above, making it difficult for her to even open her eyes. But she manages to do so after a slight struggle.

Beca’s ears prickle as she hears a faint, high-pitched scream coming from her left, and if she’s not mistaken, it sounds like Chloe shrieking her name over and over through the receiver.

She turns her head to the side and winces when she notices a large spider-web crack through the middle of her phone screen. It’s going to be so fucking expensive to replace.

She wants to respond, to ease the girl’s worry, but her mouth isn’t co-operating with her brain. She has what feels like a concussion… she must have hit her head on the sidewalk when she fell, and boy it hurts like a bitch. But she soldiers through the pain and reaches over for her phone.

A bright flash to her left causes her to flinch and a piercing, crack of thunder soon follows. Her heartrate spikes tenfold. It’s getting closer.

This is now stupidly dangerous.

“Fuck,” she mutters, wincing at the sharp twinge in her ankle when she shifts her stance somewhat, still stretching for the phone that is a few inches away from her fingertips. She almost gives up reaching for it, but Chloe’s hysterical screams give her the boost of energy she needed.

Beca grasps the phone tightly with her trembling fingers, bringing the receiver to her lips and cursing when she feels another stab of pain.

“Shit! Ugh. Chlo? Chlo, can you hear me?” She yells, unsure if the other woman actually could hear her. 

The torrential downpour makes it difficult to hear much of anything else and she is almost certain that her phone will die any moment, what with it having taken a direct hit on the ground as well as the whole _being waterlogged_ thing. She is desperate for Chloe to come and find her; she’s not sure she can make it home by herself.

The muffled sound of Chloe continuing to shout her name is all she can hear through the phone and she hopes to God that the woman can hear her.

“Chloe I’m just outside the park on the sidewalk close to the entrance. I tripped, and I think I twisted my ankle.” She lets out a whimper, “ _Ahhhh_ , _badly._ It’s the park you take me to for our picnics.”

She moves her free hand down to hold her throbbing foot as though hoping that would curb the agony. “Please,” she sobs weakly, forgetting all about their mishap earlier.

She just wants Chloe to save her.

Like she always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not looking so good huh? Things really take a turn for the worst.
> 
> Tune in to find out what happens next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now back to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've been on the edge of your seats wondering what was going to happen next...
> 
> well...
> 
> you're about to find out.
> 
> Thanks again to my co-writer from 4 years ago KendrickSendrick, even though I re-wrote the entire thing and re-worked it all to make it 4 times the original length; she was my original partner in crime! and big thanks to SnowBritt (Tmylm) for being my beta, and I know I've re-worked it and added since you last checked... ;)

“Please just come home from wherever you went, and we can talk. Okay?”

Chloe finds that she can barely hold herself together at the thought of Beca not wanting to come home… to her. Her heart feels as though it is ripping into shreds inside her chest, guilt having long taken a hold of her emotions and thoughts.

Beca is _God knows where_ , all on her own, and she knows it is _her_ fault. Completely her fault. What if Beca is hurt? What if something happens to her and no one can reach her? It’s simply killing her that she isn’t getting the answers that she is looking for. She is not religious in any means, but a sign of some sort to ease her conscience would be amazing about now.

All she needs is just some positive affirmation of where Beca is, anything at all, and when she will be coming back. The most important thing for Chloe is for her to know that the other girl is safe.

More than anything in the world, Chloe wants to rewind time and go back to when they were together, snuggled up nice and cosily in their fortress of warmth and security, pressed firmly into each other’s body. If Chloe closes her eyes, she can still feel the throbbing in her veins from her orgasm; the way Beca’s eyes had never left hers, not even for a second; the way Beca’s fingers had curled _oh so perfectly,_ and the way she had flown amongst the stars to witness wonders she had never seen before.

The super-senior nearly drops her phone when _I’m Too Sexy For My Shirt_ blares from her phone, and she sees that Beca is calling her. Fumbling to answer, she cautiously greets the girl with a gentle “ _Becs_ ”, trying to erase any hint of worry in her tone.

She startles at the loud yell she hears through the phone, soon followed by the tell-tale sound of something large falling to the ground and glass cracking.

Her whole world stops.

Chloe’s imagination flickers through every possible worst-case scenario and all of them include Beca hurt in some way or another. Her heart recommences with a ferocious pounding against her chest, thrumming a very violent rhythm as a long silence follows whatever it was she heard.

“Beca! What was that?!” Anxiety seeps into her tone this time, and quite frankly, she couldn’t care less. She feels the desperate need to express to Beca in no uncertain terms that she has every right to be concerned for her and her wellbeing, no matter the physical and emotional distance currently between them. She is her friend, first and foremost.

Another long silence follows, in addition to Chloe’s ears picking up incoherent groaning and some sort of consistent noise of static on the line; _why does sound a little like rain_?

Chloe jumps to her feet, pacing around the open space of their living room in distress as she, once again, hears no response on the other end of the call. _Please, please, please be okay. I need you to be okay, Becs. Say something, anything._

The possibility of Beca actually being hurt fuels her tears and they cascade down her cheeks at the same time as her legs begin to quake. She grasps onto the edge of the sofa to steady herself.

“BECA! BECS! Please answer me! What’s going on? Beca?!” She sniffles loudly as she releases a choked sob, wiping away her tears with her free hand.

Her chin trembles when she gets no answer, so she screams Beca’s name over and over again, hoping for some sort of response.

A flash illuminates the room; it was so unexpected that Chloe physically jumps back in alarm. Turning her attention to one of the windows, her jaw drops when she realises it is torrential rain outside, and for how long it’s being going on for, she has no idea. Her heart drops as thunder roars immediately after.

Beca is out there.

Alone.

And probably hurt.

She hears a distressed moan coming from Beca, and she clutches the phone harder, pressing it firmly to her ear. The static on the line prevents her from hearing what Beca is trying to say. “…Chlo… I’m by…entrance… park… ankle… picnic… pleas-” the line goes dead.

“BECA!” Chloe shrieks, not caring that she had most likely just woken up the entire house.

Thundering footsteps descend the stairs as Chloe makes the haste decision to go out and find Beca, and she rushes around trying to find her coat.

“Chloe,” Stacie’s terrified voice cuts through her own fear for a moment, and she pauses her actions for the shortest second. By this point, all of the Bellas have accumulated in the living room, and they all look frightened as she feels.

“I have to find Beca,” are the only words Chloe says as she accidentally stumbles into the girls, forgoing her coat, and making her way to the porch of the house where she slips into her shoes.

Chloe quickly leaves and puts her cardio skills to good use, sprinting like she has never done so before. Even Aubrey’s cardio drilling exercises could never have prepared her for this. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, accentuated by her undeniable fear, fuels her every step. 

The rain is still hammering down on every visible surface and it’s so heavy, she is having quite a bit of difficulty seeing what is ahead of her. Nevertheless, she jumps over the puddles she could see in order to avoid her shoes taking on too much water but wasn’t so lucky with the others.

From what she heard of Beca’s words, she knows roughly where the girl should be, which is extremely lucky. However, trying to find the quickest route in the dark, is a whole different story. It is much more difficult to manoeuvre and find one’s way when visibility is at its lowest.

Normally, Chloe would consider _running_ as her way of clearing her head from whatever problems she may be facing or sadness she may be feeling; hence why she took the time to go for a morning jog every morning. But at this moment, her mind is preoccupies with pondering over the different scenarios of what could have happened to Beca. What state she might find her in.

None of them are positive.

She feels another wave of guilt engulf her when she thinks about the Bellas; the way they had looked undeniably concerned before she had left them tears at her heart. It isn’t hard to imagine what must have gone through their minds when they had awoken to Chloe screaming Beca’s name, only to see her rush out of the house with little more than a ‘ _I have to find Beca’_.

Nearing the park that she was confident Beca had been referring to, she slows to a jog, scanning through the rainstorm for any sight of Beca. God knows what she would do if this wasn’t the right park Beca. Probably search every single damn park in Atlanta if it meant finding the girl she loves more than anything in the world and bringing her home.

She calls Beca’s name loudly as she sweeps her drenched hair behind her ears and messily ties it back, trying to prevent it from obstructing her vision even more than the rain was already doing.

“Beca, _where are you_?” She hisses to herself as she continues to survey the area for anything amiss. The park itself is huge, she knows this, but Beca had said the word _entrance_ , so hopefully she is still there.

_Wait._

Chloe’s breath hitches.

A small figure curled up in a foetal position on the sidewalk catches her eye and she panics, rushing over as quickly as physically possible.

“Oh my god!”

The redhead drops to her knees to assess the situation. Of course it’s Beca.

She does _not_ look okay.

“Beca, baby. What happened?” She leans over Beca’s face, partly shielding her from the rain. She sweetly caresses the trembling girl’s cold, tear-streaked face in her warm hands and her heart sings when she hears a low moan.

She is conscious; that’s a _good_ sign.

One of the brunette’s hands is still clutching her foot, trying not to move her ankle in any way as she pitifully whimpers Chloe’s name as though wanting the girl to take away her agony.

“Chlo,” the pain in her voice is close to reducing Chloe to tears, but her priority is getting Beca home. There is no time to cry, not when a lot depends on her staying strong enough for the both of them.

“I’m here, babe. I’m here. I’ve got you.” She whispers fiercely into the girl’s ear, making sure Beca is fully aware that Chloe will always be there to catch her when she falls.

To this day, Chloe has never not marvelled at the sheer strength Beca constantly displays; be it her independence, or even just the way she holds herself every single day, in defiance to anything or anyone that dares to get in her way. She cares so much more than she ever lets other people see, and Chloe feels so privileged that she is the only person Beca allows to witness that side of her.

Beca rarely cries; that is something she takes great pride in that, although she knows she probably shouldn’t. In fact, she hadn’t even cried after her and Jesse’s breakup, a relationship she had had for two and a half years, and yet Chloe’s words of assurance are all it takes for her to let herself go.

Feeling Chloe’s arms holding her securely, she turns over and curls into the tight embrace, bursting into tears. 

This is the first time Chloe has dealt with a Beca who is currently a boogery, sobbing mess and she feels an overabundant surge of protectiveness flare in her chest as she pulls the girl closer, vowing to never let any more harm come her way. With every rumble of thunder, she can feel Beca jerk in her arms, burying her face into Chloe’s body.

“Hey. It’s okay, Becs. Let it all out.” Chloe coos, trying to stay calm for her best friend's sake. “Everything’s going to be alright, babe.” She places a warm, tender kiss on Beca's wet forehead, an action that never fails to result in Beca’s eyelids fluttering closed. Even now, Chloe will never not be taken aback by Beca’s involuntary reaction.

Beca sniffles harshly and takes a deep, hiccupping breath. “C-C-Chlo-ee,” she manages to get out.

Chloe smiles sadly down at the quivering girl in her arms, her heart aching at seeing the sheer amount of discomfort she is clearly in. “C'mere,” her voice is barely audible over the rain, but she holds Beca tightly against her chest, making sure to avoid jarring her sore ankle.

Having the girl in her arms, Chloe feels a relief that she had never experienced in her life.

She had been so scared thinking about what might have happened to Beca, especially at this time of night in such horrendous weather. To find her safe and, well, not completely sound, but alive nonetheless, makes her want to never let the smaller girl out of her sight. Never again, at least.

She didn’t know what to expect when she arrived at the park, what condition she’d find Beca in, but she’s thanking every single God in existence that Beca is still with her.

Chloe feels the younger girl quaking in her arms, her tears never having ceased their descent. Her skin is paler than usual and ice cold to the touch; getting Beca home and warmed up is an absolute priority, lest she catch hypothermia, or worse.

Chloe gets to her feet very slowly and carefully bringing Beca up with her, and puts her arm around the girl’s waist, letting Beca lean on her for stability.

“I’ve got you babe. I’m here for you. Nothing can hurt you now.” She whispers reassuringly into Beca’s closest ear and placing a loving kiss to her cheek, lingering there for a few moments.

When Beca inadvertently puts pressure on her left foot, she screams out in anguish, her knees buckling underneath her.

Chloe catches her before she falls to the ground and decides to act quickly by doing the only thing she thinks might help. She lifts the girl into her arms bridal style, the brunette wrapping her own arms tightly around her neck.

Chloe cradles her as she would a young child.

She can hear Beca crying into her neck, babbling unintelligible words and Chloe gently coos into her ear to calm her down, “I love you, I’ve got you, I won’t let anything happen to you,” over and over.

She begins to walk them both home.

It’s a good thing Chloe keeps up with her workouts and that Beca weighs next to nothing. She trudges through the rain with the younger woman in her arms for the better part of fifteen minutes, whispering into her ear the whole time, thankful the girl she loves is safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! safe and sound huh? but what about their relationship.
> 
> Not out of the woods just yet.
> 
> Stay tuned for more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Beca home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was hoping for fluff? 
> 
> Yeah, me too.
> 
> Nevertheless, one chapter left folks!! Thanks for staying with me! I know I don't often write fics, ESPECIALLY of this length, but as I've been reminding you with every chapter, this whole story started as a whole 'I write 1 section, KendrickSendrick writes 1 section' and then I just completely re-worked the entire thing, bumping it up from 20 to 75 pages, at least.
> 
> It's been a long ride, and I know the final chapter is one of the longer ones, so sometime this week, I'll be reading over it and re-editing it ensuring I'm happy with it.
> 
> Enjoy this, and stay tuned for when I post the final chapter.

By the time both girls finally enter the Bella house, Chloe notes that the other girls must have gone back to bed instead of waiting up.

She doesn’t blame them.

It is nearing 03:00am, after all, and a couple of the girls are unlucky enough to have Saturday morning lectures. Chloe revels in the fact that she does not; she is simply exhausted and looking forward to sleeping in. She had just been hoping that that would involve Beca in her arms, maybe not even sleeping… but now she is totally unsure whether that is ever going to be an option at all.

Beca hadn’t spoken a single word to her since whimpering her name the moment she had found her. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe the girl was far too tired, but the silence was far from comfortable.

Gently shouldering the door shut behind her, Chloe looks down at the trembling form of her best friend in her arms. Number one priority: Get them both out of their wet clothes and into dry clothes… but maybe first grab a bag of ice and a snack. Beca is likely _famished_.

“Want to come up to my room, babe?” Chloe softly whispers, carrying Beca into the kitchen and carefully sitting her on the counter so that she could grab some ice from the freezer and a bag of _Cheese-Its._

Beca nods and wipes her nose on her wet sleeve, taking the offered bag of chips and ice. She remains quiet and when Chloe steps up close, she immediately opens her arms for the girl to lift her up and take her to her bedroom.

Unsure if she will be able to carry Beca up the two flights of stairs, she steels herself knowing that there is no chance Beca would be able to do any part of that with the way her ankle is looking. Chloe slides her right arm underneath Beca’s knees and her left to cradle behind her back as she lifts the girl.

Chloe holds the still sniffling brunette in her embrace, the girl shifting slighting and tucking her face into Chloe’s neck. As she climbs the stairs step by slow step, she ensures she doesn’t hit Beca’s ankle on anything. She drops sweet kisses onto the top of Beca’s head each time the smaller girl whimpers in pain.

By the time they make it up to Chloe’s room, Chloe is breathing relatively heavily although doing her best to hide it. It was a lot harder than she expected, carrying a body up a large number of steps. Gently manoeuvring the girl in her arms, she manages to catch a hold of the handle with the hand around Beca’s back and wiggles it, grunting slightly at the weight being pressed onto her forearm instead.

Entering the room, she presses the light switch with her shoulder, and closes the door with her foot, which _clicks_ shut.

The redhead cautiously places Beca onto her empty desk so that she is sitting on it as comfortably as possible; Chloe knows she is still far too wet for her bed. She doesn’t quite let go of the younger girl just yet and Beca’s fingers remain tightly clenched around the soaked material of her shirt, her face refusing to emerge from her neck. She doesn’t push her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital now? You might have a fracture or a sprain." Chloe feels the girl shake her head, sighing. It was always going to be a long shot, she knows Beca hates hospitals with a passion. "We'll discuss it in the morning then."

Chloe keeps her arms around Beca for a few more moments until she feels the other girl pull away, and to save any awkwardness, she heads towards her closet. A few seconds later she returns to Beca’s side holding two fluffy towels, one for herself and one for Beca, and the younger girl grasps onto one with a slight smile in appreciation.

“Could I borrow a shirt?” Beca quietly asks, already beginning to pull her top off, grumbling when it sticks to her chest.

She can feel the strain in her arms with the exertion, but she doesn’t want to ask Chloe to do it for her, already feeling as though she’d wasted enough of her time. The last thing she needed was for her best friend to think her weaker or more vulnerable than she had already seen. She manages to pull it off, as well as her bra, and wraps the towel around her upper body, attempting to dry herself as well as warm up.

Chloe sends a reassuring smile her way when Beca looks up at her, pretending to not have just been stood staring at the very same erect nipples she fondly recalls having her mouth attached to earlier. She turns to her dresser searching for something that she can give Beca.

As Chloe hears the sound of Beca unzipping her jeans and grunting as she attempts to tug them down whilst remaining seated, she can’t prevent images from earlier flooding her senses. Recalling the delicious way Beca had moaned her name together with the sloshing of her fingers as she vigorously thrusted them over and over into the girl’s drenched pussy, she can feel herself wanting nothing more than to transport back to that very moment and re-live it all over again.

The little details she can remember begin to consume her every thought, and she bites her lip.

Shaking herself from her memories, she mentally chastises herself. _Now isn’t the time_.

“Here,” Chloe smiles and tosses a dry shirt at Beca, who puts it on immediately.

She hears a hissed curse and immediately turns around, noticing Beca having difficulty with removing the leg of her jeans being obstructed by her swollen ankle. Chloe counts Beca as extremely lucky that she isn’t wearing skinny jeans, otherwise she might have had had to cut them in order to remove them.

Chloe bends down in front of Beca, casting a very brief glance at the tantalising sight of Beca’s centre which is very visible through her rain-soaked panties, and turns her attention to the task at hand. Although, Chloe desperately hopes they can get back to the sexy part later.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” Beca whines as Chloe very gently manoeuvres the loose clothing over her injured foot.

It takes a few minutes, as well as a few- a lot of -muttered swears, for Chloe to dislodge the damp pants and she adds them to her dirty laundry pile.

She smiles when she hears Beca release a loud sigh of relief, now that she no longer has to worry about her jeans hurting her ankle. Chloe can’t help but watch as she then lowers her panties, kicking them to the pile, and her eyes fixate on the newly uncovered skin. Her mouth waters, but she looks away, her arousal thrumming in her veins at the visual reminder of the last time she had been up close and personal to that particular area of skin.

Chloe returns to Beca’s side after the younger girl has changed and assists the girl in hobbling over towards the bed. Giving her as much time as she needs to get herself situated, Chloe then gently sets the ice pack over Beca’s foot before pulling the blankets over her, carefully tucking her in.

Without taking too long (after all, it is incredibly early in the morning), she quickly undresses, pretending not to notice Beca staring over at her, rubs the towel over herself as best as possible, and throws on one of her exes’ old sleep shirts. It is a long plaid shirt that reaches her knees, and she decides to forgo underwear, for reasons of practicality… and not because she hopes Beca will suddenly feel horny.

She climbs onto the bed next to Beca feeling a twinge of hurt at the distance Beca has purposely put between them, noting the girl makes no attempt to move closer. The last thing she wants is to upset the girl more than she already had, so she keeps to herself.

After a few silent minutes, Chloe decides to give it one last push for now.

“I’m sorry for earlier Beca… for my actions. I love you so much, you know that, right?”

Beca remains quiet. Her thoughts are racing through her mind at a hundred miles a minute and she finds it hard to stop them from doing so. It’s all just far _too much._

Of course she wants to forgive Chloe; to fall back into her arms and never leave her safe embrace. But her words refuse to leave her mind. They reverberate over and over again, torturing her, taunting her… mocking her. The very same words that tore her heart into pieces and forced her walls back up, pushing her into leaving the house in the first place.

Beca is so desperate to believe her reassurances, especially knowing just how much Chloe had gone through just to bring her home safely, but she can’t.

Her emotional pain had lessened slightly because of Chloe’s brave heroic actions, but her words were still there, haunting her every thought. She loves the girl so fucking much, and it’s because of that that she can’t let it go.

“Becs?” Chloe asks, worry colouring her tone. With every second of silence that follows, comes another painful twinge from within her chest.

Beca still hasn’t responded to her question and fear grips her heart in a vice, clutching it strongly and harshly.

With her eyes locked onto the ceiling, Beca’s mouth is in a firm line; it’s doubtful that she will speak at all. Chloe hopes that the smaller girl knows how she feels, that she isn’t doubting her feelings or planning to run from her. She’s been chasing Beca for the last four years, and she will continue to do so until she understands that Chloe will catch her every time she falls. Until the moment she tells Chloe she doesn’t want her, which she hopes will never happen.

Love was at the heart of her selfless and reckless actions to bring Beca home. Her love for the brunette means the absolute world to her; and that is something that will never change. Beca is the person who puts the stars in the night sky for her and is by far, the greatest wonder in her universe.

She would run into danger again and again, if it meant the other girl would return home safe and sound.

Beca physically shakes herself from her thoughts and angles her head to face the other girl. Her stomach clenches uncomfortably at seeing the pure devastation cloud within Chloe’s eyes; she looks like she is going to burst into tears at any moment.

Beca likes to pride herself in knowing everything about what she can and cannot handle, and for that reason alone, Beca knows she cannot handle a crying Chloe.

It’s not often that girls cry around her, thank God, but she is renowned for being horrendous at comforting people in general. She was rarely comforted as a child and thus, never learnt to do that for others.

Add to that the fact that she is so in love with the girl in front of her, a girl who has been an exception to _every_ single rule Beca has ever made with regards to who she lets into her world, and one could say she is screwed. Comforting a crying Chloe right now, at this particular moment when she herself is at her most vulnerable… she is undeniably certain that her composure would crack and shatter.

She steels herself in her resolve, “Chlo, I’m really, _really_ tired and my ankle hurts so _unbelievably_ badly. Can we _please_ talk about this in the morning? My brain can’t function fully at the moment, and we _need_ to talk about this. I just can’t talk about it knowing that I am not in the right state of mind.”

Beca knows she is being marginally cold towards Chloe, keeping her at a physical, emotional and metaphorical distance, but this particular conversation is not one to be taken lightly. She isn’t lying about that. She is quite frankly exhausted.

Although Chloe is a little upset at seeing how closed off Beca is being towards her, she finds it very hard to fault her, especially knowing that she is right; Beca is exhausted and in a lot of pain. If they talk now and she says the wrong thing, there’s no knowing how Beca will react. She doesn’t want to risk their entire friendship and possible budding relationship because of her piss-poor timing and impatience.

She lays on her back to mirror Beca’s position, eyes on the ceiling above.

“Okay Becs. I know you’re tired, sweetie. We’ll talk about this tomorrow when you’re not as drained, but only when you’re ready. I’m not going to force you. I don’t want any secrets between us, so please don’t shut me out. I promise I will explain myself. If your ankle hurts during the night, please wake me up and I’ll find some more ice for it, okay?”

Silence.

Chloe chances a glance at Beca.

She is already asleep.

The super senior stares at her for a lingering moment, her eyes fixated on the girl’s face, relaxed and peaceful in her sleep. Beca is beautiful all the time, and that is something Chloe is fully aware of and has been aware of from the moment she first met the girl. But right now, without the weight of the world on her shoulders or any self-doubt in whatever she does, Chloe wouldn’t hesitate to refer to her as _ethereal_ , angelic even.

Beca never fails to take her breath away, and that is just a fact.

Deciding to ignore Beca’s intended amount of space between them, Chloe slowly shuffles over and tucks her head into the crevice of the girl’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent and snuggling in close.

She closes her eyes.

With every fibre of her being, she hopes that this talk won’t end them before they’ve had an actual chance to explore what is between them.

End them before they’ve even begun.

***

A couple of hours later, Chloe awakens to a cold, empty bed and immediately starts to panic.

Sitting bolt upright, she rubs at her eyes, looking around her dark room for any sign of Beca. She hadn’t… just left her, had she? Had she dreamt the entire thing up? It wouldn’t be the first time.

Waking up from sexual dreams of Beca had been the norm for so many years, especially dreams of them falling in love, marrying and having a family together. The mornings where she would dream of the latter and awaken to discover none of it had happened were too devastating; the happiness she had once felt draining within seconds. Bittersweet dreams, all of them. But this one… it can’t have been…

Chloe sniffs the air; she can still smell Beca’s scent, the faint floral scent of her shampoo lingers.

She vaguely hears the water running in the bathroom just down the hallway. None of the other Bellas made it a habit to get up during the night, except sometimes Emily, whenever she stayed with them at the house.

Added to that is the fact that no one else uses the bathroom on this floor, since all the other Bellas, except for Amy and Beca, were on the floors below. And considering Amy was the deepest sleeper she had ever met, (seriously, the girl had slept through a four-hour thunderstorm in the Fall of 2014!), she knows it has to be Beca.

Chloe wraps herself up in her fluffy nightgown and exits her room quietly, making sure to avoid the creaky floorboard by her door so as not to alert the other Bellas, or Beca, that she is very much awake.

Creeping down the hall, she knocks very softly on the bathroom door.

“Come in, Chlo,” Beca whispers gently, her voice still raspy from sleep.

Chloe opens the door, gently shutting it behind her. Turning around to face Beca, she notes the girl’s stiff posture and hopes she isn’t still mad at her, especially for checking up on her. She just wants to make sure everything is alright.

“You okay?” Chloe rasps, cautious not to speak too loudly due to the other sleeping residents.

She takes in the sight in front of her; Beca leaning against the sink as she washes her hands, her left foot slightly elevated so that very little of her weight is resting on it. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Chloe can tell that she has been crying.

Beca nods regardless, turning her attention back down to her soap covered hands.

Chloe’s heart feels as though it is seconds away from fragmenting into a million sparse, little pieces. She has never seen her best friend so troubled over something, nor did she ever think she would, well, not to the extent of her crying over it. Knowing she is the cause of said damage is gut-wrenching in a way she never could have imagined.

What makes the pain a hundred times worse for Chloe is that Beca was badly injured as a result of her actions; she had run because of something she’d said and hadn’t returned because she was angry with her because of it.

It just makes her want to cry all over again.

Beca turns off the faucet and uses the countertop as a crutch as she reaches over for the hand towel to dry her hands.

“Do you want help?” Chloe whispers, her arms outstretched for Beca on the off-chance she should need the extra hand to get her back to bed.

“No,” Beca pauses, meeting Chloe’s tired red-rimmed eyes; her _favourite pair of eyes_ that are currently glistening with unshed tears. “But I need it so…” she reluctantly admits, gently placing her hands in Chloe’s offered ones.

They slowly make their way back Chloe’s room, Beca leaning almost completely on her as she hobbles. As Beca settles into the bed, she requests more ice for her ankle and Chloe happily leaves to bring her some. Anything to help her.

The brunette knows she needs more time to process her emotions and everything that had happened before in front of the Bellas. She wants to talk, _needs_ to talk, to set things straight, she really does, but her lids are heavy with fatigue.

Chloe’s door clicks shut, and a cold bag of ice is placed on her foot, much to her relief. She shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.

After a moment or two where Chloe tucks herself in, Beca chooses to pull the fake sleeping card, successfully fooling her best friend into thinking she is fast asleep.

Warm lips brush against her forehead, and the remaining walls she had re-erected come crumbling down into a pile of dust and rubble. Her traitorous tears start to silently fall as the ginger brings herself close, tucking her head under Beca’s chin and wrapping her arms protectively around her waist.

Beca cries herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeelp!! How was that?
> 
> You guys excited for the final chapter!! What do you think, Will Beca forgive Chloe? Will Chloe ever be able to explain her words and why she said them? 
> 
> I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhooooaaaaa. this chapter turned out slightly more than 8.5k words.
> 
> Insane.
> 
> We have come to the end of our journey, so sit tight, your patience will be rewarded.
> 
> As always, thanks to my original writer KendrickSendrick, Im sure this is vastly different to what we had originally written, more chunked out though and far more detailed. and thanks again to SnowBritt, Tmylm.
> 
> Enjoy.

The next time Beca awakens, it’s to daylight streaming through the open curtains and directly into her field of vision; she flinches. She must have forgotten to close the curtains before falling into bed. It’s far too bright for her surprisingly sensitive eyes, she wonders why is feels as though she had been crying last night, especially when she couples it with a slight pounding in her head.

Beca feels a twinge in her ankle as she shifts ever so slightly, and she holds back a whimper as she is reminded of last night. Chloe’s words, leaving the house, the storm, falling and hurting her ankle… and finally, Chloe saving her and carrying her home.

Angling her head to where she feels a weight against her chest, sure enough, there Chloe lies wrapped around her like a baby koala, fast asleep. _She’s making it so damn hard to stay mad at_ _her._

She holds her breath, straining her ears for any sounds of life. She’s half expecting to hear the tell-tale giggles and laughs, clanging of pans downstairs, Amy cursing up a storm when she trips over her own dirty laundry pile close to her bed (like always), or even Stacie sexing it up with her latest boy-toy (also like always)…

But it’s silent.

The house is _unnervingly_ quiet, meaning it must still be far too early to be up. In other words, before midday.

Beca’s eyes widen when she feels her nose begin to itch. Unable to push it back, she quickly angles her head away from Chloe and covers her mouth with her free hand, just in time, and promptly sneezes loudly.

Once.

Twice.

And a third time.

Exhausted from her sudden bout of sneezing, she lays back into her pillow with a pained groan and presses her cold hand to her burning forehead.

_Great_.

She spots a packet of unopened tissues on the bedside table close by and opens it, unravelling one and blowing her nose noisily. She is desperately trying, and probably failing, to not wake Chloe up in the process.

Sneaking a quick peek down at the redhead to make sure she hadn’t been roused by the commotion, and smiles at the sight of Chloe sleeping away peacefully and seemingly oblivious, snoring very quietly.

It’s adorable.

She had always thought so.

Jesse’s snoring, however, had been absolutely horrific and never failed to keep her awake, hence why she preferred not to stay over with him. On the rare occasion she’d reluctantly agree to spend the night, she would waste so much time rolling him onto his side, away from her, or testing out her newly purchased ear-plugs. Heck, there was even the time she convinced him to wear a mouthpiece… but nothing worked. It drove her insane with sleepless nights.

Chloe’s snoring on the other hand has always been so light, barely even noticeable; to the extent where it was almost _soothing_. Her gentle breaths would sometimes lull her to sleep, like a beautiful lullaby; one that would spread a warmth from the innermost crevice of her heart, all throughout her body.

Whenever she’d find herself sleeping next to Chloe, whether at the end of Bella movie nights or after a party where they’d all come home drunk… well, those were actually some of the best night’s sleep she’d ever had. It had been funny to her at the time, that she preferred spending her nights with Chloe instead of Jesse, it should have been obvious why that was the case. It didn’t take her too long to figure it all out though.

The smile on her lips falls when she remembers the inevitable talk she is going to have to have with Chloe later on. This could make or break them. Not once last night did Chloe bring up what she told the Bellas in relation to her, granted there hadn’t been time what with the injury and the heroic knight rescuing her… but the voicemail, and her later apology… she wonders whether Chloe understands what it is she is apologising for.

When she thinks about the previous night, it seemed as though Chloe’s brave actions had contradicted her cutting words. So where she stands in Chloe’s eyes is confusing to say the least. Beca feels as though she, herself, may have slightly overreacted; that she could have simply told Chloe that her words had hurt her… but at the time, when Chloe was denying what they were, it wasn’t just what she said, but how she said it.

The confidence in her voice that had oozed out in front of the Bellas was what struck her dead.

It had struck her because it wasn’t the first time she’d heard that particular type of confidence.

High School was never anyone’s favourite time. The endless amount of homework, the bullying, social hierarchy, the school-girl crushes and broken hearts… It had been no different for her.

Back when she was in high school, she’d have been roughly sixteen at the time, and she had had this… embarrassing crush on one boy in particular. Jordan Rider. He was popular, of course; girls always loved the popular, handsome guys… but at the same time, he was shy. To Beca, he had seemed far more down-to-earth and humbler, especially when compared to all the other douches in her grade.

Or so she thought.

She remembers her shock at having been invited to Samantha’s party, the head cheerleader and the organiser of practically every social club, and Beca had bravely spoken to Jordan at the punch table, where they had then talked for almost the entire night. He kissed her that night, and Beca had been so lost in him, that not only had he been her first kiss ever, but she had allowed him to take her virginity that evening too.

Okay, the losing of her virginity had hurt, a lot. She knows now that she should have waited, she’s kicked herself ever since, but he had noticed her in a way no one else had ever done so before. He had showered her with compliments she had never heard from anyone else… And she wanted to make him happy.

The next day, he had purposely avoided her. Not once, not twice, but whenever he so much as caught sight of her, he turned and walked the other way.

She recalls having tried to corner him all day, to no avail, but later overheard him in the school hallway, bragging to all his friends about how he took _the loser emo girl’s_ virginity and all the different ways in which he had _fucked her_. He had then laughed boisterously at how _inexperienced_ she had been. _Sloppy_ was the word he had used.

The cherry on top of the cake was when he told them that he had known about her crush on him and had used it as his way to get into her pants.

He was the reason she forced herself to erect those Fort Knox walls around her heart in the first place, well, aside from her parents… but that’s a story for another day.

The whole point of Chloe’s lie had been so that they could have time to explore their newfound feelings without interference from the Bellas, it would have been a bonus to fool them… and they would then have some fun at their expense.

She just hadn’t been expecting to be fooled herself.

With every fibre of her being, she doesn’t want to believe Chloe’s words. But after her experience with Jordan, it is hard not to. The similarities were uncanny… and she was finding it even more difficult with every second that passes by.

The question is, how is Chloe going to handle what she has to say when she tries justifying herself… and will she end up breaking Beca in the process?

Shaking her head of the bad memories, she blows her nose once more and relaxes into the pillows with another groan, adjusting the now-melted bag of ice, which is really just warm water, around her ankle.

Looking down at the sleeping woman whose arms are still wrapped around her torso, she is well aware that the same woman also has a firm grip around her heart.

She closes her eyes and wills herself back to sleep.

She manages another couple of hours of shut-eye, somehow, but when she wakes again, she honestly still feels like shit. Her ankle is throbbing like hell and her headache is still present… but her heart seizes in her chest when she remembers Chloe is still there. Holding her.

Chloe.

Sweet, loving, kind, beautiful Chloe.

A soft thumb caresses the skin of her stomach back and forth, in slow and sweeping movements, underneath Beca’s shirt. It feels _so_ nice that Beca feels she could be lulled back to sleep within minutes; it takes her back to when she was a kid and her mother used to skirt her fingers up and down her back before bed. It would soothe her in a way lullabies and bedtime-stories could not.

Even half-asleep, she can tell that Chloe is in her own little world, unaware that Beca is in fact awake, and Beca doesn’t want to disturb that; burst that bubble so to speak. She knows everything will change the moment they are both ‘awake’ and things become more serious. She just wants to bask in this feeling forever, where it’s just them…

Of course, things don’t always go to plan.

The sneeze comes from nowhere, harshly jolting the woman who is clinging to her like a furnaced second skin.

_Damnit._

“G’morning,” Chloe croaks. _Oh boy_ yesterday must have done wonders for her voice. Beca shudders at the insane amount of huskiness; it must have been all the passionate cries and moans and screams that Beca had caused. She’s not smug… not at all.

“Hey,” Beca whispers back, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips despite her determination to remain stoic. To distract herself, she reaches towards the bedside table to grab another tissue and blows her nose, making it a little easier to breathe. Being so close to Chloe already makes it difficult.

“I think we should… uh, talk, Becs.” Chloe clears her throat, her thumb _finally_ stopping its motions on Beca’s skin for now. She sits up and faces Beca, the younger girl mirroring the action.

“Yeah,” comes the whispered response, “we really should.”

Both girls fall silent, lost in their own thoughts. It’s not so much awkward as it is just wanting to approach the topic in as a non-aggressive or confrontational way as possible. Beca doesn’t even know where to start.

She feels sweat accumulate on her palms, her fingers clenching periodically before she wipes them on the duvet surreptitiously. Her heartrate gradually quickens, whether from nerves or fear, she isn’t sure. She just needs this conversation to be over.

Before she can open her mouth to say something, anything, to break the tense silence, Chloe chooses that moment to interrupt her.

“Why did you suddenly leave yesterday, Becs?”

Beca swallows nervously, her eyes momentarily darting to the side, not surprised that Chloe immediately dives right in.

“I know your daily schedule just as well as you and I know for a fact that you had nothing arranged for yesterday evening… I thought we had planned… to spend it together. Please don’t lie to me. You then didn’t contact any of us about your whereabouts and it’s lucky I was able to piece together your location from your call. If I hadn’t… If you-”

She cuts herself off, angrily swiping away her tears.

“Beca, do you have any idea how worried I was? What would you have done if you didn’t have your phone or if it had stopped working before you called me? Who would have come to save you?”

Beca looks away again, feeling thoroughly chastised. She should have told someone where she was, but she hadn’t been thinking rationally. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest for God’s sake, it’s not all on her. People do stupid shit when they’re heartbroken.

She inhales sharply, releasing her breath after a few long moments. The truth inside of her chest is practically bursting at the seams, the weight too much to bear. She has to let it out.

“You hurt me.” Beca replies simply.

Chloe startles somewhat, having thought it was going to take a lot longer for Beca to answer her question.

“What are you talking about, Becs? I carried you home to avoid you hurting your ankle further.” Chloe’s brows furrow in bewilderment.

Beca allows herself some time to think for a moment, trying to find the right words before continuing with her point. “Sometimes words are _everything_ ; they can heal a person, and other times, they can break a person. Actions can cleft someone through the chest as though a sword intent on maiming the other person. But sometimes, Chlo, the pen is mightier than the sword.”

“Oh,” Chloe whispers, surprised that she understood Beca’s rather accurate analogy; her words from yesterday coming to the forefront of her mind. 

Her hand hovers in the air, as though torn between reaching out for Beca or returning to her side. Judging from the way Beca has closed in on herself, she drops it, knowing the girl would likely flinch away from any contact.

“I mean, it’s not every day that I profess my love to the girl of my dreams, have the most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever experienced, and then that girl tells a REALLY convincing _lie_ to those who ask about it.”

Chloe’s heart breaks all over again when she finally understands what it was she said that had upset Beca.

“I need to know where you stand with this, Chlo. With us.” One of Beca’s hands comes up to brush a stray strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear. “Because last night you sent me a hell of a lot of mixed signals … and it just- I have to know.” A sob falls from Beca’s lips, and she is really hating that they are even having this conversation at all. She just needs to know if this is worth it, or whether she’s just going to have to shove all her feelings to the side and move on.

Chloe’s eyes widen, and she releases a sharp breath in disbelief trying to will the words out. But they’re stuck on her lips. “You… You don’t know… where I… sta-”

The brunette shakes her head, interrupting Chloe whilst wiping her nose with another tissue.

“I have never felt so betrayed, Chloe. Not even…” she pauses, considering her next words carefully before accepting the fact that she needed to say them. “…Not even when my dad left.”

Chloe freezes.

The silence that follows is deafening.

Not a single sound can be heard over the unmissable tension between the two women; tension that was thick enough for Lily to be able to slice it with one of her creepy army knives.

It is not uncommon knowledge just how badly Beca’s dad’s abandonment had affected her, but for Chloe to hear that she had actually done something _even more hurtful_ than that… how on earth was she supposed to respond?

By this point, it is clear that the Bellas are all still asleep, oblivious to the level of seriousness that their conversation is currently holding. It’s probably a good thing; any interruption would result in another postponement of this talk, resulting in likely to damage their relationship and friendship more so than it already had.

Beca and Chloe are sitting only centimetres away, but it may as well have been miles. It is as though a wall, or some other intrusive object, is blocking their path. Something preventing them from touching each other; not just physically, but emotionally. And whatever it is, it’s too damn big to ignore.

Beca chokes out a humourless laugh.

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I don’t know where you stand with me… with us, Chloe.” Beca’s voice is starting to rise in volume, though she attempts to rein it in; her hands trembling in anger as she clenches the material of the bed sheets.

Chloe can do nothing but watch as Beca eases herself out of the bed, careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle. It’s an improvement, at least. Her being able to stand at all; maybe the hospital visit isn’t as necessary as they both thought.

The younger girl hobbles forward a few steps before turning around to face Chloe; leaning on her stronger leg and crossing her arms. The super senior had first seen this _vulnerable_ version of her best friend last night, and it was still a sight she knew she would never get used to. Nor did she want to. The only thing she craved was the chance to pull the girl into her arms and never let her go; to take away this pain.

“You told all the Bellas that I was some _meaningless_ fuck. That I was the first poor girl that you could find and seduce to your bed, with the aim of getting your mind off your ex. And on top of that, that you were going to tell me that it meant nothing to you and leave. So yeah. Believe it or not, you fucking ripped my heart out!” Beca furiously wipes away her traitorous tears.

Chloe’s heart shatters.

She can’t believe how badly her lie had snowballed and hurt the one person she swore she would always protect; how gravely she had upset the woman she loved more than anybody else in this whole damned world.

She opens her mouth to speak, but Beca promptly cuts her off. Clearly, she is not finished.

“But do you know what the best part about this is? You _know_ what happened between me and Jordan! You knew how it had made me feel back then when I overheard what he said about me to his friends; information that soon circulated the entire school.”

She pauses, wiping away more of her tears.

“Do you remember what you told me? You told me that he was an ungrateful, insensitive _shit-head_ that, and I quote, if you ever met him, you would humiliate him in the worst possible way so that he could never live it down, just as I never lived it down.”

Exerting heavily after her outburst, and on the verge of tears again, Beca shuffles carefully over to Chloe’s desk, leaning on it for support. She continues, her voice raising in octave whilst simultaneously aiming to not wake anyone else in the house.

“You also told me how special I was to you and that you would personally ensure that no one else would ever dare to treat me that way. Well _congratulations_ Chloe, you managed to do precisely what you told me you’d never do.”

Chloe gasps, her hands covering her mouth in utter astonishment at Beca’s blatant accusation, and yet she knew it was deserved. It’s hard to push back the sting from Beca’s words, but the younger girl’s expression does little else to offer comfort of any sort.

“My father lied to me and my mother for five years, but he never once acted out of revenge or spite to hurt us. Although I can never forgive him for cheating, giving up on my family and leaving; at least he had the _guts_ to know what he did was wrong and apologise…”

Chloe still hasn’t moved an inch. She sits, paralyzed, staring at Beca trying to find words but none of them coming to mind. Worse than… Beca’s father. That was a sucker punch to the stomach.

She feels as though her bedroom is closing in on her. Choking her by the neck. Suffocating her… but she can’t help the way her blood boils at the accusations.

Chloe simultaneously feels the desperation accumulate within her stomach and she knows she must fix this before she not only loses the love of her life, but her best friend too.

She _needs_ to rectify this before the inevitable time-bomb goes off.

“You know what Beca?”

She gets to her feet and scuffles a few feet towards her best friend to begin an angry speech of her own.

“I understand how shitty I made you feel, I do. And I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for the absolute _garbage_ that came out of my mouth last night. Honestly? You should never forgive me for that, I don’t forgive me. My head hadn’t full processed everything my heart was telling me at the time, that you actually returned my feelings… in fact, it still hasn’t. I woke up four times during the night thinking it had all been a cruel dream; that you couldn’t _possibly_ love me back.”

Chloe's tone changes with every word throughout her passionate argument and she can feel tears of a different emotion already welling up. Dread. _Dread_ that she is about to get her heart broken by the only person who has the power to break her beyond repair. _Dread_ that she isn’t going to be able to convince Beca just how damn serious she is.

“I told the girls that the person I fucked was _meaningless_ to me. But you know what? You are the exact opposite of some stupid _meaningless fuck_. _God_ , Becs-”

Her hands tug at her red locks in exasperation. Furious, not only at Beca for running away from her, but at herself for having even caused the situation in the first place.

“I have spent the last, what, four years of my life waiting for last night to happen. _Hell_ , I’ve been pining over you since the moment I first saw you at that stupid fair and witnessed you put Aubrey in her place, before walking away with that sexy swagger.”

The hands that had been wildly gesticulating as she spoke hit her sides with an exhausted _smack_. She swallows nervously, already tired of arguing with her best friend. It unnerves her the way she can’t tell what Beca is thinking; she is a woman of very few words, who prefers to use music as her method of communicating, or even actions. She had always loved that about Beca, her softness and true caring nature in the little touches she bestows upon her skin, be it a hand to her shoulder to calm her down, or melting into Chloe’s hugs.

Beca has a way of making Chloe feel as though she is the only important person in her life, the only person she would ever wish to let into her world. She’d certainly never let Jesse be as close to her heart as she is. Of course, she wishes Beca had chosen her at the end of their first National ICCA win, but she doesn’t think of it as _time wasted_. She has been getting to know everything about Beca over the years. How can that ever be considered a waste?

“Last night?” She continues, her voice taking on a softer hue as she sits back down on the bed. She exhales slowly. “That was the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. Period. Being with you, telling you everything I’ve been holding back for the last four years… how _in love with you_ I am. It was so worth the wait.”

Their eyes briefly meet, Chloe doing her utmost to ensure that Beca could both see and hear the truth in her words and eyes, before staring back down at her hands. She lets go of the duvet which she had been clenching tightly in her hands and instead links her fingers together.

“ _Love_ , Beca. With a capital L. I know that my lie to the Bellas was fucked up. And I understand now how shitty I made you feel. How much I fucked up. And I appreciate that you are so fucking confused at where I stand because of it.”

Chloe looks up at Beca again, hoping to see her eyes on her, which they are. Those beautiful stormy greys have captivated her for such a long time; the intensity of Beca’s emotions in a single look never fails to take her breath away. It grounds her.

“I know I didn’t show as much when we were in front of the Bellas, and I also know it probably seems like I’m going to bail on you. But, Beca, if I was going to do that, if I didn’t feel this much for you… baby, I wouldn’t be paying for my third senior year right now.”

Chloe impulsively decides to close the distance between her and Beca, cautiously placing her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders, holding onto them for stability. Touching Beca has never failed to calm her, soothe her of her worries. Even now, with the fate of their relationship and friendship hanging by the thinnest of threads.

Beca doesn’t shake her hands off, keeping her eyes on Chloe, waiting. Just waiting.

“You are the _love of my fucking life_ , Becs. Not Tom. Not anyone else. You. I dated Tom because you kissed Jesse when I had planned to kiss you after the ICCAs, and I needed to nurse my heart. He had been ‘convenient’ whilst you were dating Jesse for the last three years… and it was unbelievably painful. To watch the person you love more than anything, happy in someone else’s arms. Do you know how many times I almost graduated on purpose? And then I would chicken out because the thought of not having you in my life at all was worse.”

She raises her hand to cup Beca’s cheek gently, her thumb sweeping tenderly over her cheekbone to catch any fallen tears.

“I would marry you _tomorrow_ if I could, for Christ’s sake. But, you need time, I get that. I’m willing to wait until you’re ready for there to be an ‘us’, if you still… _want an us_.” Chloe’s voice hitches at the end at the thought that Beca might not want her anymore.

It is _killing_ her.

Nevertheless, she continues.

“Now, please let me help you downstairs so we can have our morning fuel, I mean, coffee. I’ll even make you your favourite choc-chip pancakes. You also need to get your foot checked out, so we can take a trip up to the doctors, if you want. It’s up to you. _All of it_.” She hopes that Beca catches the double meaning hidden in the last three words.

***

Beca is quiet, absorbing everything Chloe had just told her.

She only dated Tom because Beca was with Jesse?

Chloe had failed Russian Lit three times… for her?

She wants to… _marry_ her?

Words are lodged firmly in her throat, refusing to come out. Where does she even begin?

With every word the redhead passionately uttered, she felt her heart grow softer and warmer. The sheer glow of determination visible in the redhead’s eyes serves nothing more than a reminder to Beca that Chloe will do everything to demonstrate her fierce honesty, and it’s something she has always found endearing.

It’s everything she didn’t realise she needed to hear from Chloe, and it is… perfect. She is honestly just so head over heels in love with the most perfect woman, well, _perfect_ in her eyes, flaws and all.

With every tear that continues to trail down Chloe’s cheek, Beca’s guilt increases tenfold at having been the one to instigate them. Her insecurity had played a large role in her reaction the previous night. Chloe had always seemed so happy with Tom, and he was kind, handsome, treated her well… and Beca… was none of those things.

Beca had found it hard to wrap her head around why Chloe would even want her, and Chloe’s words last night had pushed that self-doubt above and beyond like an overfilling bathtub, everything just spilling out and soaking the entire floor.

Having to witness Chloe looking at her with wide and terrified eyes is the equivalent to a kick to the gut. The older girl looks seconds away from breaking down completely and Beca loves far her too much to put her through that. She also knows that that would break her own heart too; she isn’t strong enough to face those repercussions.

The reality that they are needlessly hurting each other with their miscommunication… well, it needs to stop now. This all could have been avoided if she had chosen to stay instead of run, and if Chloe had talked her through what they could have said together.

Upon the realisation that she had been lost in her own thoughts for too long without answering, the brunette leans forward so that their foreheads are pressing together. Her own hands come up to cradle Chloe’s cheeks, thumbs sweeping beneath the girl’s eyes, catching the stray tears. She hopes she can ease Chloe’s worry and bring her happiness back.

It seems to do the trick and a watery grin appears on her lips.

_This_ is the girl she wants to spend her life with, too, and she refuses to hold that information back any longer.

“I _forgive_ you,” Beca whispers into her lips, millimetres from her own. “I let my fears rule over my heart, and my heart belongs to you, and you alone. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s waist tightly, fingertips gently caressing the skin of the shorter girl’s back. Her head comes to rest on Beca’s shoulder as though never wanting to let her go.

“No, Bec. I’m the one who should be apologising. I took my lie too far with my competitiveness to trick the Bellas.” She pulls back to look into Beca’s eyes. “Part of me wanted to really make sure they didn’t know about us, not because I was scared or _ashamed of you_ , but because us, this, is the real deal. And I know how the Bellas can be. I just wanted to have our little bubble for a little while longer.”

Beca presses a gentle kiss to Chloe’s lips, holding still until Chloe returns the gesture, which she does almost immediately. With the way their bodies are pressed so closely together and their mouths firmly attached, it’s difficult for either girl to remember where their body ends and the other’s begins.

And yet there is no heat. No desperation, no expectations… just this, them, right now in this moment. Together.

Pulling herself away from Chloe’s eager lips trying desperately to chase her own, Beca re-catches them at a new angle, pulling Chloe as close as possible into her body. Her fingers trail down from Chloe’s cheeks, over her shoulders and tracing invisible patterns down her back where they rest, holding her.

Their tongues re-commence their familiar tango and the two girls lose themselves in each other.

“How can I possibly find the words.” Beca growls into Chloe’s lips, squeezing her fingers against Chloe’s skin. She takes a firm hold of Chloe’s plump bottom lip and sucks on it gently, nibbling at it with her lips, lightly tugging as she does so. Beca decidedly journeys her hands around the older girl’s hips and up her stomach to cup her breasts, her thumbs flicking over the already erect nipples through Chloe’s thin top.

Before Chloe can voice her contentment, they’re interrupted by a rumbling growl.

Beca flushes in embarrassment at the Deja Vu of her stomach making itself known.

“If I don’t eat something now, these confessions of love will have meant nothing because I’ll have starved to death!” Beca blurts out unceremoniously.

Chloe giggles, tucking her face into Beca’s neck as the smaller girl wraps her own arms around her shoulders, and inhaling deeply. She’d love to say she is surprised, but the reality is that she very much isn’t. Beca is always hungry; Chloe never understands where the food goes after the girl eats. She remains slim and toned. Her metabolism must be _insane._

“You’re a needy one... aren't you, babe? Need me to carry you all the way downstairs too, your Highness?” Chloe grins, unable to erase the joy from her face even if she tried. It felt _good_ being able to tease the younger girl the way she has always done, flirtatiousness never too far away from her tone.

“Um, yeah Chlo, kinda broke my ankle or something... remember?” Beca winces as she accidentally puts pressure on her foot. She leans her weight against Chloe as the other girl pulls her closer to her body, intent on providing her with whatever support she needs.

Chloe trails her hands down to the brunette's hips, steadying her when she sways ever so slightly.

A moment passes where both girls simply look at one another, their gazes soft and adoring. Taking the time to appreciate that, after everything they've been through, they are still with each other; touching each other like they've always done. Beca finds herself unable and unwilling to look away, even for a moment. To not spend every possible second staring at this most ethereal creature before her very own eyes would be a sin. She almost has to pinch herself to ensure that this is all real, and not a dream.

The weight of their confessions and fears has been lifted from their chests, shrouding the girls in an atmosphere of utter love and devotion, as well as trust and honesty. And although there is still a residue of guilt that remains with them, they both understand the utter importance behind good communication.

The priority had been to eliminate all of the lingering doubt that was accumulating between them. Sure, it didn’t erase 100% of them, but both girls were serious about their feelings, about wanting to be together for the long haul. Forgiving does not equate to forgetting, but forgiveness offers the opportunity of repairing one’s mistakes.

The only thing they had truly needed was confirmation from the other that they were on the same page, and from the looks of it, they finally are.

Chloe smiles reassuringly at Beca, pressing their lips together once more in a gentle albeit marginally heated kiss.

“I will always try to sweep you off your feet, Becs. _Always_.”

Without warning, Chloe puts one hand around the brunette’s back and the other behind her knees, lifting her into her arms, bridal style. It’s so _hot_ how Chloe makes the move look so easy, she certainly doesn’t picture the girl lifting and pressing her into the wall, thrusting her fingers hard and fast into where she needs them most.

Chloe giggles joyfully at the indignant squeak that Beca lets out at the sudden action.

“You think you're so smooth.” Beca grumbles.

“I am. Most of the time,” Chloe winks down at her as she exits her room, Beca cradled securely in her arms as she carefully descends the stairs.

Glancing briefly at the clock as they enter the kitchen, it’s still pretty early, ie, before 11:00am. None of the other Bellas would be up until at 12:00, so they know they have time, and Chloe deposits Beca onto the counter with a sweet smile.

Standing in between Beca’s legs, it doesn’t take long for Chloe to quickly get lost in her favourite pair of stormy blue eyes, unable for the life of her to look away. She trails her one of her hands up Beca’s bare thighs, the other cradling the back of Beca’s neck, pulling her down and pressing their lips together hungrily, catching the desperate moan the younger girl releases.

Her hands sneak under the hem of Beca’s shirt, roaming over the soft and warm expanses of skin of Beca’s trembling thighs, and she circles her fingertips along the extremely sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

She hesitates, hoping she hasn’t taken things too far, too soon. Chloe puts her all into their kisses, loving how perfectly their mouths fit together and tongues slides against one another. They may not have kissed before yesterday, but she knows she could do this forever with Beca.

“Um... _Chlo_?” A soft whisper calls her name, the words caressing her lips as they both inhale copious amounts of oxygen as though having been thoroughly deprived of it.

Chloe searches Beca’s eyes for some sort of confirmation or permission, but the smile on Beca’s lips enough for her.

She pushes Beca back slightly, allowing the girl to lean back on the counter-top and she begins to unbutton the girl’s night shirt, her fingers fumbling with the buttons in her excitement.

Parting the shirt completely, she pauses, her eyes roaming the beautiful expanse of naked skin in front of her. It had been far too long since she had last seen Beca naked, and yet, here she is, and Chloe finds herself deprived of oxygen in a whole different way.

Beca’s nipples are perked in excitement, the areolae standing tall and proud and eager for her lips or fingers. Seeing Beca’s chest heaving, her eyes ten shades darker in lust, it’s enough to drive Chloe positively wild. When Beca spreads her legs even wider, her pussy proudly on display – her very _wet_ pussy - she can feel herself salivate.

Chloe can taste her already.

Hands grasping onto the back of Beca’s thighs, she slides the girl closer to the edge of the counter and captures one of Beca’s nipples between her lips. She eagerly suckles at the straining bud, Beca’s hands threading through her silky locks, cupping the back of her head and neck to hold her firmly against her chest.

One of Chloe’s hands slides up the toned skin of Beca’s stomach to her free breast, squeezing the nipple in time with her tongue lapping at the other, her teeth lightly nipping the sensitive skin.

Beca uses her willpower to swallow the moan trying desperately to make itself known, but it’s relentlessly difficult when all she wants is to let it all out. God help her when Chloe eventually places her fingers where she needs them most.

As if reading her mind, Chloe’s other hand journeys down from Beca’s breast, nails scraping along her stomach, before tracing the length of her folds, up and down, teasing the swollen skin lightly.

It is simply _maddening._

Time is of the essence, they know that they don’t have long and, added to that, the location is extremely risky… which only heightens their desire further.

“Chlo,” Beca whimpers, one of own her hands sliding down Chloe’s stomach to cup the redhead’s own aching cunt, middle finger pressing down firmly on the girl’s straining clit.

Chloe releases a growl into Beca’s breast, the vibrations from her lips on the skin causing Beca to squirm beneath her, thrusting her centre forward in the hopes that Chloe will simply just fuck her _hard_.

Beca slips her fingers inside Chloe, thrusting hard and fast like she wants the girl to do to her, but the angle isn’t quite right. And Chloe knows this.

She removes Beca’s fingers from her, placing a kiss to the girl’s wrist, and takes those fingers into her mouth, Beca watching very closely as she sucks her own essence from them. Chloe then slips free when the younger girl attempts to wrap her arms around her back. Her mission does not involve languidness, it needs to be meticulous albeit slightly speedy. They have all the time in the world later on.

She trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down from Beca’s chest, and following the journey of her hand, over the girl’s rock-hard abs. The girl’s stomach jerks underneath her lips and Chloe smiles, loving how responsive she is, and she bookmarks that information for later. Coming to her bellybutton, she circles it, before dipping her tongue in and Beca gasps at the sensation.

Raising her eyes up to look at Beca, she isn’t surprised to find the girl following her every action, her breathing totally uneven and ragged. She smiles smugly, continuing her path and she leans down further to place a gentle kiss on the girl’s clit, before taking it into her mouth, sucking firmly.

Beca’s hands appear suddenly in Chloe’s hair and grasp onto it tightly, pulling her head as close as possible into her aching centre, her hips thrusting into the mouth that is currently teasing her.

Keeping their eyes locked, Chloe’s tongue flicks over the stiff bud, quick and sure, and she sucks periodically. If Beca could dig her heels into the counter, Chloe is certain she’d be trying to escape her mouth, not that she’d let her get too far of course. Her eyes trail up to Beca’s flushed face, the brunette’s eyes completely glazed over in arousal.

Beca feels drunk, so very drunk, as though she’d downed an entire pitcher of Jiggle Juice, and then some. She feels dizzy, as though she could simply fly away and fall without a moment’s hesitation… and she’d welcome it, bask in it even. It’s how her stomach is currently feeling, after all. Her arms and legs feel like weights, unresponsive to her silent commands, and yet she doesn’t hesitate to spread her legs even further to accommodate Chloe’s movements.

The girl whose mouth is attached to her pussy _winks_ up at her, before pulling her good leg over her shoulder to widen the angle and licks at her with more gusto than Beca thought was possible this early in the morning.

Beca tastes absolutely _delicious_ , the tastiest breakfast Chloe ever could have imagined. She’s almost certain she won’t be hungry after this, well, hungry for food at least. Hungry for Beca? She is absolutely ravenous. A breakfast for champions, indeed.

Beca’s hips begin to lurch when she stiffens her tongue, and Chloe does her best to support the younger girl’s stance with her arms, wrapping them firmly around the girl’s waist at the same time Beca arches her back. The brunette cannot help but roll her hips in time to Chloe’s tongue, especially when the girl begins to hum, the vibrations so wonderful that she has to bite her tongue.

The moment Chloe figures she has become endlessly familiar with the girl’s clit, she lowers her tongue to Beca’s opening, thrusting it in as far as she can. Her movements are slow at first, exploratory, as she re-familiarises herself with Beca’s soaked cunt, her tongue upping the ante by wiggling furiously inside.

Chloe’s fingers attend to the abandoned clit, rubbing it in a frenzy as Beca tries her best to stop noises from escaping her mouth. Her back arches into a bow, and Chloe knows it won’t take much more, so she switches her tongue and fingers around and she then buries two, then three fingers into Beca’s cunt, curling and twisting and scissoring them until she feels _the spot_. Beca is biting down on her own wrist, her hips jerking wildly into Chloe’s mouth as she never once ceases her actions, if anything, putting more effort into it.

Chloe caresses Beca’s g-spot tenderly, loving how wild the girl’s movements are beneath her tongue as she once again sucks on her clit, her tongue circling the erect bud at the same time.

Chloe uses her shoulders to prevent the girl from closing her thighs around her head, and she quickens her tongue and fingers trying desperately to make the girl climax. She feels the younger girl’s pussy tighten around her fingers, fluttering gently, and she maintains her hard thrusts.

Beca’s climax hits her suddenly and her entire body tenses, pussy clenching around Chloe’s fingers as her hips jerk consistently into the redhead’s continuing movements. Beca falls back onto the counter, her body spasming as her juices gush out onto Chloe’s fingers. A second, more powerful orgasm overwhelms her senses almost immediately, and she bites even harder onto her wrist to muffle her scream.

Chloe watches in awe as a panting, sweaty, and completely satiated Beca closes her eyes; her entire body unwinding.

As Chloe removes her fingers, Beca’s cunt twitches at the loss of warmth. She’d keep them there forever if her love wanted her to; heck, she’d do it voluntarily.

Chloe releases a delighted “Mmmm” as she circles her tongue around her fingers, collecting as much of Beca’s essence as possible, cleaning them thoroughly as Beca tiredly watches, her lip held firmly between her teeth. Chloe presses a quick kiss to Beca’s lips, letting the girl taste herself before pulling away.

“I think I’m good with breakfast, although, I might find myself hungry for more when I take my shower, Becs.” Chloe smiles impishly at her, the other girl flushing at the thought.

Beca can’t help the dopey smile that graces her lips, not bothering or caring to redo the buttons of her shirt or close her delectably spread thighs.

“You must be starving, Becs! What shall we have for breakfast with the pancakes? Toast? Cereal? Fried egg? Scrambled egg? Oooh, how about some baco-”

“-Chloe.” Beca interrupts fondly. “You’re rambling.”

Chloe blushes as she looks away in embarrassment; her fingers running through her hair.

Beca is fully aware that Chloe is not used to having arguments with people, being the least confrontational person that she knows.

Even though they have both already forgiven each other, she can sense that the redhead still feels a little out of her element, probably still thinking about the whole thing.

It worries the brunette a little. She doesn’t want their entire _friendship_ to change because of their feelings; the only thing that is supposed to change is the fact that they are now sexually intimate with each other. The last thing she needs is the awkward tip-toing around one another.

So, finding her courage, she decides to speak her mind and let Chloe know exactly what is on her mind.

After all, that is what had started their argument. Miscommunication, right?

She reaches out for Chloe’s hands, intertwining their fingers and holding them tightly with her own, basking in the warmth of their love for each other.

Keeping their gazes locked, Beca carefully pulls the girl in close to her, resting their foreheads together.

“Relax Chlo.” She pauses, waiting for the girl to do as she says before she continues.

Chloe had told her everything she needed to hear so it’s only fair that she returns the favour. She wants to ensure that she erases _any_ doubts that Chloe has on her mind, reassuring the girl just as she did for her.

“I don’t want our friendship to change just because there's... feelings now, okay?”

“Of course, Bec, I-”

“The only thing that’s supposed to change is that now there’ll be more cuddles and kisses… And... stuff,” Beca trails off awkwardly, always embarrassed when discussing… that.

Chloe smiles fondly at her, amused at the way her best friend avoids saying the word _sex_. “By _stuff_ you mean…?” Her eyes glow in amusement, wanting Beca to come out and say it.

The younger girl huffs, “sex.” Although she grins when Chloe presses an ecstatic kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t want our friendship to change either, you are my best friend, Bec. You always will be.” She then jokingly whispers, “just don’t tell Aubrey that.”

A frustrated whine falls from Beca’s lips, “Now why did you have to bring _her_ into this? I refuse to talk about _her_ when I am mostly naked and still recovering from the attack of your lips and fingers!”

Chloe giggles, pulling Beca into a tight embrace, holding her close and almost knocking the girl off-balance. Beca then decidedly tugs Chloe’s face toward her own for an intended brief, but thorough kiss, taking their time to tease and taste each other, but they allow their lips to linger a little longer.

“And yes, pancakes sound fine, _babe_.”

  
Chloe never fails to find the younger girl’s desire for food amusing; she’s always known how much of a priority it is for her and how grouchy she can get before eating.

She can’t resist teasing her though, and she intertwines her arms around Beca’s neck, purring huskily into Beca’s ear, “Did you know that pancakes are the edible way of saying _'thank you for last night_ '?”

“What! No, they’re not.” Beca immediately scoffs. She’d never heard of such a thing, after all.

“Whatever you want to believe, babe.” Chloe mewls and throws her a wink. “But they totes are.”

She places a final kiss on Beca’s lips and leaves the embrace to begin taking the ingredients out. She notices Beca watching her from the corner of her eye, and she blows a kiss at her over her shoulder. She lets out a laugh when she notices the girl still had not bothered to redo her shirt.

“If you don’t button up _my_ shirt, babe, the Bellas are gonna come down and see you all beautiful, naked and spread out, and I won’t be happy about it,” she comments nonchalantly, although there’s nothing she’d love more than to have Beca indeed _spread out and naked_ in front of her… all the time.

“Well then, maybe I’ll leave it undone. Give them all an eyeful. I’m sure Stacie will appreciate the sight of my _beautiful_ breasts,” Beca taunts, biting her tongue when she sees Chloe tense.

The other girl is in front of her in seconds, her hands cupping Beca’s breasts and squeezing them assertively, the erect nipples poking into her palm enticingly.

The smile falls from her lips when she realises just how dilated Chloe’s pupils have become, the firm line her mouth set in, and the fire blazing in her eyes. She swallows nervously, although her blood is thrumming in her veins.

“ _These_ ,” she enunciates by squeezing her breasts again, “are _mine_. They are mine and only mine, meaning no one else gets to see them but me.”

Beca flushes, heat spreading from her chest up to her face, and a strangled noise falls from her lips. She is far too turned on by Chloe’s jealousy to respond with anything properly coherent.

Chloe’s thumbs flick the stiff buds, once, and then a second time, giving them a sharp tweak causing Beca to let out a louder-than-intended moan. Chloe _almost_ responds to the moan with one of her own, before letting go in order to slowly begin buttoning up Beca’s shirt for her.

A thought occurs to Beca once Chloe finishes doing up the final button. “I thought the Bellas would have known by now that something was up between us,” she muses. “Weren’t you screaming my name down the phone?”

Chloe frowns, trying to recall her actions at that precise moment.

“My screaming had woken them all up and they had all gathered downstairs by the time your phone had cut off. I was so frightened, the only thing I said to them was your name and that I had to find you, before I quickly left.”

The older girl swallows roughly at the memory; the fear she had felt at the time is still palpable to her. The possible reality that she might never have found Beca, that something truly awful had happened that she wouldn’t be able to fix. Even now, she feels as though she will suddenly wake up only to find out that this had all just been a dream; finding Beca, that is.

Hearing a door slam upstairs, followed by a few others, as well as the subsequent sound of several pairs of footsteps, Beca tilts Chloe’s chin up with a finger, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss against soft and swollen lips, lingering there for a few seconds. They savour the few moments they have left, just the two of them, before the inevitable questions and, no doubt panicked arguments, start relating to Beca’s whereabouts last night.

“Hey,” Beca whispers softly into her lips, their foreheads pressing against each other. “It’s going to be okay Chlo. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and you love me. We’ve got this. Together.” Assuredly, she seals it with the most perfect kiss.

Of course, things are never straightforward. Love never is. There are tiffs and fights, break ups and make ups, all of it. But Beca and Chloe, right here and right now, know that their love is worth the fight. Because at the end of the day, if they really believe in something, truly believe in it, anything is possible.

Even the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you all for following this amazing journey, I have seriously had so much fun writing this. I can't believe what started out as an alternative-writers fic of 21 pages, now turned into a full-fledged fic of 100 pages. Jesus.
> 
> I am proud of myself. not gonna lie.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, whether you were reading it chapter by chapter as it was released, or waited until it was all complete (I am the latter person usually).
> 
> Until next time, if I feel inspired.


End file.
